


Сын своего отца

by Madoshi



Series: Второй раз труднее [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age!AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid!Fic, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: Как жонглировать воспитанием героя, политическими играми и собственным ПТСР





	Сын своего отца

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть цикла «Второй раз труднее»

**  
****  
****Часть 1. Город  
** **  
**

Киту явно не нравился йогурт без наполнителя, но Лэнс не собирался предлагать мальчишке почетную сдачу. В конце концов, кому-то надо вырастать до своих законных ста восьмидесяти сантиметров? Надо. Значит, йогурт — и без разговоров.

Кит на словах не спорил, а на деле тянул. Они оба закончили ужинать, Лэнс уже ополаскивал тарелки, чтобы сложить их в посудомойку, а Кит так и ковырялся ложкой в пластиковом стаканчике, раскачивая ногами под столом.

— Давай, пилот, — подбодрил его Лэнс. — Котята должны любить молоко.

После визита в Японию Кит «заболел» космосом и заявил, что станет пилотом. Пришлось повесить в его комнату карту звездного неба и каждый вечер ему что-то на ней показывать. Еще Кит очень хотел сходить в игровой центр, где работали почти настоящие авиасимуляторы — но увы, там требовался рост от метра двадцати. Киту не хватало почти десяти сантиметров.

Кит вздохнул и со страдальческим видом отправил в рот еще одну ложку.

«Не пробовал ты зеленую слизь», — мысленно усмехнулся Лэнс.

Вообще-то говоря, после вмешательства Ханка слизь стала вполне терпимой на вкус, но есть одну ее день за днем — тут и у святого не хватит терпения.

От сладких йогуртов с наполнителями Кит отказался сам: «что я, маленький, что ли?». Вот пусть теперь и пожинает плоды.

— Дядя, а кем ты работаешь? — вдруг спросил Кит.

— Я консультант, — ответил Лэнс. — Я же тебе говорил.

— А о чем ты консультируешь? 

— Учу людей метко стрелять и ловко прятаться.

— То есть ты инструктор?

— Иногда инструктор.

— А не наемный убийца?

Лэнс чуть не разбил тарелку, которую загружал в машину.

— С чего ты взял?

— Так, — Кит пожал плечами. — Загадочные командировки, все дела. В фильмах когда кто-то себя ведет так, как ты, он обязательно оказывается наемным убийцей.

— А еще у меня искусственный глаз, — понимающе кивнул Лэнс.

Кит слегка смутился.

— Ну… да.

Лэнс вздохнул. Сел напротив Кита за стол.

— Гатито, раз уж ты об этом спросил, придется нам с тобой поговорить начистоту.

Кит напрягся, опустил ложку.

— На самом деле я прибыл из будущего, чтобы воспитать из тебя супербойца, — сурово произнес Лэнс. — Потому что только ты сможешь спасти Галактику.

У Кита приоткрылся рот, и на секунду — Лэнс мог бы поклясться — мальчик даже поверил. Потом рот захлопнулся, и Кит подозрительно сказал:

— Ты мне это говоришь, чтобы я доедал йогурт?

— Не-а, — Лэнс покачал головой. — Йогурт — это сугубо твое дело. А спасение галактики — сугубо мое.

Он нажал кнопку на посудомойке и ушел в комнату, насвистывая марш из «Звездных войн».

 

***

 

Уклоняйся, нет, не надо, не надо напролом, да как же так, мы не успеваем, серая чайка истребителя галра несется на столкновение с алым барьером, а Вольтрон спешит, спешит, и ты думаешь: был бы ногой, успел бы, вложил бы всего себя в этот чертов двигатель… Плохо так думать об Аллуре, она тоже выкладывается на полную, больше, чем все они, но… 

Широ — почему Широ молчит? Почему он не скажет Киту отвернуть?!

— Дядя?

Сквозь сон Лэнс ухватил за плечи, прижал к себе, стиснул, вдыхая знакомый — но какой-то не такой — запах. Живой! Несмотря ни на что! Кит, как же ты нас напугал, мы же решили…

Кит издавал задушенные звуки, и Лэнс еле сообразил, что надо отпустить его. Мальчишка скатился с кровати, испуганно уставился на Лэнса, тяжело дыша и кашляя. Ребенок переминался босиком на холодном полу, чуть великоватая — на вырост — пижама помята со сна.

Лэнс и сам задыхался, воздуха отчаянно не хватало, словно в скафандре вдруг пережало снабжение кислорода. Или в Замке Львов пустили по вентиляции какой-то удушающий яд, у таужирцев были отвратительные разработки — хуже зарина, как сказал Ханк…

Полутьма медленно обретала форму вокруг Лэнса, и он кое-как понял, что не в Замке Львов, и уж тем более не в скафандре в открытом космосе. Он в своей комнате на Земле. В их с Китом квартире в Монреале. Киту восемь — почти девять. Ему самому тридцать семь. Скоро год, как война для него осталась позади. Впереди еще девять лет мира.

— Кит… — кое-как выжал из себя. — Что ты тут делаешь?

— Ты звал меня, — Кит обхватил себя руками за плечи. — Точно звал, я слышал! Мне не приснилось!

— Я верю, верю, — Лэнс потер вспотевшее разом лицо. — Это мне приснилось. Кошмар, гатито. Извини. Можешь идти к себе в комнату.

Коньо. Чуть не задушил. А мог бы и шею сломать…

— А… можно я с тобой полежу? — нерешительно спросил Кит.

Лэнсу очень хотелось сказать «да». Подгрести пацана под бок и слышать его сердцебиение, постепенно успокаиваясь. Но… черт его знает, вдруг случится рецидив? Недавно он забирал Кита с астрономического кружка, они шли по улице, рядом вспыхнула фиолетовым реклама — и Лэнс тут же схватил Кита под мышку, нырнул в переулок и опомнился только через два квартала, когда понял, что баярда в руках нет. Киту он сказал, что замерз и решил пробежаться.

Вдруг сейчас тоже… что-нибудь вспыхнет? 

Лэнс покачал головой.

— Нет уж, тебе завтра в школу. А я сейчас в душ, потом горячего молока выпью… Ты уже и заснешь за это время.

— Ты будешь пить горячее молоко? — Кит, кажется, ему не поверил. — Гадость же!

Несмотря на пушистиков в родословной, Кит удивительным образом ненавидел молочные продукты.

— Горячее молоко с какао, валерьянкой, банановым муссом и арахисовым маслом, — твердо заявил Лэнс, чтобы поглядеть, какую рожицу скорчит Кит.

— Пхе, пхе, — Кит сделал вид, что отплевывается.

— Эй, не оскорбляй чужие кулинарные предпочтения, — картинно обиженным тоном заявил Лэнс. — В постель, живо!

Кит показал ему язык, но послушно ушел в свою комнату. Вроде бы не напуганный, и то ладно.

Лэнс медленно-медленно поднялся. Ноги дрожали. Он схватился за стену и так, вдоль нее, поплелся в душ.

Позавчера снился Ханк, неделю назад — Аллура, а сегодня… это.

Вот странно: он не видел, как взорвался о защитный барьер Кит; не видел, как Ханка распилило закрывающимся люком спасательной капсулы; не видел, как Хаггар последним усилием прикончила Аллуру — и поэтому кошмары воспроизводили это для него снова и снова, в разных вариантах. А гибель Широ и Пидж наблюдал своими глазами, во втором случае буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И — ничего.

Оно и к лучшему, конечно, просто забавно, как работает психика.

Горячее молоко — да. Много-много валерьянки — тоже да. И, по всей видимости, много-много поисковых запросов на тему «ПТСР и как с этим бороться».

 

***

 

Таких женщин, как Луиза Овсиенко, легче всего было представить в роли доброй тетушки или бабушки, которая будет одаривать печеньками всех детей на улице. Она расплывалась по своему офисному креслу на колесиках как ленивый морской котик, но глаза смотрели умно и остро, будто у белого медведя, подбирающегося к этому самому котику по свежему снегу.

Не зря же Луиза числилась одним из самых востребованных психотренеров в Канаде.

Своего клиента она разглядывала с интересом. Он не походил на обычную ее клиентуру. Высокий жилистый мужчина; вытертые джинсы, светло-голубая рубашка — закатанные до локтей рукава обнажают покрытые пятнами застарелых ожогов предплечья; рыжевато-русые волосы с проблесками седины, гусиные лапки возле единственного целого глаза — второй скрыт металлической нашлепкой с зеленым светящимся протезом… В целом, довольно молодое лицо. О возрасте между тридцатью и шестьюдесятью судить сложно, но Луиза решила, что посетитель все еще в первой трети этого отрезка.

— Так зачем же вы пришли ко мне? — она чуть наклонилась вперед, держа руки перед собой на столе.

— Я вас шокирую, — сообщил клиент, широко и обезоруживающе улыбаясь.

Улыбка у него была хорошая, молодая, немного даже мальчишеская. Пожалуй даже, слишком искренняя. Как будто когда-то была настоящая, но с тех пор он ее отрепетировал.

— Попробуйте. У меня богатый опыт.

— Вы похожи на моего лучшего друга.

Ментальный тренер приподняла брови.

— Приятно слышать.

— Я видел, как его перерубило пополам.

Повисло молчание.

— ...И я думаю, чтобы пройти ваш тест, мне нужно сказать, что вы пошутили, — проговорила Луиза.

Ее клиент, Алехандро Гарсиа, пожал плечами.

— Типа того. Что же меня сдало?

Луиза приподняла брови.

— Много всего. Когда вы вошли, вы несколько картинно сняли темные очки и положили их в карман. Вы явно отдаете себе отчет, что выглядите так, будто выбрались из нескольких горячих точек сразу. Вы привыкли, что люди склонны к стереотипам на ваш счет. И, судя по вашей манере поведения за те две минуты, что мы с вами знакомы, вы любите играть на этих стереотипах. Вместе с тем вы не производите впечатление социопата, который в самом деле будет шутить так, если бы видел, как его лучшего друга перерубило пополам. Из чего я делаю вывод, что это был черный юмор.

Алехандро, который слушал ее с большим интересом, рассмеялся и шутливо вскинул руки.

— Сдаюсь, сдаюсь, мадам Шерлок!.. Все верно! Я правда не видел, как его перерубило пополам. — Его лицо стало серьезным. — Мне об этом рассказали. И сейчас мне частенько это снится. Можете что-то с этим сделать?

 

***

 

— Да! Го-ол!

Родная кубинская сборная играла с аргентинцами в одной тридцать второй и наконец-то забила — наверняка первый и последний раз, но Лэнс не собирался дать этому факту умалить свою радость. Он вскинул банку с колой, чокаясь с невидимым собеседником.

— Да вы ж мои дорогие! Да вы ж мои геридо! Рохо, я бы тебя щас расцеловал!

Футболисты его не слышали, и камера, как назло, их не показывала, вместо этого демонстрируя каких-то фанатов с раскрашенными в разные цвета лицами. Да что ты будешь делать.

Кит отодвинулся от Лэнса на другой край дивана. Он футбол не смотрел, а уткнулся себе в планшет, вставив наушники — но тут вопли его достали.

Вытащив один наушник, он снисходительно посмотрел на Лэнса.

— Что тут интересного… — пробурчал он.

— П-ф, это игра для настоящих мужчин! — воскликнул Лэнс. — Схватка воль и интеллектов! Военные действия в миниатюре, но никого не убивают! Что может быть лучше?

— Как же, — скептически заметил Кит. — Правила этой игры уже лет триста не менялись. Древность. И потом, какой смысл смотреть, как состязается кто-то другой.

— Да нет, вообще-то постоянно что-то меняется по мелочи, — не согласился Лэнс. — Твоим любимым игрушкам тоже уже лет по сто, и что? И какой смысл состязаться виртуально, если на то пошло?

Кит слегка покраснел.

— Это не просто игрушки, — сказал он, защищаясь. — Это целые вселенные! В «Овервотч» есть отдельные соревнования пилотов, и даже целых эскадрилий, это почти как симулятор, он тренирует рефлексы, и…

— Да, да, — Лэнс махнул рукой. — Лично я предпочитаю «Варкрафт». Какой смысл играть в космические сражения, когда их и так… — он сбился. — В общем, магия — гораздо лучше, и расу можно выбирать, и когда играешь за девушку, можно такой доспех подобрать — закачаешься. И там реальный сюжет…

— В «Овервотч» тоже есть сюжет!

— Который служит оправданием для бесконечных турниров, — фыркнул Лэнс. — Добро бы это все к чему-то вело… Нет, если ты хочешь, чтобы мир постоянно развивался, ВоВ — наш выбор.

Кит закусил губу, но больше ничего не сказал. Лэнс хмыкнул, откинулся обратно на спинку дивана и вернулся к просмотру матча — который кубинцы, к сожалению, безбожно сдували.

С легким оттенком вины он подумал, что с этой версией Кита ему повезло куда больше, чем Лэнс заслуживал: мелкий, симпатичный, обнимается, да еще и переспорить его можно! Ну не прелесть ли?

...Вселенная любит мстить новоиспеченным родителям, после каждой мысли «Боже, как мне повезло» посылая очередное «Боже, за что это мне». Таков был вывод Лэнса после года в роли приемного папаши, и он готов был защищать этот вывод с оружием в руках. Потому что буквально через пару дней ему позвонили из школы как раз тогда, когда Лэнс занимался с очередной группой новичков.

Дело в том, что Лэнс завел себе учебный тир.

Или, скорее, тир завел Лэнса: он нечаянно забрел сюда, разыскивая, где бы потренироваться, да так и остался. Тир переживал не лучшие времена, Лэнс его выкупил, назначил нового управляющего — если двадцать лет войны его чему и научили, так это подбирать нужных людей, — а сам разве что наведывался. Прибыль от тира была небольшая, но достаточная, чтобы Лэнс мог, не бегая от налоговой, позволить себе кое-какие траты. А еще учить время от времени клиентов было забавно. Мило даже. Особенно юных девушек — большинство из которых, кстати говоря, показывали куда лучшие результаты, чем парни.

У него даже на входе висело объявление: «Девушкам скидка 10%. Мы не сексисты, мы любим наших лучших клиентов!»

Лэнс занимался учениками редко, но тогда он как раз показывал какой-то пухленькой очаровашке лет пятнадцати, похожей на щенка чихуахуа, как заряжать автомат Калашникова (она подписалась на курс исторического вооружения), когда к нему подошел Ник — один из секретарей.

— Вам звонят, говорят, из школы, по поводу Кита, — сообщил Ник.

— Прошу прощения, — вздохнул Лэнс, немедленно оставляя девушку. — Ник, знаешь, как тут что? Подхватишь?

Ник покраснел от удовольствия, что ему доверили клиента, и закивал — мол, еще как! Не подведу.

Лэнс улыбнулся. Он был всего-то лет на десять старше парнишки, а чувствовал себя так, будто годился ему в отцы.

— Здравствуйте, Лэнс, — проговорил в телефоне знакомый голос.

— Здравствуйте, Хелен, — вздохнул Лэнс. — Что на этот раз? Опять лазал на перемене по крышам?

Лэнс с большим трудом выиграл битву за школу: Кит очень хотел учиться дома самостоятельно, как он это делал в последний год у Джексонов. При всем том, что они едва следили за Китом (Лэнс до сих пор скрипел зубами, когда об этом думал), они хотя бы контролировали, чтобы он проходил школьную программу. Правда, Кит отставал от сверстников, потому что пропустил учебу в течение года, пока его отец болел. Тут, насколько понимал Лэнс, ничего не изменилось по сравнению с «его» вариантом событий — они ведь с Китом оказались на одном курсе в академии Гарнизона, несмотря на разницу в возрасте.

В общем, можно было бы, конечно, не настаивать на школе и спустить дело на тормозах, но Лэнсу очень уж хотелось, чтобы Кит победил свои антисоциальные замашки. Вроде получилось: первые месяцы Кит с кем-то даже подружился, положенные часы за терминалом отсиживал без нареканий, а оценки у него были неплохие, по некоторым предметам даже отличные. (Лэнса не удивило, что одним из этих предметов оказалась математика, а вот биоэкология и рисование стали сюрпризом.)

И все же… 

Не сказать, что Кит как-то особенно безобразничал, но Хелен Сабо, Китова классная руководительница, однажды призналась ему, что телефон Лэнса у нее на быстром наборе.

— Нет, на этот раз ничего особенного, просто подрался, — сказала Хелен почти весело. — Мы отпустили его домой пораньше, хотя вы на работе. Я знаю, что у него есть ключ, но все-таки решила вас предупредить.

— Спасибо, — машинально произнес Лэнс. — Стойте, как это «всего лишь» подрался?

По воспоминаниям Лэнса, школы относились к дракам весьма сурово.

— Это была обычная небольшая потасовка, в его возрастной группе это нормально, — проговорила Хелен с непозволительным, на взгляд Лэнса, легкомыслием. — По обычному мальчишескому поводу, не волнуйтесь. Кит и его противник уже друг перед другом извинились. Телесные повреждения ограничились разбитым локтем у Кита и разбитым локтем у Шона, когда они оба упали. Медсестра уже все заклеила. Но политика школы такая, что в случае драки детей лучше отпустить по домам, все равно нормально учиться в этот день не смогут.

Шон… наверное, Шон Кравиц, приятель Кита. По крайней мере, так решил Лэнс, потому что пару раз слышал это имя, когда Кит рассказывал о школе.

— Обычному мальчишескому поводу? — переспросил Лэнс.

— Разногласия по поводу какого-то шоу, как я поняла. Ничего страшного. 

Ничего страшного! 

До сих пор Хелен казалась Лэнсу опытным и уверенным профессионалом, но сейчас он подумал, что она, в сущности, ровесница Ника, и что к Киту вообще нужен особый подход — откуда ей знать! Она же не в курсе, что в семнадцать лет он из-за дисциплинарных взысканий вылетел из Академии, куда, как теперь знал Лэнс, стремился всей душой; она не в курсе, как он всегда рвался в лобовую атаку и как у них даже ходила несмешная шутка, что после любого боя Кита нужно отправлять в медкапсулу, что бы он ни говорил — обязательно утаит треснувшее ребро или два. Этот камикадзе имел нехорошую привычку уменьшать компенсацию ускорения до предела безопасности и чуть ниже, чтобы лучше чувствовать маневры; Лэнс и сам этим грешил, но не до такой же степени!

— Спасибо, Хелен, — сказал Лэнс, пожалуй, излишне сухо. — До следующего раза.

— До следующего раза, — тепло ответила Хелен. — И не переживайте, они правда уже нормаль…

Но Лэнс повесил трубку.

Как бы он ни торопился, он нашел время спуститься в подвал, где Ник уже закончил с пояснениями и показывал клиентке, как срезать очередью ряд мишеней — разумеется, виртуальных.

— Лори, мои глубочайшие извинения! — Лэнс прижал руки к сердцу. — У меня возникло совершенно неотложное семейное дело, не могу закончить урок. Могу вернуть вам деньги за занятие или перенести на другой день, как хотите.

— Да мы вроде почти закончили… — Лори посмотрела искоса на Ника, и тот слегка покраснел. Охо-хо, Лэнс надеялся, что она только выглядела на пятнадцать… надо будет проверить возраст, кстати говоря. — Ничего страшного.

— Отлично, — Лэнс как можно шире ей улыбнулся. — Если и дальше будут такие успехи, ей-богу, я возьму вас в свою команду на городские стрельбы!

— Правда? — заинтересовалась Лори. — Что за стрельбы?

— Ник вам все расскажет, — Лэнс подмигнул. — Вы вроде сработались. Ну, я пошел.

И он помчался из подвала наверх, перескакивая через две ступеньки.

От тира до дома Лэнс обычно добирался неспешным шагом минут за пятнадцать — или на машине за пять минут, если нужно было доставить оборудование. В этот раз он не стал тратить время на то, чтобы завести ховеркар, но как-то добрался до дома минуты за две. 

Кит обнаружился на кровати у себя в комнате: лежал, уткнувшись носом в стенку, и не пошевелился, когда Лэнс подошел к порогу и осторожно постучал по косяку.

— Кит? Можно войти, гатито?

Кит молча помотал головой, сильнее зарываясь ею в подушку.

...Черт.

Значит, все совсем плохо. 

Если бы Киту было стремно, но он хотел бы внимания, то свернулся бы калачиком на диване в гостиной, Лэнс уже изучил его повадки. Но входить, конечно, нельзя, он же пообещал… хотя ноги так и чесались. Будь на месте малыша Кита взрослый Кит или, допустим, Ханк, Лэнс бы без вопросов обещанием пренебрег и потом бы отбрехался — но с дитем так не получится.

Ну ладно, пассивная тактика.

Лэнс поглубже вздохнул, чтобы это было слышно от порога, и отправился на кухню. Вообще-то говяжьи стейки он обычно жарил по пятницам, но… отчаянные времена взывают к отчаянным мерам.

Лэнс, конечно, никогда не мог сравниться в мастерстве с Ханком, но хорош бы он был, если бы почти за двадцать лет не перенял от лучшего друга хотя бы что-то! Стейки у него выходили не ресторанного уровня, но близко к тому. Заслышав их запах, Кит, не мог сопротивляться — тем более, что обед в школе он наверняка пропустил, раз ушел раньше.

Лэнс уже доваривал соус в маленькой кастрюльке, когда Кит, взъерошенный и нахохлившийся, но с мокрым и чистым лицом, появился в дверях кухни.

— Умылся? Молодец, — похвалил его Лэнс, с трудом удержавшись от напоминания, что надо еще и вытираться. — Садись, почти все готово.

Несмотря на стейки, ужин проходил в молчании.

Минут через десять Лэнс понял, что до Аллуры ему далеко и вымучивать это дальше просто сил нет.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Кит, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— А что рассказывать, — пробормотал Кит, глядя в тарелку. — Мисс Сабо тебе уже позвонила…

— Она-то позвонила, — Лэнс старался говорить как можно мягче, — но хочется услышать твою версию событий.

Да, главное оценить ущерб, а потом уже можно думать, как его исправлять.

Кит издал нечленораздельный звук.

Лэнса посетило еще одно дежавю: как Кит закрылся и отмалчивался, когда выяснилось, что он наполовину галра, и Аллура стала избегать его как чумы. (Нет, не наполовину. Частично галра. Тогда они еще не знали, сколько в нем «фиолетовой» крови, они встретили его мать гораздо позже — и, мадонна, что это была за неловкая встреча!)

— Кит, — проговорил Лэнс. — Ты знаешь, что всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь, да? Если тебя обижают в школе…

— Ну и обижают! — внезапно крикнул Кит, вскинув на Лэнса злые глаза. — В следующий раз я справлюсь! И вообще это не твое дело, за что я дерусь!

— Что? — искренне удивился Лэнс этому напору. — Как это не мое дело? И что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я знаю, что виноват! — рыкнул Кит. — Ты учил меня драться, а я… я не смог! Только подножку ему подставил! Но в следующий раз я сделаю лучше! Я…

— Эй, тише! — Лэнс вскочил со стула, сделал два шага к Киту и положил руки ему на плечи. — Спокойно, гатито. Во-первых, я учу тебя драться меньше месяца. Ты, считай, еще ничего и не умеешь. Во-вторых, я же специально тебя предупреждал, что в драке со сверстниками лучше всего…

— Но я даже уклониться не смог, — пробубнил Кит, отводя глаза. — Я так разозлился…

— Из-за чего разозлился?

— Неважно.

У Лэнса начало складываться совсем нехорошее предчувствие.

— Кит, этот мальчик что-то сказал… о твоих родителях? Или обо мне? 

— Нет.

— Кит!

— Он сказал, что «Варкрафт» лучше «Овервотч»! — отчаянно выпалил Кит. — Я ему сказал, что нет! Тогда он сказал, что Солдат 76 никудышный и что им вообще нельзя играть! И что там не симулятор для пилотов, а фигня! И я не выдержал! Извини!

На секунду Лэнс не знал, как ему реагировать.

А потом расхохотался.

— Святые угодники! — Кит попытался рвануться, но Лэнс прижал его к себе, потрепал по волосам. — Кит, гатито, ну извини меня! Я ж не знал, что это для тебя так важно! Господи, да защищай ты честь своей игрушки сколько угодно, мисс Хелен права, в твоем возрасте — самое то. Вы с этим Шоном правда уже помирились?

— Почти, — пробормотал Кит. — Мы договорились на турнир. Сначала в мою игрушку, потом в его. Ничего, если я его сюда позову? Так интересней, чем по сетке.

— Ничего, — счастливо проговорил Лэнс. — Конечно, ничего.

 

***

 

Луиза вздохнула.

Новый клиент ей нравился. Правда нравился. Не нравился только загадочный флер, который он на себя напускал. Она никак не могла решить, то ли это был его способ отстраниться от собственной травмы, то ли все-таки она проморгала нарциссическую акцентуацию.

— Ну хорошо, — сказала она. — Эл… Вы ведь сами отдаете себе отчет, что страдаете от довольно классического случая ПТСР. Но чтобы определить ваши триггеры и работать с ними, мы должны хотя бы приблизительно представлять, с чем эти триггеры связаны.

— Я представляю, — кивнул Эл. — Я же вам говорил. Фиолетовые вспышки, закрытые двери… Некоторые звуки.

Судя по его нетипично закрытому лицу, «колоться» он не собирался. Даже руки скрестил на груди. Прямо как по учебнику.

Луиза сделала еще одну попытку.

— Разные типы травм требуют разного подхода. Сейчас я исхожу из предположения, что вы участвовали в военных действиях. Мне нужно знать, так ли это.

— Допустим, — Алехандро кивнул.

— Ну вот, — продолжила Луиза как можно более мягким тоном, — я не спрашиваю у вас имя, звание и личный номер. И уж тем более не хочу спрашивать у вас об обстоятельствах, о которых вам тяжело вспоминать…

— Дело не в том, что мне тяжело вспоминать, — перебил ее Эл. — Я думал, ваша профессия называется «психотренер». Вы тренируете психику, чтобы ваш пациент сам разобрался в себе и нашел дорогу назад, да?

— Дорогу вперед, — поправила Луиза. — Вернуться к предыдущему состоянию психики невозможно, да и не нужно. Мы помогаем искать новый баланс. Раньше наша профессия называлась «психотерапевт», но за полтора века приобрела столько негативных ассоциаций и такую дурную славу, что пришлось переименоваться. Но по сути мы те же терапевты. Врачи. Нас готовят в медицинских институтах. Элемент инструктажа тоже есть, но если я не буду знать хотя бы в общих чертах, что с вами произошло, я не смогу подобрать лекарство.

Эл вздохнул. Взъерошил волосы. Луизе показалось, что с их первого разговора, почти месяц назад, в них добавилось седины.

Эл являлся к ней каждую неделю, но большого прогресса не наблюдалось: они поговорили о некоторых общих вещах, о том, как взять под контроль кошмары, обсудили варианты дыхательных упражнений. Но к настоящей причине травмы Эла ей даже подступиться не удалось.

Она догадывалась, что дело в больших личных потерях, но остальное оставалось для нее темным лесом. Она даже не могла понять, в каких таких боях участвовал Эл. Последние несколько недель Луиза поднимала данные обо всех вооруженных конфликтах на Земле — в том числе и долгоиграющих, тех, где полицейские силы мирового правительства не пытались поддерживать даже видимость порядка — но Алехандро Гарсиа все равно от нее ускользал.

По повадкам он вызывал у нее ассоциации с элитным бойцом, спецназовцем, — но у этих ребят были собственные психологи и собственное медицинское обеспечение. Даже если бы он решился обратиться к психотренеру со стороны, он больше знал бы о психотренингах и не вел бы себя как новичок. Да и не выпустили бы его на гражданку без рецепта на успокоительные, это уж точно.

Оставались преступные группировки, бандформирования и частные армии… Но что-то в Алехандро не давало Луизе так сразу отнести его к этой категории. В нем не чувствовалось адреналиновой насадки и безразличия к своей и чужой жизни, характерной для наемников. Правда, самокритично сказала себе Луиза, за свою долгую карьеру она близко не работа ни с одним наемником. Только пару раз участвовала в комиссиях по оценке психологического состояния для судебных дел.

— Допустим, так, — сказал Эл. — Допустим, я пишу роман. Научно-фантастический… или нет, не научно, это скорее космическая опера. Пойдет?

— Вы хотите, чтобы я его почитала? — Луиза приподняла брови.

— Нет-нет, пока это только задумка… Ну, допустим, он в некотором смысле автобиографичен, — хмыкнул Эл. — Главный герой — мальчишка семнадцати лет, которого похищают инопланетяне, чтобы он стал солдатом в войне, которая длится десять тысяч лет. Пилотировал гигантского боевого робота. Вам знакома концепция?

— Да, в детстве я смотрела пару-тройку мультфильмов, где такие роботы встречались, — против воли улыбнулась Луиза.

Мысль у нее тем временем лихорадочно работала. Инопланетное похищение — неплохая метафора. Хотя бы есть славная цель. Большинство детей-солдат — это жители неблагополучных районов, которые берут в руки оружие, потому что нет другого выхода. 

Она попыталась вспомнить, где в южноамериканских странах лет двадцать назад шли бои: на границах США и Мексики были какие-то разборки, но их быстро утихомирили; Колумбия — там все тихо с прошлого века… Венесуэла? А впрочем, Луиза ведь не знала, по-настоящему ли ее клиента зовут «Алехандро Гарсиа». Или из какого он народа. Если, например, цыган…

— Ну вот, двадцать лет он сражается в этой войне, становится солдатом, убивает людей, освобождает планеты, уничтожает планеты… обычная рутина, короче говоря, — Эл помахал рукой, как будто призывая не относиться к своим словам серьезно. — Теряет одним за другим всех друзей с разными занимательными спецэффектами: кто взорвался, кто в атмосфере сгорел, кого прибило черной магией, кого вот дверью пополам перерезало… Его любимая женщина, как положено по законам жанра, гибнет последней, давая ему возможность вернуться в прошлое на необкатанной машине времени, чтобы все исправить. И оказывается, что попал в параллельный мир, и исправить уже точно ничего нельзя. Максимум — повторить с меньшими потерями. Получается, что он сбежал и бросил своих друзей, как последний трус и придурок…

— Но вы ведь сказали, что они погибли? — уточнила Луиза, чувствуя, что вот наконец-то.

Эл рассказывал свой «сюжет» веселым, развязным тоном, который не сочетался с его рассказом совершенно.

— Это совершенно неважно.

— А что чувствует ваш герой в этой ситуации?

— Много всего, — на лице Эла блеснула короткая сардоническая улыбка. — Вину за то, что выжил. Желание быть с ними. Помочь им. Защитить их. И невозможность это сделать. Если бы он знал заранее, что все будет так, он бы предпочел там и гробануться.

Ну что ж, сказала себе Луиза. Будем работать с тем, что есть.

— Хм… — Луиза наклонилась вперед. — Пилотировал робота… в космосе?

Эл кивнул.

— С чем это можно сравнить в наших реалиях?

По лицу Эла пробежала какая-то гримаса, которую Луиза не успела проанализировать: тут вроде и самоирония, и нежелание говорить что-то…

— Пилот космического челнока, думаю, будет ближе всего. Или пилот истребителя.

Луиза подумала, что клиент водит ее кругами, скрывая свою настоящую историю дополнительными слоями правды и полуправды. Она не представляла себе наемную армию или преступную группировку, у которой были бы свои космические челноки. Или истребители. Правда, метафора может быть глубже.

Психотренер напомнила себе, что любопытство — понятное и похвальное человеческое качество, но в данном случае не ее дело докапываться до правды. Ее дело — работать с контекстом, который предоставил ей Алехандро Гарсиа.

— А вернувшись… оказавшись в том параллельном мире, он не пробовал подняться в небо еще раз? Хотя бы на параплане. Насколько я знаю, многим отставным пилотам этого не хватает.

Эл посмотрел на нее как на чудо-юдо, внезапно отрастившее вторую голову.

 

***

 

 **Lovs:** Коллеги, у меня появился довольно интересный клиент! Подскажите, где можно прочитать про космические корабли и самые актуальные тропы в научной фантастике?

 **C3p0:** спрашивали — отвечаем  <ссылка>

 **Lovs:** Ситрипио, ты только что послал мне тентаклепорно на серьезном психологическом форуме?

 **C3p0:** йес, мэм.

 **Lovs:** чувствую, этого клиента надо тебе передать. Вы сработаетесь.

 

***

 

Лэнс облажался. Опять. И кто-то из его команды мог погибнуть. Опять.

Нет, это не флэшбек, он проверял. А жаль. Флэшбеки хотя бы безопасны для Кита (если, конечно, Лэнс от него вдалеке).

— Ну, как я вам? — закончив свой раунд, Лори смотрела на Лэнса весело, взволнованно и немного дерзко, напрашиваясь на заслуженную похвалу. В самом деле, стреляла она грамотно, особенно для такого новичка.

— Молодец, так держать, — согласился Лэнс, провожая глазами Тай, идущую к стендам. Минут пять, значит, пауза, потом пойдет Ник, потом… потом все. — Поправка на ветер почти правильная.

Ждать конца отстрела невозможно. В таких делах решают не то что пять минут, пять секунд.

— Он рывками!

— А конус тебе на что?

Половина внимания на Лори, половина внимания в наушник. Ничего хорошего в наушнике не слышалось: тяжелое, паническое дыхание. Алек, Алек! Лэнс должен был сообразить, что Алека нельзя выпускать на клиента одного. Даже если Лианна обещала подстраховать.

А в первую очередь Лэнсу не надо было приглашать и клиента, и команду на городской праздник и стрелковые соревнования. Нужно было списать потери и отступить, когда все пошло наперекосяк первый раз. Но нет, он подумал — была не была, прорвемся, в конце концов, у объекта _уже_ деловые интересы в Монреале, не то чтобы Лэнс что-то специально выдумывал или создавал бумажный след.

И тем не менее: сейчас и объект здесь, и вся команда здесь. В том же самом городе, где у Алехандро Гарсиа — имени, к которому Лэнсу следовало относиться как к настоящему, — постоянная база. В том же самом городе, где у них с Китом дом. 

Это такая странная идея, что твой дом — не только люди, но и место. В случае чего, девятилетнего пацана сорвать куда-то труднее, чем взрослого парня. Он только-только нашел в школе друзей…

Так, что теперь? Позвонить в полицию? Воспользоваться другими контактами, которые Лэнс так тщательно собирал последние полтора года? Организовать прикрытие с воздуха на парапланах? Угнать платформу с гигантской голограммой Поля Шомеди, которая медленно едет сейчас по соседней улице, играя красивую патриотическую музыку?

В моменты паники — вдохни-выдохни и стреляй. Досчитай до пяти и действуй. Широ давал этот совет обоим своим самым бедовым паладинам: Киту — чтобы подавить первый импульсивный порыв и дать себе труд задуматься, Лэнсу — чтобы его не парализовала мешанина нелепых идей, которая сразу всплывала в голове при адреналиновом всплеске.

Уже двадцать лет — а до сих пор живо в памяти.

И до сих пор помогает.

Широ бы очень удивился, если бы узнал. Хотя вряд ли он гордился бы Лэнсом в этой ситуации.

Так, прежде всего — эвакуировать Кита. Пацан, конечно, не остался смотреть на стрелковые соревнования: ему было скучно. Вместо этого он со школьным другом и их матерью отправились поглядеть на парад, и это Лэнса полностью устраивало. Наверное, тоже сейчас глазеет на Поля Шомеди, подкручивающего усы и принимающего героические позы.

Лэнс вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал Кита.

Тот взял, как всегда, после второго звонка.

— Да?

— Гатито, я тут встретил знакомого, немного могу задержаться, — легко соврал Лэнс. — Спроси миссис Кравиц, не согласится ли она приглядеть за тобой чуть дольше? Я вечером заберу тебя у них из дома.

— Сейчас спрошу.

В голосе Кита появились дрожащие ноты, и Лэнс вспомнил: это первый раз, когда он с кем-то оставлял пацана после приснопамятного случая в детском центре. Хотя уже практически год прошел.

Он задавил в себе предательские колебания. Во-первых, это может и не понадобиться. Во-вторых, когда-то Киту надо будет привыкать. Лэнс не сможет быть всегда рядом с ним. Да и в Гарнизон пацан рано или поздно соберется поступать, нет?..

Короткий разговор с миссис Кравиц по переданному Китом телефону — и дело улажено.

Ха, а вот и Ник отстрелялся. Быстрее, чем Лэнс думал.

Не давая себе труд посмотреть на цифры, Лэнс хлопнул своего помощника по плечу.

— Ники, дружище, живот прихватило. Извинись перед девчонками, я чуть позже подойду.

— Окей, шеф, — кивнул Ник. — Берегите язву.

У Лэнса не было язвы. Когда-то ему заменили желудок с помощью биотехнологий гро-гибанцев, и с тех пор эта часть ЖКТ ему хлопот не доставляла. Вот кишечник — другое дело. С годами он все больше понимал Ханка и его реакцию на стресс.

Лэнс уже неспешной, но все-таки рысцой бежал вроде бы в сторону биотуалетов — а на самом деле к белым организаторским палаткам марафона.

Очередная годовщина Монреаля — большой праздник, особенно если дата круглая. В этот раз мэрия расщедрилась и организовала народные гуляния с размахом: стрелковые соревнования, парад, торговые ряды местных фермеров и умельцев, марафон… Все это было рассредоточено по центру, но Лэнсу хоть немного повезло — или не повезло: стрелковые соревнования с имитациями старинного оружия проходили на том же конце Фонтанного парка, что и старт марафонного забега. Нужно было только обогнуть один из декоративных прудов…

Если бы у Лэнса был ракетный ранец, он бы перелетел это озеро в два счета. Да что там ранец; хотя бы те штуки, которые Ханк сделал для них, когда они удирали от объединенного патруля олкари и таужирцев на той водяной планетке…

Но ничего этого у Лэнса не было, только его собственные ноги, с левым коленом, которое начинало нехорошо ныть на погоду. 

Пусть только Алек будет жив. Пусть только…

В наушнике раздался тихий стон, треск. 

— Мразь! — прорычал сенатор Кейфер, которого они так долго обрабатывали. — На кого ты работаешь, сука?! Кто тебе меня заказал?!

— Никто! — Алек практически плакал, и Лэнс дал бы голову на отсечение: мальчишка не играл, это были его настоящие слезы и настоящая паника.

Теперь, по телефону, Алек звучал особенно молодо, и Лэнс вдруг подумал: а что, если он в самом деле подросток? Что, если он не старше, чем была некая Кэти Холт, когда она залезла в зеленого льва?.. Нет-нет, не может быть, он выглядит старше двадцати, по нему видно...

«Где Лианна, — пробормотал Лэнс в микрофон. — Где тебя черти носят?»

«Стою в пробке, из-за марафона улицу перекрыли, — бросила она. — Черт возьми, Один, я не знала, что он выйдет на Алека!»

Лэнс тоже этого не знал. Не понял вовремя. В этом и состояла его ошибка.

Они давили на сенатора уже несколько месяцев, очень исподволь. Прелесть состояла в том, что тот и так уже посещал психолога — и, хотя доктор не вел записей сеансов, Алек исхитрился и достал рецепты медикаментов, которые сенатору выписывали. В основном всякие разные успокоительные и средства против реактивного невроза, причем и дозы, и действующие вещества постоянно карабкались вверх.

«Я говорила, что давить на психа — ничем хорошим не кончится! — прорычала Чара. — Я буду через десять минут!»

«И что ты сможешь — агрессивно смотреть на него, зайка?» — бросила Лианна.

У нее от стресса начинали сыпаться в речи все эти «милая», «дорогая», «зайка».

«У меня есть тазер».

«А у него охранники с пушками! Кстати, Один, ты-то что собрался делать? Отстреливать с крыш? Тебя услышат!»

Да, Чара действительно возражала против того, чтобы они газлайтили этого сенатора и его дискредитировали его на публике. Но Лэнс только пожал плечами. На войне не до чистоплюйства, а проблемы со здоровьем не дают карт-бланш на то, чтобы поддерживать экспорт наркотиков и несовершеннолетних. Особенно экспорт несовершеннолетних. Лэнс был уверен, что против такого человека все средства хороши.

Правда, иногда ему казалось, что семнадцатилетний Алонсо Макклейн с Варадеро с ним не согласился бы. Или двадцатипятилетний пилот миссии «Кербер» Такаши Широгане. Но это уже были проблемы нынешнего Лэнса.

— Не ври! — еще один удар. — Ты постоянно ошивался в этом фургоне! Тебя послали выкрасть информацию обо мне!

...План начал давать сбои, когда вместо того, чтобы оставаться в Сиднее — столице мирового правительства, — сенатор зачем-то рванул в родной Монреаль. Лэнс к тому времени прочел куда больше книжек по психологии, чем ему бы хотелось: не только для этой миссии, но и по настоянию Луизы. Он понял это бегство совершенно однозначно: чувак занервничал, решил закопаться в знакомую нору. Отлично, дожимаем!

По уму надо было отступить. Перегруппироваться. Продолжить атаку, когда он вернется в Сидней. Вместо этого Лэнс вызвал оттуда Чару, Алека и Лианну и сказал им: действуйте. Кейфер обязательно будет на празднике, он один из спонсоров памятника, его просили сказать речь на открытии марафона.

Еще подумал, идиот: о, я тоже буду совсем рядом, буду наблюдать, как команда моего стрелкового клуба надерет задницы соперникам. Заодно полюбуюсь, как другая моя команда завершит операцию без сучка без задоринки!..

Если бы они знали, что одной из побочек от нового лекарства Кейфера были неконтролируемые вспышки агрессии.

Если бы они знали, что его паранойя заставляет тщательно следить за всеми фургонами, которые парковались поблизости от его автомобиля и автомобиля его охраны. 

Если бы одним из этих фургонов по несчастливой случайности не оказался фургон Алека…

И если бы Лэнс до этого не отправил Лианну в соседнюю часть города, чтобы она организовала появление инвесторов на сцене в решающий момент — тогда, когда он должен был, по замыслу Лэнса, сорваться в момент раскрытия статуи и начать орать, что его все преследуют и хотят убить!

Два охранника у входа в палатку. Сама палатка на отшибе. Кейфер спросил организаторов марафона, может ли он ее использовать, и те любезно согласились: вот эти ребята, в красных футболках и кепках волонтеров, пьют кофе и болтают поблизости. Возле одного из них покачивается гроздь гелиевых воздушных шаров.

Лэнс выхватил один из шариков таким быстрым движением, что никто даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Пошел по направлению к палатке, но как бы мимо, будто бы держал путь напрямик через газон к бревенчатому киоску, продающему горный фермерский мед. Одновременно потянулся в передний карман жилетки, бросил в рот сразу несколько подушечек жвачки, заработал челюстями. Черт, надо было раньше, теперь не успеть разжевать до нужного состояния…

Один из секьюрити лениво проводил Лэнса взглядом: без особого интереса, но вроде как положено. Другой даже не посмотрел в его сторону, держа взглядом свою полусферу. Молодцы, профи.

С горем пополам Лэнс умудрился надуть из жвачки пузырь — малыш Кит бы посрамил его как нефиг делать — и лопнуть его. Одновременно лопнув шарик, который нес под мышкой с противоположной от секьюрити стороны, так, чтобы они не заметили.

Оба вздрогнули, взгляды обоих заметались. Тот, что смотрел на Лэнса, немедленно отмел его как источник хлопка: не могла жевательная резинка звучать так громко! Это дало Лэнсу слепое пятно в несколько долей секунды.

Раз, два…

Удара ребром ладони по шее оказалось достаточно, чтобы охранник осел. Второй, к сожалению, успел обернуться к Лэнсу и, значит, теоретически мог его запомнить. Значит, нож под ребра.

Лэнс гордился своим ножом. Когда-то в знак признательности Клинки Марморы разрешила Ханку сделать себе люкситовый кинжал — кинжалы эти либо передавались по наследству, либо изготавливались самостоятельно. Потом Ханков нож, реагирующий на человеческий ДНК, достался Лэнсу. Он, конечно, не увеличивался под влиянием квинтэссенции настолько сильно, как у галра, но имел пару-тройку недокументированных функций. 

Вот и сейчас, короткий, вроде бы перочинный ножик вытянулся в ране, достигая сердца. Пусть полиция ищет потом длинный тонкий стилет или штырь.

С одной стороны, читерство. С другой стороны, Лэнс никогда и не пытался стать мастером боя на ножах.

Он откинул полог палатки и шагнул внутрь.

Кейфер бросил на него злобный, нимало не удивленный взгляд. Алек, съежившись, валялся у него под ногами. Разбитый ноутбук лежал поодаль.

Чертова ошибка Лэнса. Если бы он не приволок их всех сюда, не пришлось бы убивать.

— Простите, вы не знаете, где тут туалет? — спросил Лэнс, шагая вперед.

— Что за… — начал сенатор Кейфер.

И перестал быть сенатором — да и Кейфером тоже. Стал просто биомассой. А то, что составляло его самое, принял в свои ладони всевышний, чтобы очистить от скверны… или так сказала бы бабушка Лэнса.

Лэнс аккуратно вытер нож салфеткой, сложил его и спрятал в карман. Потом опустился на корточки рядом с Алеком.

— Алек? Ты меня слышишь? Все, все, все плохое уже кончилось. Пойдем. Пойдем отсюда быстрее. Давай, я возьму твой ноут. Что-нибудь еще? Какие-нибудь гаджеты есть?

Алек всхлипывал. Одна щека у него покраснела и распухла, губы были в крови. Лэнс заметил на земле выбитый зуб — так, это тоже подобрать… Черт, его кровь, его слюна… Это плохо, генетический материал. Но не пожар же здесь устраивать? Алек мастер по зачистке полицейских баз, что-нибудь придумает.

«Ты его вырубил? — спросила Лианна. — Надолго?»

«Навсегда, — буркнул Лэнс. — Сворачиваем операцию. План L, отход. Чара, ты тоже. Об Алеке я позабочусь».

«Позаботишься… как?» — выдохнула Чара.

«Напою аспирином и уложу в постельку», — буркнул Лэнс. 

И громко, для Алека:

— Пошли, пошли, дружище.

Алек медленно разогнулся, поднял на Лэнса распухшие, заплаканные глаза.

— Молодец, хороший мальчик. Давай, вставай, медленно-медленно… Но не очень медленно, нам надо торопиться.

Алек послушно оперся Лэнсу на плечо. Лэнс машинально кошачьим жестом потерся щекой о пушистые бело-зеленые волосы на макушке пацана — так, как он мог бы сделать это с Китом, успокаивая.

Лэнс облажался, и из-за этого погибли два человека и он чуть было не потерял члена своей команды. Веселый праздник получился.

Отводя запасной автомобиль (к счастью, Лэнс еще не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы не оставить рядом с местом операции «чистую» тачку на всякий случай) подальше от парка, Лэнс взглянул на часы. Всего десять минут прошло. Он еще успеет к награждению. Можно было, значит, и не договариваться с миссис Кравиц.

Ну, договорился так договорился, ничего плохого в этом нет. 

— Эй, парень, — сказал он Алеку, поймав его глаза в зеркало заднего вида. — Я сейчас пойду, позабочусь о своем алиби лишний раз. Хочешь, отступай по плану L, хочешь, дождись меня, постараюсь привести тебя в порядок как могу.

Алек кивнул. В его взгляде все еще читался страх.

Ну да, возможно, он, как и Чара, думал, что Лэнс может «позаботиться» о нем, как киллеры в боевиках.

У Лэнса опять сжалось сердце. Он хотел бы сказать себе, что «ни при каких обстоятельствах», но если бы тот факт, что Алек продолжит дышать, как-то угрожал бы Киту… что ж, семнадцатилетний Лэнс или двадцатипятилетний Широ могли бы запнуться над этим выбором. Лэнс нынешний не задумался бы ни на секунду.

Но, к счастью, если в этот раз Лэнс сделал все верно, Киту ничто не угрожает.

— Ладно, я пошел, — он приземлил ховермобиль на тихой боковой улочке, всего в паре сотен метрах от парка по прямой, и выскочил из него. — Садись за руль и уезжай. Или дождись меня, если хочешь, чтобы я помог с первой помощью и влил в тебя пару стаканов виски… Лучше дождись: не в том ты состоянии, чтобы за руль садится, а такси вызывать — запомнит кто синяки. Но выбор за тобой. 

И с тем был таков.

Его команда заняла не первое место — второе. Лэнс поочередно проклинал судей и обнимал всех участников, сообщая им, какие они молодцы, а Ника на радостях расцеловал в обе щеки: бедняга аж покраснел.

Когда он вернулся к чистому ховермобилю, сама машина была на месте — но без Алека. Ничего иного, впрочем, Лэнс и не ожидал.

 

***

 

Иногда Лэнс правда раздумывал о том, что было бы очень хорошо полететь. Хотя бы на маленьком спортивном самолетике, чуть более технически продвинутом, чем парусные фрегаты колумбовских времен.

В конце концов, в этом была суть разговоров с Луизой, так? Заставить себя не просто выживать, но жить, и жить счастливо.

«Заставить себя» жить счастливо, да. Что за ирония.

А потом Кит приходил вечером к нему под бок, притворяясь, что вовсе не хочет, чтобы Лэнс объяснил ему тему по истории или сыграл с ним в гонки или еще что-нибудь — и Лэнс временно забывал и о самолетах, и о том, что счастья заслуживал, может быть, глуповатый эгоцентричный пацанчик с полуострова Икакос, но никак не нынешний он.

 

***

 

Разговор случился на вторую их совместную осень, вскоре после стрелкового соревнования, и Лэнс был честно удивлен, что Кит поднял этот вопрос только сейчас.

С другой стороны, Кит даже о своих родителях не так уж часто Лэнса расспрашивал — не то чтобы Лэнсу было что отвечать. Он просто раз и навсегда сказал, что, мол, коротко знал его отца, мать ни разу не видел, и во все остальное не имеет права вдаваться, пока Киту не исполнится девятнадцать.

Кит даже не спросил, почему именно девятнадцать. Просто кивнул, и Лэнс сделал мысленную пометку спросить у Луизы, насколько это нормально для ребенка его лет.

Тем солнечным сентябрьским днем у Кита было мало уроков, но он допоздна играл с другими ребятами около школы и вернулся только тогда, когда сумерки уже начали делать ветки золотых кленов за окнов невнятно серыми. 

Лэнс оторвался от ноутбука, на котором проверял бухгалтерию клуба, и поглядел на воспитанника. Кит неловко мялся у его стола, словно не решаясь что-то спросить. На щеках у мальчишки цвели розовые пятна. Лэнс вздохнул.

— Ладно, гатито, — сказал он. — Выкладывай. Иногда у мальчиков возникают разные вопросы. Я не думаю, что ты меня шокируешь, что бы ты там ни…

— А ты правда умеешь стрелять лазером из глаза?! — выпалил Кит.

Если бы Лэнс что-то пил, он бы поперхнулся. А так оставалось только молча гадать, где он в своей жизни свернул не туда.

— Просто… — Кит совсем уже смутился и подергал край шортов. — Тут мальчик один, на спортивной площадке… 

— Слушай, — сказал Лэнс, — ты представляешь, какая теплоотдача идет от лазерных выстрелов? Мне бы все мозги расплавило!

Восемнадцатилетний Кит не преминул бы на этот пассаж отозваться чем-то вроде «...и как бы я это заметил?». Маленький — только покраснел.

— Извини…

— Эй, — Лэнс присел рядом на корточки. — Я не сержусь. Хочешь… хочешь потрогать?

Протез давно не доставлял ему неудобств: заплатка вокруг глаза ощущалась почти как вторая кожа. Иногда Лэнс даже забывал, что когда-то видел двумя глазами одинаково: мозг так хитро обрабатывал картинку с родного и «улучшенного» глаза, что в результате получалось нечто вроде дополненной реальности: все то же самое, только еще видно расстояние до каждого предмета, инфракрасный диапазон, ну и всякие приятные мелочи.

Пидж и Ханк в свое время постарались на славу, оптимизируя алтейские технологии для человеческой физиологии.

— Хочу… — пробормотал Кит и поднял руку к лицу Лэнса.

Его пальцы осторожно прошлись по краю металла, там, где он почти врастал в плоть.

— Было очень больно? — спросил Кит.

— Я почти ничего не помню, — соврал Лэнс.

 

***

 

— Каким вы видите героя своей книги? — спросила Луиза. — В самом начале?

Они с Алехандро Гарсиа устроились в креслах друг напротив друга, причем Луиза сидела аккуратно, скрестив лодыжки на манер английской принцессы-регентши, а Алехандро расползся по-своему, скрючившись буквой зю, положив пятку одной ноги на колено другой и сложив руки домиком на груди. 

У подростка такая поза — признак скуки. У взрослого — скорее, знак, что ему комфортно. У Эла… Луиза предполагала, что это его защитная поза. Когда он действительно чувствовал себя комфортно, он сидел ровно, прямо, слегка наклонившись вперед.

— В самом начале это молодой эгоцентричный идиот, — усмехнулся Эл. — Который с бравадой влетел туда, где ему слишком глубоко, и не смог справиться с течением. 

— То есть то, что его похитили инопланетяне, — это он влетел слишком глубоко? — уточнила Луиза.

— Ну, не все там было так страшно, — проговорил Эл, всем своим видом выражая незаинтересованность. — Во-первых, он сам принял решение, похищаться или нет. Во-вторых, теоретически он мог сбежать оттуда в любой момент. Помните часть про гигантского боевого робота?

— М-м. Насколько я понимаю, в книге вы планируете выразить мысль, что мы сами виноваты во всем, что с нами происходит? Даже если нам семнадцать лет и нас поставили в ситуацию, к которой мы никогда в жизни не готовились, заставив работать на пределе наших возможностей? Не говоря уже о прочих аспектах войны.

— В общем-то, да, все верно, — кивнул Эл.

— Боюсь, что тогда ваша книга окажется вредной для людей, пережившей тяжелый опыт, — мягко проговорила Луиза. — Если каждый из нас виноват в том, что случается с ним, значит, жертва насилия тоже могла бы дать отпор обидчикам, так?..

— Нет, это другое. Сравните беспомощного человека в камере, на которого нападают тюремщики, и пилота гигантской боевой машины. Согласитесь, что это разные ситуации.

Луиза отметила, что при слове «насилие» у Эла возникли совершенно конкретные ассоциации: тюремная камера и тюремщики. А не, скажем, молодая девушка или юноша, идущие по темному переулку в короткой юбке.

— Насилие бывает разное, не всегда физическое. А кроме насилия бывает, скажем так, давление. Когда человек считает что-то своим долгом.

— Но это и был… его, то есть персонажа, долг, — поправился Эл, глядя в дальний угол поверх головы Луизы.— При всех своих недостатках не настолько он плох, чтобы увидеть выжженную деревню — и не начать действовать… Нет. Определенно идиотизм. Он учился, конечно, но слишком медленно. И не успел в итоге. И на этом, пожалуй, все, что я хочу вложить в эту сюжетную линию.

На последних словах голос Эла приобрел отчетливо ироничный оттенок.

Луиза с трудом удержалась от вздоха. Иногда ей начинало казаться, что ей следовало пойти работать строителем и пробивать стены головой — было бы легче. Надо наведаться к супервизору в ближайшие пару недель.

— Хорошо, тогда поговорим еще немного о насилии и о том, что вызывает ваши флэшбеки, если не возражаете.

— Ну, мы ведь за этим здесь, — Эл улыбнулся, развел руками. — Давайте поговорим.

Это означало, что он снова собрался и закрылся. Если вообще открывался с начала сеанса. Черт. Иногда Луизу интересовало: зачем он вообще до сих пор к ней ходит?

— Мы говорили о бытовых ситуациях, которые воспроизводят элементы боя: свет, звук… а как насчет других аспектов боевых действий?

— Других?

— Когда я заговорила о насилии, вы упомянули камеру и пленника. Вам случалось…

— А, — Эл поморщился, провел рукой по волосам. — Вот об этой истории я правда стараюсь не вспоминать. Был… в смысле, я планирую в книжку включить один эпизод. Или не включить. Как-то мой герой со своим отрядом захватили в плен несколько солдат противника. Держать их у себя им было негде, и они отдали их союзникам, у которых было… ну, что-то вроде тюрьмы. Однажды потребовалось кое-что узнать, и мой герой отправился в камеру… и нашел пленника в очень плохом состоянии. Он потребовал видеозаписи и увидел… — Эл поморщился. — Беднягу насиловали минимум впятером. Ни до, ни после мне такого наблюдать не приходилось. И это наши союзники… — он вновь потер рукой лицо, избегая механического глаза.

— Что ваш персонаж почувствовал в тот момент? — спросила Луиза. 

— Шок — в первую очередь. Противники проделывали вещи и похуже, но не в сексуальном плане. Их… обычаи и физиологии делают это несколько затруднительным, — Эл чему-то улыбнулся, даже вроде бы хихикнул. — Естественно моногамная раса. Инопланетяне, помните?

— Шок — а потом?

Эл задумался, приоткрыл рот, начал что-то говорить. Прикрыл рот рукой.

— Знаете, не могу сейчас об этом. Очень личное.

— Это как-то связано с тем, что вы избегаете интимных отношений? То, о чем мы с вами говорили?

— Мы уже говорим не о герое, а обо мне? — он вздохнул. — Определенно, связано. Когда теряешь то, что потерял я… 

Повисло молчание.

Луиза знала, что есть моменты, когда надо давить, чтобы пациент наконец пришел к тому, к чему он хотел прийти. Знала и то, что моменты эти очень редки. Сейчас давить точно не стоило.

— А как у вас со счетными упражнениями? — спросила она. — Получается?

Эл широко улыбнулся.

— Да, прекрасно помогает. Особенно в сочетании с этими расслабляющими техниками. Вы просто волшебник, Луиза.

Луиза очень сильно в этом сомневалась.

 

***  
Лэнс не особенно волновался, если Кит приходил из школы поздно — а это случалось почти каждый день. Оценки у него были нормальные, с ребятами в классе он общался мирно, а с Шоном Кравицем вроде даже дружил. В его возрасте после школы Лэнс убегал с приятелями нырять со скалы, охотиться на ящериц, ходил в аркаду играть в автоматы… да мало ли чем можно заняться, когда ты благополучный ребенок в благополучном городе!

В Монреале охота на ящериц наверняка не так популярна, да и в море со скалы не особенно попрыгаешь. Но компьютерных и игровых центров хватает. Короче, Лэнс не волновался.

А потом однажды проверил счет на карточке Кита и не поверил своим глазам.

Лэнс терпеть не мог считать деньги, поэтому, почитав пару мануалов для современных обеспеченных родителей, поступил так, как советовали некоторые из них: сделал для Кита отдельный счет и настроил автопополнение с уведомлением, если деньги будут сниматься слишком часто. Поскольку за полтора года уведомление ни разу не поступило, Лэнс об этом и думать забыл. А потом черт его дернул заглянуть.

Так вот, оказалось, что Кит почти ничего и не тратил. Сущие мелочи, наверняка обеды в школе и транспорт. Где все эти пресловутые походы с друзьями в игровые центры и тому подобное?..

И самое главное — где он тогда пропадает?

Первым движением души было проследить за Китом после школы и выяснить самостоятельно. Но Лэнс быстро это движение подавил как нерациональное.

Вторым движением души было вызвать биологический маячок Кита и посмотреть своими глазами (Лэнс точно знал, что Кит не удаляется от дома дальше определенного радиуса, иначе бы сработала тревога; но даже в этом радиусе пацана, если так подумать, могли подстерегать многие опасности). Но и это движение души он подавил тоже, правда, уже с большими усилиями.

У них тут пока еще не боевые действия. Кит явно вне опасности и (вроде бы) ему доверяет, вот пусть это доверие и сохранится. Для начала нужно просто спросить.

— Эй, — сказал Лэнс как-то за ужином, — ты, случайно, не занимаешься после школы чем-то опасным? Ну типа там паркура?

Да, наверное, можно было сформулировать тактичнее: на этой фразе Кит сразу сник, и Лэнс почувствовал — горячо. Вот квизнак.

— Нет, — пробормотал Кит, видимо, решив держаться до конца. — Иногда я хожу к Шону домой, мы играем.

— В «Овервотч»?

— В шахматы.

Ха. Лэнс против воли впечатлился. В детстве он так и не смог шахматы освоить, слишком много было занятий поинтереснее, а потом как-то времени не было. Но тех, кому шахматы давались, он очень уважал. Вот Ханк играл круто и неоднократно сетовал, что у него нет подходящего партнера. Может быть, в этой реальности…

Лэнс подавил эти мысли.

— Каждый вечер?

— Нет, иногда только.

Лэнс вздохнул. У него почему-то возникало стойкое ощущение с допросом военнопленных. Уже не в первый раз он спросил себя, что бы сделал в этом случае Широ — с поправкой на то, что ему, конечно, не доводилось иметь дело с девятилетними.

— Кит, я правда не хочу тебя допрашивать. Опекун из меня, сам видишь, не очень. Я только что заметил, что ты проводишь все время после школы неизвестно где. И это меня очень обеспокоило.

— Только что обнаружил? — Кит удивленно посмотрел на Лэнса. — Я же тебе говорил!

— О чем говорил?

— Еще в прошлом году говорил. Что я нашел тут рядом ферму, и там… интересно.

Лэнс уже честно не мог припомнить, что там Кит ему год назад рассказывал. 

— А, эта ферма… — пробормотал он.

— Ты забыл, так? — спросил Кит.

— Допустим.

— Ну и дальше забывай, — Кит подул на свой чай. — Там интересно, и все.

— Как тебя оттуда еще с собаками не выгнали.

— Зачем выгонять? Мы подружились.

— И фермеры не возражают, что ты к ним лазаешь?

Кит помотал головой. 

— Сначала… сначала Фрэнсис возражала немножко. Но когда она поняла, что Коринн, и Стивен, и Найк не против, то сказала, что я могу приходить. Я ей помогаю немножко. И она разрешает мне… — дальше неразборчиво. — Только у меня еще плохо получается.

Уши у него почему-то порозовели. У Лэнса уже исчерпались все возможные теории, чем там Кит может заниматься и почему не хочет Лэнсу об этом говорить. Хотя если так посмотреть… Кит вроде бы не столько не хочет, Кит стесняется. 

Та-ак.

— Не возражаешь, если я завтра с тобой схожу? — спросил Лэнс нейтральным тоном.

Про себя он приготовился, если Кит сейчас ответит отказом, брать эту соседскую ферму штурмом.

— Не возражаю, — вздохнул Кит. — Если сразу не будешь запрещать. Это почти безопасно, правда!

Нехорошее предчувствие усилилось.

— Когда я тебе что-то сразу запрещал? — спросил Лэнс, не подавая вида. — Посмотрю, поговорю со взрослыми… а там решим. Думаю, если ты за полтора года ничего себе не сломал, непосредственная опасность тебе правда не грозит.

Кит не то чтобы просиял, но явно ощутил некоторое облегчение. А Лэнс закончил ужин и пошел гуглить соседних фермеров, чтобы внезапное увлечение Кита агрономией не застало его врасплох.

Довольно быстро он нашел Фрэнсис Делонж и ее хозяйство — как оказалось, довольно известное в западной Канаде. Спустя десять минут Лэнс тихо фыркал — ну надо же. Никогда бы не подумал.

 

***

 

Эту старинную церковь Лэнс приметил давно, но ни разу не был внутри.

Ее построили, наверное, в начале двадцать первого века, и потому она немного напоминала космический корабль — точнее, Замок Львов, посаженный вертикально. Только несравнимо меньше: этажа два всего. Наверное, именно потому она и притянула его взгляд.

Даже круглое витражное окно над входом отливало знакомым зеленоватым оттенком.

Возле церкви росли кряжистые черные дубы, которые совсем не сочетались с белизной гладких бетонных стен. Осень осыпала их рыжим самородным золотом, а дождь придал всему оттенок смиренной грусти.

Наверное, самое подходящее настроение, чтобы ходить в церковь. Только ни смирения, ни тоски Лэнс в себе не ощущал. Адскую мешанину надежды, боли, злости, вины… Луизе вовек не распутать.

И все равно, наверное, пора.

Глубоко сунув руки в карманы, Лэнс переступил порог.

Внутри церковь казалась неожиданно традиционной: высокие сводчатые потолки, белые стены, алтарь… Ничего общего с разгулом ретрофутуризма снаружи. 

Как и следовало ожидать, в будний день здесь было пусто.

Чаша с водой тоже оказалась там, где Лэнс ожидал ее найти. Повинуясь детской привычке, Лэнс опустил пальцы в воду, совершил крестное знамение, потом преклонил колени перед дарохранительницей.

Затем встал и огляделся. 

Не только нет молящихся — священника Лэнс тоже не увидел. Свечи лежали в обычной картонной коробке у алтаря, рядом банка для пожертвований. Большая часть свечей в большом подсвечнике не горели.

Положив в банку купюру, Лэнс взял свечу и осторожно закрепил ее у небольшой статуи Пресвятой Девы в нише. Почему-то задрожали руки. Он вспомнил их старый с Пидж спор об атеизме — еще в те времена, когда все были живы и целы. Пидж начала со стандартного «Если Бог есть, почему же он позволяет невинным людям страдать?»

О, как тогда гордился Лэнс, каким умным себя чувствовал, когда прочел ей лекцию насчет свободы воли, которая равноценна в Его глазах для любого человека, и насчет того, что Бог дает поддержку, но не навязывает свою волю!

Пидж только фыркнула и сказала: «Сдается мне, это утешение для слабовольных», и Лэнс почти сутки с ней не разговаривал, пока Широ не заставил ее извиниться. После этого они не говорили о религии ни разу. Пока однажды, много месяцев спустя, заплаканная Пидж не пришла к нему среди ночи и не спросила: «Как ты справляешься?»

А Лэнс никак не справлялся. Лэнс молился, хотя толком помнил один «Патер ностер». Об этом он ей и сказал.

Пидж пробормотала что-то насчет того, что не бывает атеистов под огнем, потом забралась к нему в кровать и проплакала на его груди до утра.

Глядя на крошечный огонек свечи, Лэнс почти мог вспомнить это без боли.

«Милости, — пробормотал Лэнс. — Пожалуйста… милости. Не для меня… для них».

...Фрэнсис Делонж оказалась именно такой, какой он себе ее и представлял: немногословная рассудительная женщина с обветренным лицом, для которой на свете существовали только ее лошади. И она, и другие работники на ферме просто обожали Кита, который как-то пролез туда еще в прошлом году, подружился с лошадьми, да так и остался.

Глядя, как Кит, в старом жокейском шлеме и сапогах, разъезжает по двору на спине огромного рыжего мерина по кличке Найк, спокойно беря препятствия и даже показывая кое-какие интересные прыжки, Лэнс чувствовал и страх, и гордость одновременно. На спине лошади Кит выглядел взрослее, ловчее. Внезапно в нем проявился тот легкий, хищный юноша, которого помнил Лэнс. Оказывается, так мало времени осталось. Всего три-четыре года — и подросток.

«У него здорово получается, — сказала Фрэнсис. — Если не слишком вытянется, может быть жокеем».

«Он хочет быть пилотом», — ответил Лэнс. 

Потому что Кит все еще хотел. У него над кроватью висели на ниточки модели пилотируемых шаттлов, начиная с середины двадцатого века. Он даже записался в астрономический кружок при планетарии — правда, быстро ушел оттуда, когда выяснилось, что детей до двенадцати лет до ночных наблюдений не допускают.

«Жаль, если так», — сказала Фрэнсис.

И Лэнс тоже подумал — жаль.

Сейчас он с удивившей самого себя страстью молился: пусть. Пусть Кит станет жокеем. Или, скажем, заводчиком лошадей. Пусть забудет о Гарнизоне. Пусть Красный лев призовет сквозь время и пространство другого паладина.

Пожалуйста, мадонна. Я грешен, я эгоист; должен думать о судьбах миллиардов и о том, как трудно найти кого-то подходящего на эту роль, но… Он-то ничем не заслужил такого. Ты мать, ты понимаешь.

Аминь.

 

 **Часть 2. Горы  
** **  
****  
****  
** Дядя Эл разбудил его среди ночи. Или, по крайней мере, Киту так показалось, потому что темнота стояла, хоть глаз коли. Только светился оранжевый глазок на обогревателе и подсветка на электроплитке у окна.

— Вставай, — сказал дядя Эл. — Пора ехать.

Кит решил, что лампочка на обогревателе горит зря, а на самом деле он совсем не работает: вылезать из теплого спальника было самой настоящей мукой. Не повезло ему с дядюшкой-садистом. Кит все-таки кое-как выбрался и сразу принялся натягивать куртку. Дядя молча протянул ему кружку из толстого пластика, от которой сильно и пряно пахло кофе.

Вся остальная группа еще не поднялась: люди так и спали на спальниках у стены.

— Ага, значит, кофе мне уже можно? — спросил Кит, пригубливая горячий напиток.

Конечно, он уже пил кофе до этого, но никогда «официально». 

— Тут половина какао, — фыркнул дядя. — Но тебе нужно проснуться как следует, а то что-то поздно легли.

Кит кивнул.

Легли в самом деле поздно: сначала опоздал поезд, потом внедорожники, — да не ховеркары, а настоящие автомобили, на колесах! — которые везли всю группу в эту горную избушку, ехали медленно, потому что уже стемнело. Большинство взрослых задремало, а у Кита не получалось: чужие запахи и звуки будоражили его, он никак не мог удержаться и не вытягивать шею, чтобы не смотреть в маленькое окошко.

К тому же в машине едко и неприятно пахло, даже разболелась голова. Кит не сразу понял, что это и есть запах бензина.

— Есть хочешь? — спросил дядя.

Кит кивнул. Последнее время он сильно вырос — сейчас уже смешным казалось, что его когда-то не пускали на детский авиасимулятор, потому что рост не дотягивал до ста двадцати сантиметров, — и все время хотел есть.

Дядя протянул ему два куска ветчины с символическим ломтиком хлеба, и Кит вцепился в них почти с урчанием.

— Не чавкай так, студентов разбудишь.

Кит бросил на дядю едкий взгляд, но на всякий случай стал жевать помедленнее. 

— А что, они с нами не едут? — спросил он шепотом с набитым ртом.

— Нет, мы просто по пути совпали, ну и договорились вместе. С нами будет проводник, он сейчас должен подъехать.

В поезде и потом в машине дядя болтал с остальными так, будто знаком был тысячу лет. Кит решил, что это его знакомые из тира или, может, с соревнований. А оказывается, студенты. Он даже не понял, что они такие молодые: почти все парни были с бородами. В понимании Кита бороды носили только те, кому как минимум за тридцать.

Снаружи кто-то всхрапнул и вдруг заржал. У Кита заколотилось сердце. Неужели… или показалось?

— О, проводник, — дядя, уже успевший между разговорами смотать и убрать Китов спальник, подхватил с дощатого (с ума сойти, по-настоящему дощатого!) пола оба их рюкзака. — Допивай и пошли, дожуешь по дороге.

Они вышли на крыльцо, и Кит сразу понял, что все-таки утро, а не ночь: небо явственно светлело.

И перед крыльцом стояли…

— Я же обещал тебе сюрприз.

Кит не смотрел на дядю, но слышал по голосу: тот ухмылялся так, что морщинки на правой щеке опять собирались вокруг нашлепки искусственного глаза. 

Кит смотрел на лошадей.

Их было четверо: двое гнедых, один вороной и одна — непонятной масти. Они вырисовывались в утреннем полумраке туманными фигурами, от них знакомо и хорошо пахло летом и свободой, только добавлялась еще нота утреннего морозца.

Три лошади были оседланы, на четвертую были навьючены какие-то сумки.

Забыв про бутерброд, Кит соскочил с крыльца, подошел к ближайшему коню, гнедому. 

— Привет…

Протянул руку.

Тот повернул голову, покосился на Кита умным шоколадным глазом — и вдруг разом подобрал губами остатки Китова завтрака. Между прочим, не из той руки, которой Кит собирался его погладить, из другой. Как только шеей дотянулся.

— А-а, это Джонни у нас, он хитрюга, — весело сказал чей-то незнакомый голос с сильным среднеамериканским акцентом. — Гляжу, вы поладили.

— Нагловатый он у вас какой-то, — сказал дядя Эл позади. — Наверное, на нем лучше мне поехать.

— Нет, лучше я, — Кит не мог отвести глаз от мощной красивой шеи, ровной спины, шаловливых глаз. Они были не люди, лошади, но он прямо чувствовал: они _понимают_. — Мы… вроде правда поладили.

— Ну смотри… — проговорил дядя с некоторым сомнением. — Эти лошади не совсем фермерские, тут еще попробуй усиди.

Кит уже видел, что эти лошади не похожи были на тех, рядом с которыми он играл ребенком. И не похожи на лошадей в конюшне, где он подрабатывал прошлым и позапрошлым летом. Это были… Нет, не чистокровные верховые, конечно, и не арабские рысаки, но чувствовалось, что они не учеников по манежу возят, а ходят по диким горам.

— А ты в седло хоть залезешь, парнишка? — спросил неизвестный Киту проводник. — Кит, да? Или подсадить?

— Да, это Кит, — сказал дядя. — А я Эл, будем знакомы. Залезет, еще как.

Кит провел рукой по левому боку Джонни, еще раз заглянул в косящий глаз. Не будешь пакостничать, да? Захватил рукой повод и часть гривы, вставил ногу в стремя и легко вспрыгнул в седло. Утренняя росистая трава и даже высокое крыльцо коттеджа сразу унеслись далеко. Кит выпрямился, радуясь полузабытому за год ощущению: он снова на лошадиной спине!

Джонни всхрапнул и сделал попытку сразу идти куда-то, но Кит машинально натянул поводья. Так, теперь подогнать стремена… впрочем, как ни странно, они почти не требовали подгонки: кто бы ни пользовался этой сбруей раньше, он был ненамного выше Кита.

— Вообще на нем моя дочка катается, — сказал проводник. — Он так-то парень вежливый.

— Хорошо, может, научит чему Кита, — пошутил дядя. — Ну, показывайте мне, куда девать рюкзаки, сто лет не пользовался вьючным животным.

...Минут через пятнадцать они отъехали от перевалочного коттеджа и начали подниматься по тропе, петлявшей между серыми валунами и чуть более темной в полумраке травой. Запахи плыли над землей такие, что даже голова кружилась. Кит большую часть из них не мог разобрать, но они чем-то приятно волновали его и одновременно слегка тревожили. Вместе с травами и влажной землей Кит различал заодно более резкие, животные запахи: какие-то звери метили территорию, как собаки в городе.

— Кто тут водится? — спросил он проводника. — Из хищников?

— Лисы, койоты, — ответил тот. — Где лес, там пумы. Тут суховато, плешь.

Дядя Эл покосился на Кита.

— Метки чуешь? — спросил он почему-то вполголоса.

Кит рассеянно кивнул. Спина Джонни покачивалась под ним, и от этого было особенно хорошо и спокойно, словно он вдруг стал совсем маленьким и кто-то большой, остро пахнущий нес его на руках. 

Воздух понемногу светлел, но не как в городе, когда он будто становится белым: здесь в темноту как будто понемногу заливали легкие, пастельные тона. Вот немного золотого, немного розового, немного голубоватого. 

Тропа поднималась вверх между сухим кустарником, а потом вдруг вынырнула на простор в седловине холмов, открыв прямо под ними просторное поле, которое мягкими складками убегало к самым горным пикам. 

Словно по команде, прямо из-за гор хлынуло мощным потоком солнце, сразу сделав все золотым и невесомым. Трава, секунду назад тусклая, загорелась яркой зеленью, и в ней искрами вспыхнули розовые столбики иван-чая. Медовый, теплый запах хлынул в ноздри, заглушая все вокруг.

— Надо же, — восхищенно проговорил дядя рядом. — Красотища!

— Сам каждый раз не налюбуюсь, — согласился проводник. — Отсюда ракурс хороший. Фотографировать будете?

Кит даже не понял, о чем он. Фотографировать? Мысль о том, чтобы лезть за телефоном, показалась почти кощунственной. 

Словно прочитав его мысль, дядя сказал:

— Шутите? Мы же не профи. В жизни такую красоту не передадим.

— Ну, мое дело предложить… А раз не будете, то едем дальше, а то до полудня не успеем к перевалу.

— А зачем успевать к перевалу до полудня? — спросил Кит.

— Затем, что мне еще надо домой сегодня вернуться, — ответил проводник. — Старик Закария меня на ночлег не положит.

— Что за старик Закария? — спросил Кит, когда они с дядей пристроились за лошадью проводника.

Он только сейчас заметил, что дядя держится в седле довольно ловко, хотя и скованно: как будто ездил когда-то давно, только забыл.

— Помнишь, я обещал, что найду тебе учителя боевых искусств? — дядя Эл ему подмигнул. — Считай, едем к твоему персональному Йоде. Только обстановочка здесь помилее, чем болота Дагобы.

Кит хихикнул. Да уж, гораздо милее!

Учитель боевых искусств! Лошади! Горы!

Лучше и придумать ничего нельзя! Да это будет самое крутое лето за все его двенадцать лет!

 

***

 

Дед Закария жил как будто веке в девятнадцатом, если не раньше. Дом под двускатной крышей, с бревенчатым сарайчиком рядом, стоял на холме в предгорьях в гордом одиночестве, во многих милях от ближайшей деревни. 

Правда, снаружи дом обшивали пластиковые панели, а под выступом крыши пряталась целая гроздь спутниковых тарелок, но это уже были мелочи. Тем более, что в гостиной Кит обнаружил самый настоящий камин, в одной из спален — жестяную печь, а на кухне газовую плиту (как будто кто-то еще готовит на газу!) и даже самый настоящий телевизор! Серьезно, Кит было решил, что это антикварный компьютер, но потом до него дошло, что ни у какого компьютера не может быть так мало кнопок.

Впрочем, из всего этого антиквариата дед Закария оказался самым интересным.

Это был невысокий — в смысле, гораздо ниже дяди Эла, а так высокий, наверное, — широкоплечий темнокожий человек с абсолютно белой шевелюрой и висячими усами, загорелый, тоже с маленькими шрамами на руках. Правда, оба глаза у него были на месте, зато на левой руке не хватало двух пальцев.

— Значит, вот кого мне дорогой внук отправил, — сказал Закария, увидев дядю Эла и Кита. — Ну удружил.

— Ваш внук — хороший парень, — ответил дядя Эл.

— Неосторожный только, — покачал головой Закария. — Опаснее компьютеров в нашей жизни ничего нет, а он лезет и лезет…

— Поэтому я за ним и присматриваю, — широко улыбнулся Эл. — А вы взамен посмотрите немного за моим племянником.

— Что-то он не похож на твоего племянника.

— Так ведь и Алек на вашего внука не слишком похож.

— И то верно, — Закария хмыкнул. — Ладно, раз приехали — помогайте по хозяйству. Ты, здоровяк, дрова колоть умеешь? Хорошо. А ты, парень, натаскай-ка воды из ручья.

— У вас же есть водокачка, — заикнулся Кит.

— У меня и бензопила есть, — ответил дед Закария. — Но пока вы тут, будете делать по-моему.

— Эй, Кит, он как сенсей в старых фильмах, — фыркнул Эл. — Скажи спасибо, что тряпкой тебя воду носить не заставил.

— Куда мне до сенсеев, — улыбнулся Захария в усы. — Сломалась у меня водокачка, починить руки пока не дошли. А бензин для пилы я берегу.

Так Кит и дядя Эл поселились у старика Закарии.

Кит так и не понял, откуда дядя про него знал: на прямой вопрос дядя напустил туману, как он любил. Кит знал, что дядя прибегает к туманным выражением, когда не хочет ему врать, и отстал. В первый вечер он застал, как дядя Эл говорит по видеосвязи с каким-то молодым человеком с ярко-синими волосами, называя его Алеком. Дядя сказал что-то типа «нормально поладили с твоим дедом», но когда увидел, что Кит за ним наблюдает, тут же вышел из дома на крыльцо.

Ни до, ни после Кит этого «Алека» не видел.

Обычно Кит засыпал сразу же, стоило принять горизонтальное положение. Иногда даже этого не требовалось: случалось ему спать и сидя, и даже один раз — унизительный и недостойный его лет случай! — свернувшись клубком на коленях у дяди Эла. Тот после этого дразнил Кита «котенком» сильнее обычного.

Но в этот раз он лежал без сна довольно долго, прислушиваясь, как шуршат листья на улице. Не было слышно ни машин на улице, ни соседей за стеной. Иногда в лесу вскрикивали совы. Киту почти сразу стало ясно, что горы и лес не спят так же, как не спит город — вечно кто-то бегает в траве и шныряет в листьях, разыскивая поживу.

«И когда я полечу в космос, — сказал Кит себе, — там тоже за стенами будет жизнь. Разные частицы будут сталкиваться между собой, и темная энергия, или как ее там, будет крутиться… просто я этого не буду слышать и понимать».

С такими мыслями он и уснул.

Проснулся Кит рано, хотя и не так рано, как накануне. А все потому, что снаружи, на улице, что-то происходило. Кто-то размеренно, ритмично ухал, что-то шлепалось о землю.

Кит подпрыгнул на кровати и высунулся в окошко.

Его положили в чердачной комнате, окно выходило во двор. Кит увидел, что дядя Эл размеренно отжимается прямо на земле, через каждые два раза отталкиваясь от земли посильнее и хлопая в ладоши.

Кит уже видел такое не раз и даже сам немножко умел — хотя с хлопками у него не получалось пока больше, чем пятьдесят раз. Дядя же, судя по тому, как блестела у него спина, шел уже хорошо во вторую сотню.

Дед Закария стоял над ним, скрестив руки, и считал.

— Хорош, — сказал он, наконец, когда дядя Эл закончил. — По мышцам судя, драться-то ты немного умеешь. Почему сам пацана не учишь?

— Я его выучил правильно дышать и правильно стоять, — весело, хотя и чуть задыхаясь, сказал дядя Эл. — И правильно падать. А для всего остального мне нужен кое-кто получше.

Дед Закария хмыкнул.

— Ну-ка, посмотрим, какой ты. Нож есть?

— В рюкзаке, — покачал головой дядя Эл.

Закария прищурился.

— Ой не договариваешь, — сказал он. — Хотя не могу сказать, где ты его прячешь.

Кит тоже не мог, особенно сверху. Дядя Эл был без рубашки, несмотря на утренний холод, но в полотняных штанах с кучей карманов. По мнению Кита, нож мог лежать в любом.

Между тем дед Закария вытащил из внутреннего кармана жилетки один нож, другой снял с пояса. Протянул оба рукоятями вперед. Дядя Эл взял тот, что побольше.

Дед Закария хмыкнул.

— У тебя и так руки длиннее, парень. Не переборщил с дистанцией? 

Дядя только пожал плечами.

Кит до этого видел сражения на ножах только в фильмах, и там сначала герои долго кружили, выискивая слабые места и в некоторых случаях обмениваясь оскорблениями. Дяде и Закарии вроде незачем было оскорблять друг друга — они ведь познакомились только вчера, — но уж точно они должны были сначала разойтись? Закарии, наверное, следовало снять жилет, раз уж дядя Эл собирался спарринговаться без рубашки…

Но они не стали расходиться, да и жилет остался на плечах. Кит еле успел увидеть, что произошло: дядя сделал первый выпад ножом, без замаха, целя деду Закарии в живот. Закария как-то увернулся — тут уже Кит не успел увидеть, как, — но дядя подставил ему подножку, и они покатились по земле. 

У Кита зашумело в ушах: показалось, что мелькнуло кровь. Но нет, просто из-под жилетки у деда Закарии выглянула футболка с ярко-красным рисунком. Противники все-таки отскочили друг от друга, тяжело дыша, примерно как в фильмах, но никто не торопился никого обходить. Дядя стоял на одном колене, сжимая нож под каким-то странным углом, в фильмах Кит ни разу такого не видел. Закария прочно стоял, широко расставив ноги и наклонившись вперед.

— Хватит? — спросил дядя.

— Ха, — ответил Закария. — Мы оба знаем, что грязных трюков у меня больше. Покажи, что ты можешь.

Дядя медленно, нехорошо улыбнулся.

— Может, мне еще и замедлиться? — пробормотал он, но в утренней тишине голос разносился по двору четко. — В образовательных целях.

Закария размял плечи.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Давай сбавим темп. Раз уж у нас зритель.

Должно быть, они оба заметили Кита в окне. Кит со всхлипом втянул воздух: он не сообразил, что до сих пор задерживал дыхание. Сердце билось, как бешеное. Конечно, он бывал у дяди в тире и видел, как тот стрелял. Но стрельба — это стрельба; это скучно. Теперь же дядя делал что-то действительно _клевое_. Кит и не подозревал, что он так может.

Но… старик Закария сказал, что он лучше? И дядя вроде так сказал, вчера же еще. Что, мол, Киту нужен хороший учитель. Но как он может быть лучше? Он старше, и пузо у него, и пальцев нет. На взгляд Кита, дядя двигался гораздо быстрее и ловчее.

На сей раз Кит отчетливо увидел, что дядя прыгнул вперед, прямо из позиции на одном колене. Такое точно бывает только в кино. Вроде бы дядя снова целился Закарии в живот или, может, даже в шею, но Закария довольно легко отбил его нож своим, а потом парировал еще удар, который дядя попытался нанести левой рукой. 

Затем они все-таки затанцевали друг вокруг друга, хотя на гораздо более близкой дистанции, чем ожидал Кит. Не похоже было, что они дрались только ножами: в ход пошли и колени, и локти, и в какой-то момент Кит решил, что даже зубы — но все-таки даже в «замедленном» темпе он еле успевал следить, так что, может, ему почудилось.

Это правда немного напоминало очень странный танец, вроде танго или румбы, где танцоры не очень хорошо знают движения, а потому постоянно натыкаются друг на друга, но при этом придерживаются определенного ритма.

Наконец они оба шагнули друг от друга прочь — именно шагнули, а не отпрыгнули — и Закария пробормотал:

— У какой гориллы ты учился, парень? 

Дядя Эл засмеялся.

— Там и тут.

— Да уж, понахватал… Никакого таланта, мало тренировок, слишком много думаешь, но отлично соображаешь, — Закария сказал довольно жестко, словно черту подводил. — И все это на стандартной основе… как будто тебя в военке начали учить драться, но не доучили.

— Я был безнадежен, и меня выгнали, — снова улыбнулся дядя. — Пришлось добирать.

— У кого? — Закария продемонстрировал замах. — Этот прием выглядит так, как будто рассчитан на меч, а не на нож. Или на кого-то с очень длинными руками.

Дядя пожал плечами.

— А вот тут ты держал нож, как будто собирался бить когтем. Ты хоть обратил внимание, что заточка с другой стороны? 

— С чем только не приходилось работать.

— А здесь, — Закария сделал что-то ногами, — держать баланс тебя учил кто-то с очень низким центром тяжести. Я удивлен, как ты не падаешь.

— Природный талант и бальные танцы, — дядя бросил короткий взгляд вверх. — Слышишь, гатито? Во всем нужен систематический подход. Ну-ка умывайся и беги вниз, похоже, тебе будут давать первый урок на примере твоего старика.

 

***

 

Ночью, когда тишина обволакивает дом, Лэнс не спит. Лэнс думает.

Он давно не пишет писем Пидж, как-то смирился, перестал — кончился зашифрованный кристалл памяти. Но теперь ему хочется опять начать. Вытащить обычный блокнот и писать обычным текстом, пусть читает кто хочет…

Кого я ращу из этого мальчика?

Может, я слишком мягок к нему? Слишком жесток?

Какое будущее его ждет? Я делаю только хуже? Делаю только лучше?

Кто у меня выйдет — мягкий домашний сынок Кит вместо привычного к одиночеству подростка-выживальщика? Не сослужу ли я ему этим плохую службу? 

А если этого будущего все-таки не наступит?..

И — можно ли доверять этому Закарии? 

Алек за него ручается, а Лэнс теперь, пожалуй, ручается за самого Алека: из всей его команды молодой хакер ему ближе всего. Да и сам Закария нравится Лэнсу. Лэнс чувствует, так сказать, духовное родство.

Но…

Лэнс переворачивается на другой бок.

Хуже всего, что если набрать телефонный номер, который Пидж когда-то заставила его заучить, он услышит ее голос. Ей всего десять, но привычные интонации уже начинают появляться. Он это знает. Он недавно не удержался, зашел на сайт ее школы и послушал подкаст с научной ярмарки.

В лесу кричит птица. Лэнс ее не знает, и на несколько минут ему кажется, что он на чужой планете, и надо глядеть в оба, потому что встреча с повстанческими силами за перевалом ждет только завтра, а пока они с лесом один на один. Хорошо бы удалось утром взгромоздиться на чудовищного местного верхового зверя, помесь страуса и крокодила, с первой попытки… удачно, что в этой реальности Кит научился ездить верхом заранее.

Лэнс засыпает.

 

***

 

В горах и впрямь оказалось хорошо. Правда, первые несколько дней Кит жалел, что не остался опять подрабатывать на ферме у Фрэнсис, как он делал прошлым и позапрошлым летом. Хотя если бы их проводник оставил лошадей… Но лошадей он увел с собой, а свой конь у Закарии был только один — старый злобный мерин, который не подпускал к себе никого, кроме хозяина. На нем Закария иногда ездил в ближайшую деревню за продуктами.

Но постепенно, когда мышцы и кости у Кита перестали ныть от непомерной нагрузки, он оценил, до чего тут здорово.

Горы каждый день показывали себя по-новому. Менялись запахи и звуки, отцветали одни цветы, зацветали новые. Когда Кит перестал зверски уставать после тренировок, то обнаружил, что ни дядя Эл, ни Закария ничего не имеют против того, что он бегает и лазает вечерами по окрестностям. Поставили только условие возвращаться до заката.

«До заката, слышишь? — повторил дядя Эл. — Не до темноты. В горах темнеет быстро».

Кит кивнул: что тут непонятного.

У него появилось в окрестностях несколько любимых мест. Во-первых, огромный, заросший мхом камень на берегу темного лесного озера, со всех сторон окруженного широкими, немного волшебными елями. Во-вторых, другая пирамидка камней, то ли кем-то сложенная, то ли сама собой образовавшаяся на скальном выступе. 

Оттуда открывался отличный вид на лес, будто на мохнатую золотисто-зеленую шкуру. Кит любил сидеть на самой вершине и смотреть, как от гор на эту шкуру накатывает более глубокая, синевато-зеленая волна тени. Когда она доползала до середины, это значило, что пора спускаться и бежать домой.

В лесу ниже по склону в это время становилось уже сумрачно, и из травы выныривали зеленоватые огоньки. Кит в первый раз обалдел, когда их увидел, не сразу даже понял, что это светлячки.

Дядя Эл обрадовался тоже и признался:

— Никогда не видел. Там, где я вырос, они не водятся, а потом как-то случая не было.

Закария остро посмотрел на него.

— Я думал, тебя по свету помотало.

— Еще как, — фыркнул Эл. — Если не знаешь, мужик, светлячки вообще-то почти вымерли в двадцать первом веке. Как пчелы. Какая-то болезнь, экологическая катастрофа. Теперь восстанавливаются понемногу. 

— Надо же, — Закария только головой покачал. — Я родился в этих горах. Здесь они были всегда.

— Повезло, — серьезно кивнул Эл, разглядывая маленькую букашку, присевшую к нему на палец.

В общем, Кит привык к здешнему житью. Привык к биотуалету на улице, привык, что количество горячей воды ограничено объемом цистерны и с мытьем нужно поторапливаться. Научился разводить костер, готовить на газу и чистить овощи (дядя Эл раньше немного учил его готовить, но овощи они всегда покупали в универмаге очищенные). Все, кроме лука: Кит начинал страшно чихать еще до того, как снимали даже верхнюю шкурку.

Слыша, как Кит вечерами рассказывает дяде Элу, где он побывал, что видел, и как он унюхал лисицу или видел на дереве енота и они шипели друг на друга, Закария начал называть Кита Маугли. Совсем как дядя Эл целую вечность назад.

— Ничуть я не похож на Маугли, — возразил Кит. — Тот ходил босиком и голышом, наверное, тоже, это ему уже потом набедренную повязку нарисовали.

— Ну, голышом я не советую, — фыркнул Закария. — А босиком попробуй иногда, только осторожно. Помогает с балансом.

— Только далеко от дома не отходи, с непривычки можешь ногу уколоть, — предупредил дядя Эл.

— И со змеями осторожнее, — это уже добавил Закария. — Тут гадюки попадаются.

— Что?! — дядя Эл тут же встревожился. — Кит, никаких «босиком»! Только в ботинках!

Конечно, Кит с тех пор стал пробовать и босиком тоже. Понемногу, как сначала посоветовал дядя Эл, пока не переполошился безо всякой причины. Как будто Кит не видел змей в окрестностях Монреаля! Как будто не знал, что если не наступить на змею или на ее гнездо, то жалить она не будет.

Короче, Кит думал, что они живут тут уже целую вечность, но оказалось, что прошло всего две недели и скоро дядя Элу нужно было уезжать обратно, на работу. В самом начале они договорились, что Кит подумает и решит, хочет ли остаться тут до середины августа — один, без дяди, — или вернуться с ним, но Кит как-то об этом забыл.

— Здесь есть спутниковая связь, — сказал дядя. — Если что, всегда сможешь мне позвонить, и я тебя заберу. Но это может потребовать пары дней. Сам видел, добраться сюда непросто.

И вот внезапно почти подошло время решать.

С одной стороны, Киту тут нравилось. Правда нравилось. И дед Закария учил его интересным вещам: пока еще просто как драться без ножа, как прятаться, как кувыркаться. Но обещал, что скоро доберутся они и до ножа, и, может быть, даже попробуют что-то подлиннее. «Подлиннее!» При этих словах Киту сразу представлялся какой-нибудь роскошный меч. 

Да и сам Закария ему нравился: он совершенно не походил на Китовых учителей и инструкторов из школы, но было в нем что-то эдакое учительское, по-хорошему теплое. Будто ему нравилось, когда Кит делает успехи, хотя внешне он старается этого не показывать. И еще от него приятно пахло табаком и старой кожей: дед Закария табак не курил, а жевал. Кит даже не знал, что такое бывает.

Однако целый месяц без дяди Эла?.. А что если… что, если дядя Эл не приедет за ним в конце лета? Глупо, но… мало ли что может случиться. Уж лучше уехать с ним сейчас.

С другой стороны — Кит больше не маленький напуганный мальчик. Ему двенадцать лет, он почти подросток. Всего через три года можно поступать в Гарнизон, как он хотел. А тогда-то уж Кит будет совсем взрослым. Ну, не прямо супервзрослым, но достаточно взрослым, чтобы жить совершенно одному. Неужели он боится всего месяц провести без дяди? 

И неужели он правда не верит в то, что дядя за ним вернется, когда они целых четыре года вместе — а кажется, что целую жизнь?

«А что если что-нибудь случится с самим дядей — как с папой? — спросил предательский голос в глубине головы. — Ты правда хочешь опять это упустить?»

Кит подавил этот голос. С дядей ничего не случится. Он здоров. Он не ходит регулярно к доктору, как папа. Он, вот, отжимается по двести раз с хлопками. А если Кит когда-то думал, что он наемный убийца и в него стреляют, так это было давно и неправда. Кит был совсем малявкой. Дядя всего лишь инструктор по стрельбе и консультант, никто его без Кита не убьет.

За три дня до того, как надо было решать окончательно, дед Закария сказал:

— Завтра пойдем в однодневный поход на гору Синюю. По-моему, у Маугли уже достаточно силенок.

«Однодневный поход» — это звучало здорово. Кит уже ходил в дневные походы в школе, но там их в основном возили на автобусах. Здесь все обещало быть совсем по-другому и гораздо интереснее.

Они вышли на рассвете — ну, тут ничего особенного, у деда Закарии Кит привык подниматься с восходом. Сначала шагали вниз, по той самой тропе, по которой приехали сюда, только на сей раз пешком, а не верхом, и пришлось идти дольше. Потом пошли сосновым лесом, мимо той самой скалы, на которой Кит любил сидеть по вечерам, и вышли наконец к речке, текущей по дну оврага.

Кит никогда еще не заходил так далеко. Река ему понравилась — и мшистые валуны, и крутые пенистые пороги, и острый, свежий запах. Хотелось спуститься пониже, поближе к черной воде и белой пене, но стенки оврага казались слишком крутыми и опасными даже для него, хотя Кит хорошо лазил и землю здесь удерживали корни деревьев. 

— Ничего, — сказал дед Закария. — Скоро овраг понизится, посмотришь поближе.

«Скоро» оказалось почти через час, да и река стала спокойнее. Похоже, они незаметно спустились в долину между горами: склон сделался куда более пологим, стенки оврага опустились, и река, все еще быстрая, стала шире. Теперь она в самом деле походила на реку, а не на ручей-переросток.

— Ух ты! — в одном месте река образовывала порог, и из прозрачных струй и белой пены поднималась целая цепочка мшистых камней, самое то перебраться на другой берег. — Я сбегаю туда и сразу обратно, можно?

— Не стоит, — возразил дядя Эл. — Может быть опасно.

— А равновесие-то удержишь? — с усмешкой спросил дед Закария. — Камни скользкие.

Кит фыркнул и принялся разуваться.

Дядя Эл только глаза закатил и пробормотал что-то насчет того, что, конечно, он выбрал неправильную тактику — одно слово об опасности, и Кит хоть в жерло вулкана головой вперед полезет. У Кита почему-то при этих словах потеплело в груди от гордости.

Держать равновесие оказалось сложнее, чем Кит думал. Мшистые камни так и норовили выскользнуть из-под стопы. К тому же они оказались очень холодными: вода в реке была куда холоднее воды лесного озера, к которой Кит привык. Ледяные брызги обдавали ноги до колен, мгновенно промочив штаны. 

И все-таки Кит благополучно добрался до противоположного берега, развернулся, глядя на фигуры дяди Эла и деда Закарии на том берегу. День был пасмурный, но тут солнце наконец раздвинуло тучи, засверкав в их волосах, и Кит с удивлением увидел: надо же, у дяди так много седины уже! А Кит как-то не замечал. Может, скоро он совсем побелеет, как дед Закария?

Подумав об этом, Кит шагнул на первый из камней. И тут справа, вниз по течению, что-то грохнуло. Сильно так.

Кит ойкнул, пошатнулся, широко расставил руки, чтобы удержать равновесие.

Дядя Эл и Закария что-то закричали с того берега — зря, Кит все равно их не мог слышать. Он зашатался на камнях — и широкие ветви с пробивающимися сквозь них лучами солнца вдруг мелькнули над головой, а потом вода ударила в лицо.

«Хорошо, что вода, хорошо, что не камни!» — успел подумать Кит.

Мелькнуло: самое опасное, это если ударит о камни, и ударит именно головой. Тогда все. 

Кит сгруппировался, закрывая голову руками. Вода попала в рот, в нос, очень хотелось вдохнуть, он заработал ногами, вроде бы даже оттолкнулся от дна — речка оказалась неглубокая — и вдруг его голова оказалась на поверхности. Он даже увидел дядю Эла и Закарию, бегущих по берегу, но почему-то далеко, гораздо дальше, чем они были раньше. Странно, вроде всего несколько секунд прошло, как он успел отплыть так далеко?

— Держи голову над водой! — закричал кто-то. — Кит! Я сейчас!

Это дядя Эл: он спускался к берегу, на ходу сдирая с плеч рюкзак.

— Там ниже бревно поперек реки! — закричал второй голос. — Не ударься головой, зацепись за него!

Это дед Закария.

Кит кое-как развернулся в воде: надо видеть, куда плывешь.

И в самом деле, дед Закария оказался прав: ручей перегораживало черное бревно, такое же осклизлое и замшелое, как камни, по которым только что скакал Кит. Между бревном и водой даже не было зазора: Кит непременно ударится головой, если не нырнет.

Или — у него будет всего один шанс.

Кит постарался выпрыгнуть из воды и обнаружил, что это легче, чем он думал: тут на самом деле было всего по шею, просто течение тянуло так быстро, что стоять в воде не получалось. Но это значит…

Перед самым бревном он с силой оттолкнулся ногами от речного дна и выпрыгнул вперед и вверх, бросая себя на пахнущую тиной и плесенью преграду, словно рыба, которая выбрасывается из воды на пляж.

Ура! Он победил!

— Не двигайся, — дядя Эл уже оказался у края бревна. — Сейчас мы тебя достанем.

Он обвязывался веревкой, второй конец этой веревки держал дед Закария.

Кит кивнул, прижавшись щекой к коре.

Вдруг он почувствовал, как ему холодно, как стучат зубы. Вода была ледяная, а он этого даже не заметил.

Дядя Эл между тем уже вошел в воду и двигался к нему. Ему река оказалась меньше чем по пояс. Кит подумал, что очень глупо было бы утонуть в такой мелкой речке.

Дядя Эл подхватил его и вынес на берег, бормоча что-то по-испански. Может, ругательства, может, молитву: Кит все хотел выучить испанский, чтобы лучше его понимать, да все никак не находилось времени. В школе они, конечно, учили французский.

— Пошли на открытое место, на солнце, — сказал старик Закария. — Ребенка надо согреть.

— Какое открытое место?! — рявкнул дядя Эл, и Кит впервые слышал у него такие интонации. — Ты выстрела, что ли, не слышал?!

Выстрел! Точно, тот самый хлопок, из-за которого Кит оступился.

— А что ты предлагаешь, костер? — спросил Закария. — Чтобы дым учуяли? Да они уже и так услышали наши вопли. Пойдем, надо подняться повыше. Я знаю, где можно спрятаться.

— К-кто услышал? — спросил Кит, хотя зубы и язык еле повиновались.

— Браконьеры, — ответил дед Закария. — На оленей охотятся. Кому тут еще быть.

Кит однажды видел олениху с оленятами. Она вышла к озеру попить, пока он неподвижно лежал на том самом большом камне, глядя на воду.

Ему вдруг стало еще холоднее.

 

***

 

Укромное место, о котором говорил дед Закария, оказалось небольшой возвышенной площадкой, где росло, уцепившись корнями за скалу, жутко искривленное дерево. Сюда ярко светило солнце, и камень, на который дядя усадил Кита, отливал белым жаром, но Кит не почувствовал его тепла.

Дерево маскировало своими ветвями площадку, но видно было отсюда хорошо, как с той скалы, которую облюбовал Кит: и шкуру леса внизу, и горы кругом. Синюю гору Кит увидел тоже: отсюда она казалась ближе, но ненамного. Он был уверен, что за утро они прошли больше.

Поймав его взгляд, дядя Эл покачал головой.

— Туда не пойдем сегодня, все. Лишь бы ты пневмонию не поймал.

Он помог Киту раздеться — руки-ноги у того еле двигались, — растер его собственным шерстяным свитером, до боли, а потом накинул на него куртку, сброшенную Закарией.

— Влей в пацана немного виски, — велел дед Закария.

— У меня нет.

— Ну водку. Или что там у тебя во фляжке.

— Кленовый сироп с успокоительными.

Дед Закария тихо зафыркал. Дядя Эл только приподнял брови, снял фляжку с пояса и протянул Закарии — хлебни, мол. Тот послушался и скорчил рожу.

— Как ты таскаешь с собой такую гадость?

— Источник сахара, — отрезал дядя Эл. — Кстати, в самом деле, глотни-ка, гатито. Хуже не будет.

Кит не любил кленовый сироп и даже блинчики обычно ел с джемом, но тут послушался, хотя тот, что был у дяди Эла во фляжке, отдавал чем-то горьким и неприятным. Зато эта гадость сразу успокоила желудок, который ходил ходуном, как будто Кит наглотался морской воды.

Кит начал потихоньку чувствовать, что камень под ним теплый, даже горячий. И солнце светит сверху тоже не просто так. Даже, пожалуй, жарко светит. Лето же, июль.

— Знаешь что, — сказал вдруг дядя Эл, — постереги-ка ты Кита. Я схожу посмотрю, что там с браконьерами.

— Как это ты посмотришь? — уточнил Закария.

Вместо ответа дядя Эл отцепил от своего рюкзака кожаный чехол, достал оттуда нужные запчасти и в два счета сложил винтовку Ичикавы — Кит знал, как она называется, потому что видел, как дядя стрелял из такой на соревнованиях.

— Лихо, — признал дед Закария. — Только как ты собрался их тут искать? Местность-то знаешь?

— По звукам и по тепловым сигнатурам, — дядя коснулся своего протеза. — Не бойся, глупостей творить не собираюсь. Просто прослежу, чтобы мы с ними разминулись.

— Опять же, местности не знаешь, — Закария покачал головой. — Пойду я.

— Я с вами! — Кит соскочил с камня, плотнее запахивая на себе куртку Закарии. — Я уже нормально!

— Сиди, — это Закария и Эл сказали хором.

Потом посмотрели друг на друга.

— Я могу одолжить тебе винтовку, — произнес дядя Эл неожиданно мягко, — но ты попадешь, если что? И так, чтобы тебя не заметили? Или с ножом выйдешь против троих-четверых? Или сколько их?

Закария покосился на Кита.

— Человек семь и грузовик, — сказал он наконец. — С подъемным краном, чтобы туши таскать. Надо проследить и вызвать полицию.

— Я вызову, — кивнул Эл. — Не потеряюсь, не волнуйся. Давай телефон.

Помолчав, Закария скинул с плеча свой рюкзак и достал из наружного кармана увесистый кирпич спутникового телефона. Дядя Эл прицепил его к своему поясу.

Потом сел перед Китом на корточки и неожиданно поцеловал его в лоб. Он никогда раньше так не делал.

— Я ненадолго, гатито, — сказал он. 

— Правда? — Кит сам удивился, до чего у него испуганный голос. Он как-то на самом деле не чувствовал страха, настолько все быстро происходило.

— Всего семь человек, — фыркнул дядя Эл. — И подходить близко не буду. Ты же меня знаешь, я не герой. Ну, я пошел.

Кит с дедом Закарией остались на солнечной скале одни.

Кит не знал, сколько он просидел на камне, кутаясь в куртку, пока ему не стало жарко. Тогда Закария заставил его надеть его собственные трусы и майку, еще немного влажные, но уже вполне терпимые, закутал в куртку снова и загнал в тень — «не хватало схватить одновременно пневмонию и солнечный удар». Еще какое-то время спустя Закария заставил Кита съесть целую плитку шоколада и два сэндвича с беконом. Это были не сэндвичи дяди Эла — хлеба в них было куда больше, чем бекона — но Кит, к своему удивлению, расправился с ними моментально.

А потом Кит услышал что-то…

— Выстрел… — сказал он вслух.

— Ерунда, — ответил дед Закария. — Выстрел был бы громче.

Он сидел, скрестив ноги, и выглядывал что-то внизу, в лесу.

— Может, нам за ним пойти? — спросил Кит. — Я уже совсем высох.

— А раз высох, так поупражняйся, — велел дед Закария, не глядя на него. — Семьдесят отжиманий, сто приседаний. Разрешаю два подхода. Давай.

Кит не стал даже спорить. Зачем, когда, тренируясь, он забудет, что дядя Эл ушел, и его нет, и нет, и в этот раз с ним тоже может что-нибудь случиться…

Первый десяток отжиманий.

Второй.

«Пусть только он вернется, — подумал Кит про себя. — Пусть только он вернется. Я больше никогда не буду бояться. Я… я проведу здесь сколько надо, без него, пусть он только всегда возвращается!»

— Эй, стоять, — дед Закария положил большую коричневую руку на плечо Киту. — Сказал же — в два подхода. Угробишь себя.

Кит упрямо помотал головой. Ему казалось — если сделать все сразу, дядя вернется быстрее.

Вдруг они услышали гул в небе — и над головами пронесся малый атмосферный катер. Кит даже разглядел желтую эмблему на борту.

— Полиция, — выдохнул дед Закария. — Ну, вот теперь пошли навстречу.

Штаны и куртка Кита, сделанные из специальной синтетики, уже совсем высохли, а ботинки вообще остались сухими, потому что он и не брал их собой в реку. И все-таки когда Кит спешил вслед за дедом Закарией, он чувствовал, что одежда немного чужая на теле, и вообще сам он какой-то чужой. Как будто с сегодняшнего утра прошла тысяча лет.

Кит раньше учуял знакомый дядин запах — корица, валерьянка, ружейная смазка, крем для рук, — и услышал громкое насвистывание, чем увидел его самого. Поэтому он обогнал Закарию (тот рявкнул что-то следом — мол, горная тропа не место для обгона) и врезался с размаху в дядин живот.

— Эй! — Эл подхватил его на руки, как давно уже по просьбе Кита не делал. — Соскучился уже, что ли? Ну да, я знаю, что неотразим.

Кит спрятал лицо у дяди на плече.

— Дядя, — пробормотал он. — Я останусь тут до конца лета. Я хочу быть таким же, как ты.

— Таким же, как — не надо ни в коем случае, — серьезно ответил дядя Эл. — А вообще, гатито, прямо не знаю, смогу ли я тебя отпустить. Ты вон, в реки падаешь.

— Но ведь выплываю, — упрямо сказал Кит ему в шею.

Он впервые заметил, что щетина на шее у дяди тоже седоватая, светлая на коричневой коже.

— Выплываешь, ага, — эхом согласился дядя Эл.

 

 **Часть 3. Гарнизон  
** **  
****  
****  
** Это случилось семь лет назад.

Кисаки Широгане казалось, что на второй год обучения в Гарнизоне едет уже совсем другая девушка: поумневшая, повзрослевшая. Поэтому она отказалась от предложения отца ее подвезти.

— Ты просто начнешь смену раньше и не успеешь отдохнуть, — сказала она. — Спи спокойно. Я доеду на последнем автобусе и посижу несколько часов на вокзале. Заодно и тригонометрию повторю.

— Но ведь можно взять такси…

— Или можно сэкономить денег и лишний раз позвонить вам, — Широ подмигнула. — Ничего страшного, я правда не подтягивала тригонометрию все лето. Сложно перестроиться, когда у них такие длинные каникулы.

— Ах, Киса-тян, ты такая ответственная, — вздохнула мама. — Ничего, если я тебя не провожу? У меня выступление.

— Конечно, не волнуйся.

Кеко прижалась к дочери, впечатав в гарнизонную форму запах косметики и духов, потерлась щекой о плечо Широ — она была как раз подходящего роста.

— Какая ты стала красивая, — сказала она со вздохом. — И такая высокая! Я будто твоя младшая сестренка.

Рост!

Нет, Широ ничуть не огорчал ее рост. Ну ни капельки. Тем более в Гарнизоне она не казалась такой уж высокой, даже среди девушек. Просто нужно было становиться в переднюю часть шеренги при расчете. И вообще это глупо, переживать о росте. Какие-то остатки дремучих предрассудков. Кому нужны миниатюрные пилоты и разведчики дальних миров, если на то пошло?

Широ засмеялась, сделав вид, что сейчас взъерошит материну аккуратную укладку. Та, будто поверив, схватилась за голову обеими руками, надулась. Она правда выглядела словно младшая сестренка Широ: миниатюрная, изящная, с выбеленным лицом и пухлыми губками. Широ не пользовалась косметикой, а из-за месяца в спортивном лагере кожа обветрилась.

— Настоящая воительница, — с удовольствием произнес отец, с гордостью глядя на то, как Широ поправляла перед зеркалом форму, стряхивая с рукава платиновый волос.

Широ закатила глаза.

— Я не воительница, пап. Я хочу просто сделать свою работу. И полететь в космос.

— И полетишь, — твердо произнес отец. — Раз уж ты решила, то обязательно добьешься. Я уже тебе сегодня говорил, как горжусь тобой?

— Всего раз тридцать, — Широ улыбнулась ему в зеркало. — Явно недостаточно. Спасибо.

Квартира постепенно затихла: мать надела каблуки и унеслась на работу, еще раз расцеловав Широ и взяв обещание звонить каждую неделю. Отец поужинал и улегся спать, еще раз переспросив Широ, не надо ли ей, чтобы он ее подвез. Она снова отказалась. Отец, кажется, понял: ей надо было почувствовать себя самостоятельной, не любимой дочерью, а кадетом Широгане… Или даже не так — ей надо было снова почувствовать себя Широ, первой студенткой курса, будущим пилотом, которой в этом году обязательно разрешат занятия на тренажерах и вообще…

В таком настроении, чувствуя себя особенно бравой в новенькой форме — старая оказалась коротка и мала в плечах, — Широ уверенно вошла в здание вокзала, нырнув из душного ночного вечера Нахи в кондиционированный воздух терминала.

Тут-то она и увидела босого растрепанного мальчишку, сидящего на лавке в холле.

Наверное, в другой день Широ прошла бы мимо, решив, что это не ее дело. Или обратилась бы к полицейскому. Но сейчас, среди ночи, в местном терминале было тихо, никакие полицейские к мальчику не спешили. Наверное, как она сообразила чуть позже, потому что он выбрал укрытие стратегически верно: вдали от камер и так, чтобы от полицейской будки его прикрывал автомат с напитками. А на Широ была новенькая форма Гарнизона.

Пожалуй, на девяносто процентов из-за формы она и подошла к лавке.

— Привет, — сказала она. — Ты тут один сидишь?

Мальчик вскинул на нее непонимающий взгляд. Выдавил:

— Добрый вечер... — с жутким акцентом.

Теперь, когда мальчик поднял голову, стало видно, что он, наверное, не японец. Может быть, кореец. Может быть, китаец. Может быть, полукровка — судить сложно. И языка он, похоже, не понимал. 

Широ могла связать по-корейски и по-китайски несколько слов, ровно столько, чтобы объясниться в транспорте. Поэтому она решила пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления и попробовать сначала английский.

— Привет еще раз, — сказала она. — Меня зовут Ки, а тебя?

На английском она представлялась обычно огрызком от фамилии — «Широ», — потому что имя ее норовили неправильно произнести. Хотя как можно исковеркать три открытых слога? Но сейчас ей не хотелось давать мальчику огрызок своей фамилии. «Ки-тян» ее раньше называл отец.

Мальчик едва заметно расслабился.

— Я Кит, — сказал он. — Мне не надо помогать. Со мной все в порядке.

— Кит? — Широ повторила правильно, с английским межзубным «с», а не японским «су», однако подумала, что мальчик и правда очень милый и его так и хочется затискать и поцеловать1. Говорить это вслух она, конечно, не стала. Просто присела рядом с ним на скамейку. — А у нас похожие имена, верно? Не возражаешь, если я вместе с тобой тут посижу? Мне долго ждать, я на поезд до трансорбитального аэродрома.

Кит смерил ее неожиданно расчетливым взглядом, а потом пожал плечами.

— Место свободно, — насупленно проговорил он.

Широ уселась, поставила сумку у ног. 

Мальчик сидел рядом, нахохлившись и не делая попытки сбежать от странной девушки. Широ решила, что он, скорее всего, просто устал. Интересно, куда он рассчитывает деться с вокзала? В чужой стране, без телефона и денег… Или он драматически сбежал из дома, и теперь хочет, чтобы его поискали и поволновались?

Нет, что-то не похоже. Чувствовался в мальчишке какой-то надлом, что-то на грани истерики, что-то отчаянное. Ну и влипла она. И что теперь с ним делать?

Она не имела ни малейшего понятия. Одно было ясно: надо как-нибудь узнать у мальчика его фамилию, а лучше — телефон родных. 

— Ничего, если я поболтаю вслух? — спросила Широ. — Я слегка нервничаю, когда болтаешь, это помогает.

Мальчик кинул на нее подозрительный взгляд, но промолчал.

— У меня завтра начинается учебный год, — продолжила она. — Со второго курса много новых предметов — ужас. У нас впервые начнутся симуляторы. Вдруг я сразу всех разобью?

— Симуляторы? — мальчик покосился на нее, будто бы заинтересовавшись против воли. — Это как?

— Пилотские симуляторы. Чтобы летать. Сначала мы тренируемся на атмосферных самолетах, потом на космических челноках. Говорят, что на челноках проще, и что нас сажают сначала на атмосферники, чтобы поняли принцип.

— Ты будешь пилотом?! — казалось, внутри мальчика развернулась пружина, так его подбросило.

— Да, видишь форму? — Широ сняла с головы серый берет и протянула мальчику. — Это форма кадета Гарнизона.

— Гарнизон… — Кит нахмурился. — Я по телевизору видел. Они запускают космические корабли?

— Они заведуют всем космическим флотом Земли… Ну то есть, Гарнизон — это та часть ВКС, которая отвечает за подготовку личного состава и все дела, — Широ лихорадочно припоминала вводные лекции, чтобы не перепутать: структура ВКС ее всегда интересовала мало. — Личный состав — это…

— Я понял, — перебил ее мальчик. — То есть, ты будешь военной потом?

— Ну, если я попаду в активные космонавты, то у меня будет звание, — пожала плечами Широ. — Но для космонавтов они скорее номинальные. У них отдельное подчинение. А в боевую авиацию я не хочу, хотя некоторые после Гарнизона туда идут.

Теперь мальчишка смотрел на нее почти доверчиво. В мультиках обычно в таких случаях рисуют звездочки в глазах.

— Постой-ка… — Широ достала из нагрудного кармана телефон. — Хочешь посмотреть фотографии с кампуса? И еще у меня тут был симулятор рубки управления шаттлом… он простенький, конечно…

Кит энергично закивал. Широ сразу поняла, что это твердое и решительное «да» и на фотографии, и на симулятор, и на все вместе.

— Так, это вот моя комната… Это Дженни, моя соседка с инженерного отделения… Пилотов и инженеров обычно вместе селят, чтобы отделения побольше общались между собой… Это мы с Мэттом, ее однокашником… Это площадка учебных самолетов, на них разрешают летать самым старшим кадетам, кому уже есть восемнадцать… Можно получить особое разрешение, но для этого надо, чтобы было хотя бы шестнадцать, я надеюсь заработать на следующий год… 

— То есть тебе пятнадцать?

— Молодец, считать умеешь.

— Мне почти девять, конечно я умею считать!

Хм. А по его росту Широ решила, что ему шесть или семь.

— А это свинья? — удивился Кит. — Почему зеленая?

— Это не свинья, это голограмма, которую Мэтт запустил в общежитие инструкторов… 

Широ рассказала историю целиком, и под конец Кит снисходительно заметил:

— Смешно.

Как вердикт вынес.

Широ засмеялась. Мальчик неуверенно улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— А хочешь теперь симулятор? — не дожидаясь ответа, она вызвала новое приложение.

На маленьком экранчике появилась рубка управления шаттлом, очень похожая на настоящую, только с раскрашенными в разные яркие цвета рукоятями и кнопками.

— Этот тот, которого ты боишься? — спросил Кит.

— Нет, что ты. Тот почти как настоящий, полное погружение, только невесомость не имитируется. А это просто программка, поразвлекаться. Видишь, тут надо собирать космический мусор, за это дают очки. Ну, попробуй.

У Кита получилось почти с первого раза — понадобилось только немного ему подсказать. Густые темные брови сошлись на переносице, придав маленькой рожице непередаваемо серьезное выражение. Широ с трудом подавила желание сграбастать мальчика в охапку и зарыться лицом в черную шевелюру. Ну такой же лапочка! И упрямец, сразу видно. Либо его родители совсем идиоты, либо, бедняги, сейчас бегают по всему городу, сбиваясь с ног…

...Но они сидят тут почти уже час, а Кит приехал неизвестно насколько раньше. И пока родственников ни слуху, ни духу. Если бы Широ пропала, мама с папой в считанные минуты подняли бы на уши полицию, и уже всюду передавались бы объявления…

Кит поиграл минут двадцать, а потом протянул телефон обратно Широ — явно из вежливости.

— Поиграй еще, — предложила она.

— Нет, — он мотнул головой. — Расскажи, что надо, чтобы поступить в этот ваш Гарнизон?

Широ пришла в голову идея.

— Ну, во-первых, нужны хорошие оценки. Ты учишься в школе?

— Прошлый год сдал экстерном, — сообщил Кит. — Мне разрешили. Но в этом году дядя говорит, чтобы я снова шел. Что мне надо соци… — он запнулся на сложном слове и выговорил по слогам: — со-ци-а-ли-зи-ро-вать-ся.

— А когда у тебя школьный год начинается?

— Десятого сентября, — Кит вздохнул. — Дядя сказал, что мы к тому времени вернемся.

— Ты с дядей живешь?

— Угу.

Кит явно помрачнел, будто о чем-то вспомнил. Может быть, о том, почему он живет с дядей, а не с родителями. Широ сразу его пожалела.

— А здесь вы у родственников?

— Нет.

— А ты на пляже был? — спросила Широ. — Я обожаю купаться. И еще это хорошая тренировка. Когда плаваешь, многие мышцы развиваются.

— Был! — обрадовался Кит. — Мы с дядей ходили на пляж, и в океанариум сегодня ходили, и… — он запнулся.

— И вечером поссорились? — предположила Широ.

Она помнила, что ее ссоры с родителями — в основном с матерью — обычно всегда случались по вечерам. Или по утрам в выходной.

Кит мотнул головой и снова сделал такое движение, как будто хотел подтянуть колени к груди и уткнуться в них.

Не поссорились или не хочет говорить? Или все настолько плохо, что и не скажешь?

— Слушай, я проголодалась, — сказала Широ. — А есть одной неудобно. Можно я угощу тебя онигири? Мне папа сделал.

— Онигири? — удивился Кит.

— Рисовые шарики с начинкой. Ты что же, приехал в Японию и не попробовал рисовые шарики? Позор!

Скоро Кит уже уплетал за обе щеки приготовленный отцом Широ бенто, и разговор потек оживленнее. Широ решила, что ребенок перед ней хоть и объяснимо голодный, но не оголодавший, а Кит обронил еще кое-какие крохи информации о себе. Так Широ узнала, что приехали они из Канады, что живет Кит с дядей недавно, а до этого жил где-то еще, но не с родителями, и что дядя у него «нормальный», но вот сегодня что-то случилось. Что именно, Кит так и не раскололся.

Между тем время у Широ выходило, Кита никто не искал по громкой связи, и она уже совсем разрывалась: то ли в самом деле брать пацана под мышку и сдавать полиции, то ли как-то выуживать у него полное имя дяди и искать того через сеть, то ли еще что. Первый поступок был более правильным, и тогда Широ не грозило опоздать на трансорбиталку. Но почему-то он казался нечестным по отношению к Киту. У нее складывалось ощущение, что тот не очень-то хотел общаться с официальными органами. Если мальчик и правда был усыновлен, как начинала подозревать Широ, а до этого жил в нескольких приемных семьях, то неудивительно.

А за огромными стеклянными окнами вокзала уже светало…

Но тут появился опекун Кита — высоченный мускулистый мужик, покрытый шрамами и без одного глаза. От него слегка несло перегаром, но влетел он на вокзал с таким видом, будто был персонажем романтической комедии и пытался успеть на космодром перед тем, как возлюбленная улетит в дальнюю разведывательную экспедицию на Юпитер или на Меркурий.

Широ не знала, что и думать.

Он извинился перед ней на японском, извинился перед Китом, мальчишка кинулся ему на шею. Все это было как кадр из фильма или даже мультика. А вообще-то мама Широ частенько приходила домой пьяная (или ее приносили девочки на подтанцовке), и ни Широ, ни ее отец никогда не делали из этого трагедию…

Правда, мама Широ не выглядела так, будто она какой-то мафиози или робокоп. Мама Широ просто работала в клубах по ночам — есть разница. (Широ тут же вспомнила, как в начальной школе одна из учительниц попыталась поговорить с ней на эту тему — узнать, все ли у них в семье нормально и тому подобное. Может быть, разница не так уж велика.)

В общем, ничего Широ особенно не могла поделать в этой ситуации, кроме как напомнить себе, что предрассудки — нехорошее дело, взять у Кита номер телефона и пообещать держаться на связи.

Но держаться на связи не получилось.

Едва она приехала в Гарнизон, как оказалось, что в этом году кадеты с лучшими результатами участвуют в имитации полета к Марсу — это значит, никакой связи два месяца. А потом уже как-то и стремно было звонить. «Эй, помнишь меня? Это Ки, девушка, с которой ты сидел два часа на вокзале в конце августа, когда твой дядя напился пьяным… Он там как, не пьет больше? Тебе не нужна моя помощь?»

Идиотизм.

Даже если ему и нужна помощь, то чем может помочь Широ?

Широ сказала себе, что ей рано зарабатывать комплекс героя, что Кит живет в нормальном цивилизованном обществе, где ему, если что, помогут, и что дядя его даже, наверное, не так плох. По крайней мере, пока они ехали в такси до трансорбитального порта, он произвел на Широ очень хорошее впечатление. Мало ли что бывает с людьми в жизни.

И вообще весь случай казался теперь каким-то нереальным, будто Широ придумала его с недосыпа.

В общем, она не позвонила. А потом Мэтт разбил ее телефон, когда пытался доказать очередную свою безумную теорию, и связь с маленьким Китом перешла из области возможного, но маловероятного, в область несбыточного.

Пока Широ не встретила Кита опять — но не узнала его. 

 

***

 

Программы ментальных тренингов длятся иногда несколько лет. Чаще всего они помогают — хоть немного. Просто тот факт, что человек разговаривает с понимающим специалистом, уже не проходит впустую. Иногда бывает ощущение, что топчешься на месте. Иногда клиенту кажется, что никакого прогресса нет, но ты как терапевт видишь, что то, к чему он пришел, — совсем не то, с чего он начинал.

А иногда бывает так, что клиент уверяет тебя в том, что у него все превосходно, а ты чувствуешь — это ящик закрылся на замок и закопался еще глубже.

Особенно остро Луиза чувствовала это сейчас, когда Алехандро Гарсиа рассказывал ей еще какой-то сюжет «фантастического романа», где непротиворечивым образом фигурировали летающие львы, спящие тысячу лет принцессы и корабли, высасывающие жизненную энергию из целых планет.

Рассказывал он все это настолько ярко и с такими занимательными деталями, что будь у Луизы поменьше опыта, она бы рискнула диагностировать по меньшей мере шизофреническую акцентуацию. 

Единственный прогресс, который ощущала Луиза: Алехандро наконец-то сообщил ей прозвище, которым пользовался в юности, и попросил называть его именно так.

«Как копье?» — спросила она тогда.

«Как Ланселот. Рыцарь без страха, упрека и царя в голове».

— ...И из всего этого читатель должен сделать вывод, — закончил свою историю Алехандро. — Никогда не стоит доверять тому, кто носит на голове осьминога.

Луиза потянулась потереть глаза, вовремя спохватилась и потерла крыло носа. 

— Честно говоря, я потеряла нить вашей мысли.

— Ничего, — Алехандро доброжелательно вздохнул. — Это вы еще не пробовали смотреть алтейское кино. Вот где сюрреализм.

Луиза вздохнула.

— Скажите, Лэнс… Зачем вы ко мне ходите? Все еще? Если, по вашим собственным словам, кошмары вас уже не преследуют?

— Может быть, мне просто надо с кем-то поговорить, — он снова обезоруживающе улыбался. — Вы правда напоминаете мне моего друга, Луиза.

— Все еще? — спросила она.

Она знала, что поверхностные ассоциации, основанные на внешнем сходстве, имеют свойство быстро проходить.

— И даже больше, чем в самом начале, — кивнул Алехандро. — Он тоже меня очень внимательно слушал.

— Как бы я внимательно вас ни слушала, мне не удалось добраться…

— Нет-нет! — он вскинул руки ладонями вперед. — Я понял, о чем вы хотите поговорить. Никаких «жертв насилия». Нет у меня заблокированных воспоминаний.

— Но люди правда иногда блокируют воспоминания, когда с ними происходит нечто травмирующее, — мягко проговорила Луиза. — Иной раз даже полностью их переписывают. Если бы вы позволили воспользоваться мягким гипнозом…

— Вот только гипноза мне еще и не хватало, — Алехандро остро улыбнулся ей. — Скажите, вы что же, пытаетесь в нарушение профессиональной этики закончить наши сеансы?

— Это вовсе не нарушение профессиональной этики, — Луиза вскинула брови. — Я имею не только право, но и обязанность прекратить наше общение, если чувствую, что оно никуда не ведет или вредит вам. 

— М-да… — он откинулся на спинку кресла. — Так и знал, что даже человек, которому я плачу за беседы, рано или поздно откажется меня слушать.

Луиза фыркнула.

Алехандро засмеялся тоже.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял, слишком грубая манипуляция.

Он отнял ладони от лица; его единственный глаз сиял какой-то подозрительной радостной улыбкой.

— А все-таки спасибо вам, Луиза.

— Я не прощаюсь, — сообщила она. — Я предлагаю перенести наше общение в немного другую плоскость.

— Какую? — он, кажется, искренне удивился. — Не можете же вы…

Луиза вытащила из верхнего ящика стола одноразовую электронную форму — из тех, которые печатают на пластиковых листах, — и протянула ему. Брови Алехандро взлетели вверх, когда он рассмотрел, что она ему предлагает.

— Вы ведь говорили, что официально у вас есть какой-то там школьный диплом? — с иронией спросила Луиза. — И что работа в тире оставляет вам много свободного времени, особенно теперь, когда ваш воспитанник подрос?

Алехандро усмехнулся.

— Врач, исцелись сам, — и провел пальцем по краю формы.

— Именно, — сообщила Луиза. — Я поняла, что не справляюсь с вами, и собираюсь переложить это дело на вас самого. Но готова быть вашим куратором. Как-никак, это моя альма-матер. Я по совместительству иногда читаю там лекции.

Алехандро скривил губы.

— Моя мать вообще-то пошла учиться в сорок лет, — пробормотал он. — Как раз после того, как родился я. Чем я хуже?

Луиза подумала, что решение правильное: Алехандро чуть ли не впервые рассказал ей что-то о своей семье.

 

***

 

Арендованный грузовик тяжело заурчал и плюхнулся на пузо рядом с лачугой. Стройматериалы в кузове тряхнуло, и что-то там упало.

— Класс, — заметил дядя Эл. — Надеюсь, краска не разлилась.

— Ну и разольется, — пробормотал Кит. — Не понимаю, что мы здесь забыли.

— Вот это! — дядя торжествующим жестом показал в окно. — Выйди и осмотрись получше.

Кит сморщился, но послушно толкнул дверь старенького грузовичка и спрыгнул на высохшую желто-коричневую почву.

После кондиционированной кабины автомобиля его чуть ли не обожгло. Ветер, такой же жаркий, как и все вокруг, взъерошил волосы надо лбом. Деревянная развалюха, возле которой грузовик остановился, вообще-то стояла на краю узкой полосы суховатой зелени, которая тянулась дальше к скалам и исчезала в расселине. Наверное, там тек ручей. Во всяком случае, возле дома кто-то давным-давно сложил из камней круглый колодец и даже посадил тощее деревце. Пыль припорошила листву, но оно еще стояло.

Мрачное место.

Тем более, что хижина — судя по всему, однокомнатная, — слепо глазела на них заколоченными окнами.

— И что мы здесь забыли? — хмуро спросил Кит. — Ты вот для этой развалюхи весь кузов стройматериалами загрузил?

— Для нее, а как же, — довольно прокричал дядя Эл из кузова. — Так, нам повезло, краска цела! И генератор тоже, его ты надежно закрепил.

Кит вновь скривился. Разумеется, даже если он в корне не одобрял затею дяди, а пуще того его непонятную таинственность, это не значило, что он рискнул бы неправильно закрепить электроприбор. И вообще, саботаж — это низко. Кит и так уже отчетливо дал дяде понять, что в гробу он видал это путешествие в пустыню, особенно в разгар подготовки к экзаменам. Раз тот его все-таки потащил, значит, у него есть на то свои причины.

Кит только очень надеялся, что это какие-нибудь нормальные причины, а не «я хотел показать тебе звездное небо над пустыней!». С дядей иногда случались такие заскоки.

— Зачем мы собираемся чинить эту развалюху? — спросил Кит, когда дядя выбрался из кузова, обеими руками обнимая коробку со спутниковой тарелкой. — Я правильно понимаю? Это для этого ты меня заставил взять академ на две недели?

— Ты что же, не одобряешь мой вкус, гатито? — обиженным тоном воскликнул дядя. — Может, я всю жизнь мечтал о маленьком домике в прерии! И вот, на старости лет…

— Тебе сорок четыре, — пресек его Кит. — А тут не прерия, а пустыня.

— Ну ладно, ладно. Вообще-то эта земля продавалась по дешевке, грех было не купить. Ты знаешь, я в душе инвестор.

— Очень в душе, — пробормотал Кит. — Я удивлен, как твой тир хоть какой-то доход приносит.

—...А еще, — продолжал дядя, совершенно не обращая внимания на его саркастические комментарии, — новые корпуса американского отделения Академии Гарнизона строятся поблизости. Буквально в десятке миль. Точнее, уже почти построили. Птичка мне напела, что всех новых курсантов будут отправлять именно туда. С сентября.

Кит в недоумении уставился на дядю. Новые корпуса Академии… Он, конечно, читал у них на сайте, что строится новый учебный комплекс, когда подавал заявление месяц назад, но ему как-то в голову не пришло поглядеть, где именно строится. 

— Тут рядом военно-воздушную базу доукомлпектовывают космическими доками, — продолжал дядя как ни в чем не бывало. — Городок тоже разрастается. Но тут подальше, потише и поспокойнее. К тому же еще одна квартира в городе нам с тобой не особо по карману.

— Но… зачем? — все еще недоумевая, спросил Кит.

— А куда ты будешь приезжать на выходные? — дядя преувеличенно удивился. — Поверь мне, жизнь на военной базе с редкими увольнительными в город быстро приедается. Нужно иметь какое-то место, где можно отдохнуть, побыть собой… Музыку громко послушать, все такое.

— Но… я же еще не поступил. Результаты же еще не пришли!

— Поступишь, — дядя пожал плечами так, как будто это было дело решенным.

И тогда Кит сделал то, что последние два года делал очень редко: повис у дяди на шее. Даже коробка со спутниковой тарелкой им не помешала.

...День, несмотря на жару, прошел плодотворно: они подключили генератор, ошкурили и подновили стены, вставили окна. Дядя заявил, что сборных плит хватит, чтобы пристроить еще одну комнату и нормальную ванную, а так, в общем, достаточно. «Даже чтобы друзей с ночевой приглашать… или не только друзей», — подмигнул он, и Кит только закатил глаза.

Он не понимал, зачем кому-то придет в голову водить куда-то потенциальных постельных партнеров. Разумеется, он знал о сексе все, что полагается, чтобы сдать биологию и соответствующие разделы социологии, но искренне считал, что вся эта фигня куда менее интересна, чем звезды. И лошади. Лошади почти что составляли конкуренцию звездам.

Но пока в домике не было второй комнаты или мебели, и они расстелили спальники прямо на полу в единственной комнате. Кит вырубился моментально, а дядя пару раз вставал, ходил вокруг дома, — Кит всегда спал чутко и слышал сквозь сон. Опять курил свои сигареты со сладковатым запахом, которые доставал очень редко.

Один раз он проснулся уже совсем на рассвете и увидел, как дядя сидит на пороге открытой двери и смотрит куда-то, не вперед, по линии крыльца, а в сторону. И его зеленый искусственный глаз не светится в темноте.

«Прости, милый мой, — пробормотал дядя. — Прости. Как-нибудь в другой жизни».

Кит заснул опять, и снился ему почему-то одинокий лев, устало бредущий к водопою.

 

***

 

Так вот, сознательно Кисаки Широгане встретила Кита Когане, когда ей стукнуло двадцать один и она только начала работать инструктором в Академии при Гарнизоне.

Сама Широ выпустилась из Академии Гарнизона сравнительно недавно. За плечами у нее было два с половиной года полетов в атмосфере и на орбитальных шаттлах, а также незаконченный инженерный диплом, который она решила скорости ради получать заочно — очень уж хотелось подать документы на… Ладно, это секрет, окей? Лишь бы не сглазить.

Как самой молодой, ей поручили вести у первокурсников предтренажерный инструктаж и теоретическую подготовку — безумно скучный предмет, при мысли о котором у Широ до сих пор автоматически сжимались зубы и закатывались глаза. 

Аудитория оказалась идентичной той, где в Широ когда-то вдалбливали основы матчасти и техники безопасности: так же серые стены украшали плакаты с устаревшими моделями самолетов, так же в углу стоял манекен с надетой на него парашютной сбруей. Прямо и не поверишь, что это уже совсем другое здание, в тысячах километрах от прошлого.

И Широ здесь поначалу чувствовала себя не зрелым и опытным преподавателем (ну, почти преподавателем), а так, самозванкой, девчонкой у доски, которая рассказывает детям помладше полную фигню.

— Идеальных решений в полете не бывает, — говорила Широ. — Если вы читаете в сводке «причиной гибели считается ошибка пилота» — скорее всего, комиссия просто не знала, за что зацепиться. Ну еще так принято называть самый разный пласт неполадок, которые раньше страхования компания Ллойда называла «неизбежные на море случайности»…

«Что я несу! — подумала она. — Зачем пугаю этих деток в их первый год! Половина из них вообще не станет пилотами!»

И тут она впервые встретила взгляд Кита Когане: черный, немигающий. После чего сбилась с мысли и еле нашла в голове следующее предложение.

Она старалась как могла: оживляла материал шуточками из своих гарнизонных дней, придумывала мнемонические схемы для запоминания. Но техника безопасности во многом строится на зубрежке, тут уж ничего не попишешь. Широ была совершенно уверена, что по крайней мере полкласса ее ненавидит. Они затихали и сидели как мыши, когда она начинала говорить.

Широ не сомневалась, что Когане ненавидел ее больше других.

Он ничем особенным не выделялся среди других ребят — когда его спрашивали, отвечал толково и по существу, не шумел. Но на лице у него застыло мрачное скучающее выражение, словно уроки были какой-то особенной пыткой, а еще, когда бы Широ ни посмотрела в его сторону, она обязательно встречалась с ним взглядом.

Это начинало ее нервировать.

Она даже пожаловалась Эрике, второму инструктору, которая вместе с ней вела ту же группу.

— Да ты что! — засмеялась та. — Эти детишки тебя обожают, а тот, черноглазый? Да просто влюблен.

— Скажешь тоже, — фыркнула Широ. — С чего бы им меня обожать, я все время сбиваюсь и от нервов шучу по-дурацки.

— Это первый курс, они нервничают еще больше и ничего такого не замечают, — успокоила ее Эрика. — Радуйся, что тебя не поставили к четвертому…

— Еще бы я не радуюсь! — воскликнула Широ. — Нынешний четвертый курс помнит меня кадетом!

— Я тоже помню тебя кадетом, и я никогда не верила, что ты такая правильная, какой пытаешься выглядеть.

Широ слегка покраснела, вспомнив некоторые их с Мэттом эскапады, о которых преподаватели и инструкторы так никогда и не узнали. Эх, если бы Мэтт пошел в инструктора, она сейчас бы знала, на кого положиться…

С другой стороны, отлично, что он не пошел в инструктора. Еще и за ним приглядывать? Нет, спасибо.

Наконец подготовительные занятия кончились, и Широ скрепя сердце допустила своих первоклашек к тренажерам. Скрепя сердце — потому что она отлично помнила и свой курс, и последующие первые курсы, и прекрасно знала, что обязательно кто-нибудь особо умный или особо упрямый получит какую-нибудь мелкую травму. Она даже могла прикинуть, кто это будет: тихая, слегка неуклюжая Эдит, которая непонятно как прошла физическую квалификацию, остряк и классный шут Виктор, который ничего, казалось, не воспринимал серьезно, этот молчаливый, непонятно о чем себе думающий Кит…

Но первые занятия прошли на удивление гладко.

В центрифуге детки откатали достойно и блевали только в пакетики — даже Эдит, которая, несмотря на маленький рост и хрупкое сложение, вдруг показала в себе неожиданные запасы выносливости. «Качели» и «чеснокодавилку» тоже прошли без жертв, и Широ уже успела возгордиться своими педагогическими навыками. А может быть, дело было в опыте Эрики, которая в день каждого нового тренажера заставляла всех прийти на полчаса раньше и устраивала всем опрос по правилам безопасности на этом конкретном снаряде в порядке случайной выборки.

Но для прохождения гиротоннеля, он же в просторечии «блевальный коридор», внезапно слили две группы — ту, которой занимались Широ и Эрика, и ту, которой занимались плохо знакомые ей инструкторы Магнус и Владимир.

Тренажер, как на грех, был сложный: тоннель длиной четыре метра, состоящий из кусков, которые тряслись и вращались с разной скоростью. Казалось бы, что такого, можно в крайнем случае лечь и проползти, но нет. На прохождение его давалось полторы минуты, и в тоннель загонялось до трех студентов одновременно — поэтому и объединили две группы. Практически никто не проходил с первого раза, поэтому студентам отводилось полтора часа времени и возможность пробовать по очереди столько раз, сколько влезет в эти полтора часа. 

Насколько Широ знала, большинство не пробовало больше двух раз: не зря эту штуку называли «блевокоридором».

— Ну, кто первый? — спросил Владимир, садясь за пульт. 

Взлетело несколько рук, в том числе, как заметила Широ, рука бесстрашной Эдит. Она, правда, выглядела особенно бледной.

— На первый раз послабее? — тихо спросил Владимир у Широ, но Эдит его услышала.

— Мне как всем! — воскликнула она отчаянно, пунцово покраснев.

— Ну как скажешь, — Владимир послушно передвинул рычажки на среднее значение.

— Группа «А» считает, что они настолько круче нас, что никаких уступок им не надо, — сказал кто-то из группы Виктора: голубоглазый загорелый паренек, чьего имени Широ не знала. 

Вроде и в шутку сказал, но по группе «Б» прокатились легкие шепотки, и Широ вдруг сообразила: да это же ребята из потока, который пойдет потом на грузовых пилотов. Между «грузовозами» и «истребителями» издавна культивировалась неприязнь, если не сказать вражда. Первый курс обычно подхватывал ее в первую же неделю обучения.

Девочка покраснела еще сильнее от того, что ее назвали слабаком; несколько ребят из группы Широ, в основном мальчишки — среди них Широ машинально отметила и Кита Когане, — выдвинулись вперед, будто хотели ее защитить.

Малютка Эдит прошла тренажер с первого раза, чего никто, кроме Широ, не ожидал. Более того, она прошла его целиком на ногах, ни разу не упав на колени, чего не ожидала даже Широ. Но зато, спрыгнув из последней трубы, Эдит просто повалилась на пол и осталась лежать. Ее даже не рвало, только губы посинели.

Кажется, Широ удалось не выругаться. Она подбежала к девчонке первой, пощупала пульс — живая! Голова ее слегка повернулась, и она посмотрела на Широ полуоткрытыми серыми глазами.

Эрика уже кинулась к висящей на стене аптечке — и раздосадованно застонала. Широ поняла, в чем дело: кто бы аптечку ни комплектовал, он забыл о специфических лекарствах для Эдит. Черт, а не они ли с Эрикой должны были это проверить?.. А может быть, в аптечке и не полагается быть ничему, кроме стандартного набора? Широ, хоть убей, не помнила.

— Неси ее в медпункт, — быстро сказала Эрика. — Я присмотрю. Что ей давать, помнишь?

Широ кивнула: в медпункте на этаже нужные препараты обязательно будут.

Широ бросилась по коридору в лазарет с девочкой на руках, понимая, что паниковать нечего, но все равно паникуя. Потом они с медбратом ее откачивали, а еще позже Широ держала Эдит за руку и успокаивала, говоря, что она молодец и что никто ее не погонит ни из учебной программы, ни из истребительной группы, просто ей надо быть осторожнее. А до финального медосмотра, который определит, пускать ли ее в активные пилоты или не пускать, она успеет пройти дополнительные курсы лечения и поправиться.

Кажется, все это заняло дольше, чем Широ думала: медбрат ушел по каким-то своим делам, Эдит еще приходила в себя на койке, и Широ заколебалась — возвращаться ли к группе, сидеть ли тут? Эрика ее вроде не вызывала.

Тут дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился давешний загорелый голубоглазый мальчишка из грузовозной группы.

— Лейтенант Широгане! — воскликнул он сдавленно. — Блин, вы здесь, слава богу!

— Что? — она машинально приподнялась с койки.

— Там один из ваших, мелкий такой… сейчас убьется!

Широ заметила: парнишка весь вспотел, стандартная форменная футболка от спортивного костюма прилипла к телу, волосы торчат в разные стороны. Он выглядел так, как будто и сам сделал несколько раундов. Но это, пожалуй, все, что она заметила.

Обратного пути по коридору Широ тоже не помнила. Зато помнила, как ворвалась в комнату, и увидела, что Эрики там нет — куда она, мать ее, делась?! — как нет и остальных ребят. Увидела, что за пультом сидит Владимир, а рядом, усмехаясь, стоит Магнус, и что настройки на пульте выставлены на максимум.

— Ну что, может, хватит тебе? — спросил Магнус. — Этот рекорд не побить.

В этот момент из тренажера спрыгнул Кит Когане: мокрый, как мышь, с подозрительными светлыми следами на футболке, похожими на засохшую рвоту. 

Надо было видеть, как он поглядел на Магнуса и Владимира: с превосходством победителя.

А потом сел на пол, прислонившись к основанию машины.

— Что тут творится?! — заорала Широ. — Какого хера?! — и кинулась к Киту.

Ее поразило, какой мальчишка легкий — как ей показалось, легче Эдит. Дотащить и его тоже до медпункта совсем ничего не стоило.

Потом она выяснила всю историю целиком. Как какой-то мальчишка из карго-класса настоял, что пройдет на высоких настройках, и как инструкторы из того класса включили эти самые настройки; как пульт на них застрял, и Эрика сказала, что прекращает занятие, и распустила группу, а Владимир и Магнус сказали, что желающие могут остаться и побить высокие настройки, и как кто-то из каргокласса — уже за спиной Эрики — подначил, что у «истребителей», мол, кишка тонка, и тогда остались Кит и еще кто-то.

Но этот кто-то сдался после первых двух раз и ушел, а Кит пробовал: раз за разом, раз за разом.

В общем, все это Широ узнала потом, и чуть было не написала докладную на Магнуса и Владимира, а пока она только смотрела на мальчишку в своих руках со смесью злости и невольного восхищения.

— Почему ты решил, что это хорошая идея, Когане?! — спросила она у Кита, сидя рядом с ним на больничной койке и испытывая острейшее чувство дежавю.

Неожиданно он ей улыбнулся.

— Хотел побить ваш рекорд, лейтенант.

Широ даже не знала, что на это ответить — ну, помимо очевидного, что этот рекорд она ставила в восемнадцать лет, обладая куда большим ростом и мышечной массой, чем упрямый до глупости кадет. Поэтому она только вздохнула.

— Называй меня Широ, парень. Все так зовут.

 

***

 

Пустыню поливал дождь. С неба низвергались серые простыни воды, делая невозможными ни прогулки, ни поездки. Лэнс с Китом оказались заперты в хижине. Не то чтобы у них были большие планы на выходные: Кит готовился в полугодовым экзаменам, а самое амбициозное, на что рассчитывал Лэнс — это отоспаться хорошенько после двухнедельной операции, о которой он не собирался Киту рассказывать.

Отоспаться в месте, где ему спалось как нигде, так, чтобы Кит был рядом, и чтобы унялось фоновое беспокойство: где мальчишка, что он там сейчас поделывает...

Лэнс любил приезжать на выходные к Киту, в домик посреди пустыни, когда мальца отпускали из Академии. Где еще так здорово погонять на ховерцикле, как не здесь, а? Или полазать по скалам, старательно держась подальше от пещер синего льва. Или…

В общем, где еще повидать Кита?..

Лэнс скучал. Он как-то забыл, каково это, когда в доме пусто целыми днями.

Вот сейчас он то ли спал, то ли подремывал. То ли слышал, как Кит чертыхается в соседней комнате над учебниками, то ли не слышал. То ли шипело радио помехами из-за дождя, то ли молча помаргивало зеленым огоньком...

Хорошо, спокойно. Не один. Более-менее в безопасности. Затаившаяся усталость выбирается из норы под сердцем, качает тебя туда-сюда, словно на волнах.

Кто-то гладил его по волосам, и это странно: Кит никогда так не делал, а больше некому. Но… приятно. Знакомая рука. Небольшая. Такая же, как у Кита сейчас, но только размер и совпадает: у Кита руки всегда горячие, эта прохладная. Знакомые мозоли чуть цепляют волосы…

Пидж. 

Пришла. 

Наконец-то.

Он откуда-то знал, что она лежит, свернувшись калачиком, в изголовье дивана, так, что его голова упирается в ее живот. Чувствовал затылком ее тепло. Кто-то еще прислонился, оперся острым локтем на его бедро. Аллура. Кто-то другой сидел на полу около дивана, голова упиралась в колено Лэнса. Это Ханк, он иначе не поместился бы. 

Кит — не этот его Кит, другой его Кит, — сидел рядом с Аллурой, не касаясь, но его рука в байкерской перчатке лежала рядом с рукой Лэнса, высунувшейся из-под пледа. Кто-то еще сзади навалился на спинку дивана. Широ. Мэтт сидел на подлокотнике в ногах, упираясь кончиком стопы в пятку Лэнса.

И — кто-то еще маячил тенью, у двери на крыльцо, на самой границе восприятия, не подходя ближе, но и не исчезая совсем. Лотор.

— Как он постарел, — прошептал Кит почти с удивлением.

— Не всем же гробиться молодыми, — вполголоса встала на защиту Пидж.

Кит замолчал, но скорее смущенно. Наверное, ему до сих пор было стыдно за ту свою выходку. И правильно.

— А мне нравится, что у него столько белого в волосах, — ласково проговорила Аллура. — Так он похож на папу.

— Тише, — пожурил ее Широ. — Разбудите же.

— Вообще может хватит про него говорить, как будто его тут нет? — недовольно заметил Ханк, тоже, как и Аллура, в голос. — Он все слышит, между прочим.

— Удивительная штука эти сонные визиты, — восхитился Мэтт. — Может, научить его во сне чему-нибудь полезному, типа молекулярной генетики? 

— В каком параллельном мире она будет ему полезна? — фыркнул Кит.

— Мертвецам нечему учить живого, — отозвался от двери Лотор.

Всеобщая неловкая пауза.

— Ну, по крайней мере, не молчишь, — вздохнула Аллура. 

— Я думал, никто не может быть больше эмо, чем Кит, — поддержал Ханк, — но ты, как всегда, бьешь все рекорды.

— Ладно вам, — оборвала их Пидж. — Он и так молодец. Даже без молекулярной генетики. И Лотор тоже молодец. Пришел и вообще.

— И все молодцы, — согласился Широ. — Нам нужно ему просто сказать, что все будет хорошо.

— Это мы можем, — Аллура погладила его по бедру. — Слышишь, Ланс? — он уже подзабыл, что они с Кораном так его называли. Кстати, жалко, что Коран не появился. — Все будет хорошо.

— Моральная поддержка, — пробормотал Лотор. — Очень мило, даже если неправда.

— Ну, мы же здесь, — миролюбиво возразил Широ. — Иди сюда, что ты там стоишь, как не свой.

Фигур вокруг Лэнса прибавились: кажется, Лотор остановился рядом с Широ за спинкой дивана, но Лэнс не был уверен. Ощущения начали истаивать, пальцы Пидж в волосах казались почти невесомыми. Он бы сказал им что-нибудь хорошее, или заплакал, но не было сил.

Лэнс проснулся без улыбки, без слез, с сосущими остатками тепла под сердцем. Вспомнил, что старый диван стоит вплотную к стене под окном.

Вспомнил, что тяга в груди — это Синий, к которому он никогда-никогда не посмеет приблизиться, пока тот не примет своего нового пилота.

Может быть, Ханк был прав в той своей теории, и души паладинов действительно живут в механических сердцах Вольтрона. Может быть, даже если Лэнсу не достанется рая или даже чистилища, он все-таки сможет увидеть их еще раз…

А может, Лэнсу просто наконец-то, впервые за много лет, приснился хороший сон про них.

— Нечестно играешь, котяра, — прошептал он, вжимаясь лицом в диванную подушку. — Ох нечестно.

Радио так же шипело и поскрипывало в углу.

 

***

 

Раннее утро красило небо над пустыней в нежные пастельные тона, выбеливая следы от реактивных самолетов с ближайшей базы.

Солнце еще не жарило в полную силу. Кадеты ежились в спортивных костюмах, зевали спросонья и привычно ныли и возмущались: зачем, мол, будущим космонавтам уметь ориентироваться на местности. Эрика так же привычно отвечала им, что космонавтам, может быть, и не нужно умение ориентироваться само по себе — а вот способность читать карту не помешает.

После трехмесячного лагеря военной подготовки, который Широ, между прочим, проходила между третьим и четвертым курсом, их щенячьи перетоптывания казались особенно умилительными. Были и те, конечно, что вели себя разумнее: Эдит, несмотря на прохладу, скинула куртку и сосредоточенно намазывалась кремом от солнца. Кит молча делал растяжку, чтобы согреться.

— А вот представьте, что вы остались на Марсе без связи со спутниками, — вкрадчиво предположила Широ, чтобы поддержать подругу. — И все, что у вас есть — это старые распечатки…

— Как у Марка Уотни? — скептически предположил кто-то. — Да ну, это все фигня, в той книге столько неточностей… Он бы в два счета наладил связь!

— И он неправильно сажал картошку! Даже в книжке, я молчу о фильме! — поддержал другой кадет, кажется, из России.

Широ прокашлялась и смерила всех строгим взглядом.

— Так, у каждого из вас карта, компас и аварийный маяк. Используйте его, если вы заблудились или поранились. Если не вернетесь через три часа, будем искать вас так.

Еще один кадет поднял руку и спросил, можно ли взять дополнительную бутылку воды.

— Можно, — сказала Широ, — но не рекомендую. Больше будете пить, больше будете потеть. Даже если потеряетесь, мы найдем вас раньше, чем вам понадобится дополнительная вода.

— А если маячок сломается?

— Не сломается. На нем прыгать можно. Если вдруг уроните его в расщелину — просто сидите рядом, никуда не уходите.

На самом деле маячки выдавались ради перестраховки: у Гарнизона имелись наблюдательные посты в скалах (в основном метеорологические), в поле зрения которых попадала вся тренировочная площадка. Но Широ не собиралась сообщать об этом детям. 

Краем глаза она наблюдала за Китом Когане.

Этот мальчишка вообще интересовал ее все больше и больше. У него были отличные оценки и отличные баллы на тренажерах; инструктор по самообороне сообщила Широ, что парень умеет драться настолько хорошо, что его самого впору приглашать инструктором — по всей видимости, научили дома. При всем том он не казался заносчивым, разве что немного необщительным: насколько Широ могла судить, он нормально ладил с группой и даже вроде бы слегка подружился с Эдит — может быть, на почве общей интроверсии.

Но Широ подсознательно привыкла ждать от него какого-то подвоха: упрямство Кита частенько заставляло его перерабатывать на тренажерах — настолько, что Широ программно ограничивала его время физподготовки в свободные часы, чтобы тренировочные помещения его не пускали.

Вот и сейчас… как бы он не решил по такой жаре обойти контрольные пункты бегом. Черт знает, чем это может для него кончиться. Особенно учитывая, что с такой светлой кожей вряд ли он особенно хорошо переносит яркое солнце.

Уж больно задумчиво мальчишка поглядывал на скалы к востоку.

— Когане! — тихо окликнула его Широ.

— Да? — он обернулся к ней.

— Я не ставила никакого рекорда на спортивном ориентировании, — сообщила ему Широ. — Тебе вовсе не нужно меня обходить.

Кит явственно вздрогнул.

— Я об этом и не думал!

Широ уже достаточно его знала, чтобы понять: не соврал. Ей стало чуть спокойнее.

Задача была такая: ориентируясь по компасу, отметить на карте контрольные пункты (для этого карту нужно было приложить к ним) и вернуться обратно. На первый раз контрольные пункты располагались по неровной окружности радиусом примерно два километра; ничего особенно сложного. Проходной балл давали все контрольные пункты кроме одного. Все контрольные пункты — С. Все контрольные пункты в правильном порядке — B. Все контрольные пункты в правильном порядке, да еще если уложились во время — A.

Они выпускали ребят попарно, и в идеале первые двое должны была вернуться к старту последней пары.

Кит, как обычно, не то чтобы вызвался первым — просто сделал шаг вперед, и остальные с удовольствием ему позволили.

— Как, рискнем отправить Когане и Сикорски вдвоем? — спросила Эрика вполголоса.

У Эдит была фамилия Сикорски.

Широ взвесила варианты.

У них у обоих были высшие баллы — обычно таких ребят объединяли. Но оба чересчур упрямы — ну как загонят друг друга по жаре? С другой стороны, Эдит привыкла делать скидку на свои физические возможности, а после инцидента с тренажерами Кит взялся ее практически опекать — в своей собственной крайне ненавязчивой манере.

— Рискнем, — сказала она. — Не будем привлекать внимание к тому, что считаем их сорвиголовами. В целом они ребята довольно ответственные.

Если Кит не будет осторожничать ради себя, то уж поосторожничает ради подруги.

Кита и Эдит отправили первыми.

На своем планшете Широ наблюдала, как их маячок исправно движется по маршруту, колеблясь лишь ненадолго (да-да, на самом деле инструкторы видели, как идет каждая двойка; аварийный маячок был всего лишь перестраховкой).

Первая пара шла в спокойном темпе, методично собирая все КП. Методичнее и спокойнее, чем Широ, честно говоря, рассчитывала.

Ну что ж, значит, их с Эрикой расчет оправдался…

Тем временем третья пара отклонилась на маршруте куда-то не туда, у четвертой сработал аварийный маяк — конечно же, случайно, — а пятая начала ссориться еще до того, как их выпустили на маршрут. 

В общем, хлопот у Широ оказался полон рот, и появление на финише Эдит — в гордом одиночестве — стало для нее холодным душем.

Точнее, она не сразу заметила, что Эдит явилась без Кита. Та как ни в чем не бывало сдала карту Эрике, получила законную похвалу и высший балл; Широ слышала все это вполуха, распекая пятую пару. Эрика, конечно же, спросила:

— А где Когане? Дай я и ему проставлю.

— Отлить отошел, — Эдит сказала это с интонацией извечной женской зависти к умению писать стоя.

В общем, пятая пара ушла на маршрут, вторая, судя по планшету, прошла последний КП, солнце начало палить настолько, что Эрика сбросила китель и спряталась в тени.

— Не боишься, что сгоришь? — спросила Широ.

Тень от скалы была довольно прозрачная.

— Не-а, — засмеялась Эрика, перекатив густо-коричневыми плечами. — А вот тебе бы крем от загара подновить.

— Иди ты, у меня отличный загар, — ответила ей Широ.

Это было действительно так: загар с тренировочного лагеря для космонавтов на Алтае, который она проходила перед началом учебного года, еще не успел сойти. Утреннее аризонское солнце ее не пугало.

Снова по ассоциации она подумала про Когане: вот кому бы точно солнцезащитка не помешала… Тут-то она спохватилась, что нигде не видит знакомую черноволосую голову. Всего четырнадцать воспитанников в этой группе; Эдит вот она, сидит в тени и тихонько пьет воду меленькими глотками — видимо, маршрут укатал ее сильнее, чем она хочет показать. А Кита нет.

Широ буквально нависла над несчастной девчонкой.

— Ну, — сказала она. — Куда на самом деле пошел отлить твой подельник? В самоволку?

Кадеты не первый раз убегали в самоволку на занятиях по ориентированию. Правда, обычно это были ребята постарше — им и на занятия давался почти целый день, и маршрут был длиннее, и группы из трех человек (летный экипаж): проще прикрыть отсутствие кого-то одного. Но Когане, конечно, и тут отличился.

Эдит упрямо нахмурилась.

— Еще пять минут, и я сама бы к вам подошла, — сказала она. — Он обещал вернуться к этому времени.

У Широ похолодело в груди.

— Аварийный маячок ты ему отдала? — спросила она.

И тут же поняла: нет, конечно. Именно по аварийному маячку они засекали движение кадетов.

— Он сказал, что у него есть свой, ему дядя сделал, — сказала Эдит. — И воду мою он тоже не взял. Я… простите, лейтенант, — она смотрела Широ прямо в глаза. — Можно карту? Я покажу, где он свернул. И… можно мне с вами на поиски?

— Нельзя, — рявкнула Широ, зажимая коммуникатор на запястье. — Радуйся, что кадетов первого года не сажают на гауптвахту!

С этими словами она отвернулась от Эдит, связываясь с Академией.

Широ сама уже не помнила точно, что она сказала, что услышала в ответ. Вроде бы ей сказали, что наблюдательные посты не могут Кита засечь; вроде бы Айверсон приказал ей идти на поиски, а он, мол, пришлет подмогу на автомобиле, или она сама сказала, что начнет поиски с того места, где Эдит и Кит расстались, и он не возражал.

Она запомнила, как он буркнул: «Спокойно, Широгане, штатная ситуация. Наверняка молодой осел потерялся в трех скалах или вывихнул где-то лодыжку, быстро найдем».

В общем, Широ обнаружила себя быстро шагающей по пустыне, вооруженной дополнительной аптечкой, рацией — на случай выход из строя коммуникатора — и бутылкой с водой.

Одно счастье: времени прошло немного, пацана не могло унести далеко. Но куда он мог направиться? Город слишком далеко и в другой стороне… Может быть, рассчитывал встретиться с кем-то в пустыне? О черт, только контрабанды наркотиков в кампус ей и не хватало…

Широ знала, что как-то наркотики в кампус попадают, но ей не хотелось подозревать в этом никого из своей группы. И уж точно не Кита.

Точка, в которой расстались Эдит и Кит, находилась в районе третьего КП — чуть меньше двух километров от финиша, если идти по прямой. Именно этот контрольный пункт находился к скалам ближе всего. 

Широ преодолела эти два километра в какой-то рекордный срок, трусцой, несмотря на жару, и увидела оранжево-зеленый столбик контрольного пункта — специально такого цвета, чтобы выделяться, но не слишком. «Кит пошел по тропинке вверх…» — сказала Эдит.

Черт, только бы дурень не сорвался.

Тропинку Широ нашла быстро: единственный более или менее доступный маршрут между облизанными древним морем скалами. И она даже быстро поняла, куда исчез Кит: узкая расселина, едва протиснуться, вела то ли в пещеру, то ли в пещерный комплекс.

Когда тебе четырнадцать или пятнадцать лет, сопротивляться обаянию настоящей пещеры трудно. Особенно если ты прекрасно умеешь читать карту и текущее упражнение для тебя — скука смертная.

Но Широ достаточно понимала в спелеологии, чтобы словосочетание «подросток в пещере» заставило ее покрыться холодным потом. Что, если там разветвленная подземная система? Заблудиться легче легкого. Коммуникаторы ловить, скорее всего, не будут. Не факт, что ИК-сканеры тоже возьмут сквозь толщу камня. А если обвал?

Она вновь заставила себя успокоиться. Ладно. Зато в пещере легко не уследить за ходом времени. Должно быть, пацан просто увлекся, воображая себя отважным первопроходем.

Она подняла коммуникатор к губам и быстро сообщила, где находится.

— Следую в пещеру. 

— Может, подмогу подождете? — спросил Айверсон. — Пентар и Крещенский будут через пять минут.

Через пять минут? Да уж, они не торопились. А Крещенский — это, стало быть, Владимир. 

— Я не буду углубляться, — сказала Широ. — Просто окликну его от входа.

Она в самом деле собиралась просто окликнуть Кита от входа. Пещера казалась достаточно стабильной: все тот же гладкий, отполированный древними водами камень, без трещин, без качающихся валунов. Когда-то давно тут было море, и когда Широ протиснулась через узкий ход, ей даже показалось, что она правда очутилась на морском дне: из-за причуд оптики слабый свет, сочащийся в пещеру откуда-то сверху, явственно отливал голубым.

И еще — Широ услышала плеск воды.

Она прислушалась: неужто галлюцинации? Нет, правда плеск. А потом тишина. 

— Кит! — крикнула она. — Когане!

Прислушалась снова.

Ничего, если не считать ее дыхания.

Бегать в пещерах — последнее дело, но Широ рванула вперед. Благо, света по-прежнему отчего-то хватало: видно, в скалах все же были незаметные изнутри трещины.

Узкий коридор, усыпанный белым песком, местами сужался настолько, что приходилось протискиваться боком, — Кит, наверное, прошел спокойно. И вот перед ней уже маленькое подземное озеро, скорее даже бассейн. Или что-то вроде запруды в подземной речке: бассейн занимал всю дальнюю половину небольшой пещеры, причем Широ отчетливо видела рябь на воде — течение от одной стены к другой. Понятно, почему она не слышала журчания: бассейн, должно быть, питался из подземных источников и имел подземный же сток.

Вода, оставшаяся в тени, казалась почти черной в полумраке. Широ отчетливо разобрала стопку одежды, лежащую на «берегу»: стандартная курсантская полевая форма, поверх аккуратно уложена кепка.

Подземный слив. Если течение там быстрое...

Нет. Нет, пожалуйста. Она ведь слышала плеск. Значит, когда она вошла в пещеру, он еще не… Если прямо сейчас быстро нырнуть...

Поверхность воды взбухла бугром, как в замедленной съемке — по крайней мере, так показалось Широ. Прозрачная пленка разорвалась, и на поверхности показались мальчишеская голова, облепленная темными сосульками волос, и костлявые плечи.

— Когане?! — рявкнула Широ. — Какого черта ты там творишь?

— Лейтенант Широ? — удивленно спросил мальчик. Голос заметался эхом под потолком.

— Ты можешь выплыть? 

Когане кивнул.

— Тогда тащи свою задницу на берег немедленно!

К счастью, в последний момент Широ спохватилась и произнесла эту фразу спокойным, как ей хотелось бы надеяться, даже насмешливым тоном. 

Бассейн был невелик: Кит оказался у бортика в несколько гребков, но выныривать не спешил.

— Чего ждем, кадет? Ногу свело?

— М-м… — пробормотал Кит. — Я совсем разделся. Чтобы нырять.

Широ фыркнула.

— Клянусь, — сказала она, послушно отворачиваясь. — Если я полечу в дальнюю космическую экспедицию и наш корабль захватит самый настоящий Чужой, я буду нервничать куда меньше, чем из-за тебя, Когане. Я у вас всего месяц преподаю. Месяц!

— В-вы не преподаете, в-вы инструктор… — пробормотал у нее за спиной Кит.

Широ резко обернулась. Раньше он не заикался.

Теперь, когда Кит выбрался из воды и вышел в более светлую часть пещеры, она видела, какие у него синие губы. И вовсе не из-за синеватого света. Не говоря уже о мурашках. Трусы он, конечно, уже натянул, и они самым жалким образом облепили его тощие ноги. Сейчас Кит дрожащими руками разворачивал водолазку.

Широ закатила глаза и пробормотала фразу, которую папа обычно приговаривал, когда она умудрялась в очередной раз порвать новое платье или свалиться в канал. Шагнув к Киту, она отобрала у него водолазку от спортивного костюма и решительно растерла его грудь и плечи шершавой тканью. 

— Ноги сам, — она сунула футболку ему в руки. — И хорошенько между пальцами протри, только простуды еще не хватало. 

Он послушно начал обтираться. Широ же сняла свою собственную куртку, маскировочный «пиксель»: тяжелее и плотнее кадетских водолазок, она куда лучше изолировала. Под «пикселем» Широ носила обычную черную майку. 

Куртку она и накинула на плечи Киту, едва он натянул штаны.

— Вот, — сказала она. — Теперь бери ботинки в руки и пошли на солнце.

Кит молча кивнул.

Наверное, надо бы его заставить делать отжимания, или приседания, или еще что-нибудь — но ей не хотелось, чтобы мышцы мальчишки в самом деле свело судорогой. В конце концов, парень не пассивно мерз в этой воде, он активно нырял. Его дрожь скорее от резкого перепада температур.

Широ потянула Кита в самую освещенную часть пещеры — и быстро поняла, что пришли они оба вовсе не оттуда. Вместо узкого коридора они оказались в обширной каверне, где с потолка падали широкие солнечные лучи, освещая какие-то рисунки на стенах — надо же, наверное, давным-давно здесь было индейское стойбище, а то и священное место. На другом конце пещеры они увидели выход — гораздо более удобный и широкий.

Широ с облегчением потащила Кита туда и нажала кнопку коммуникатора.

— Широгане, где тебя носит? — резко спросил Айверсон. — Крещенский на месте, говорит, ты тоже пропала. 

— Сейчас вы меня пеленгуете? — спросила Широ.

— Да, раз связь есть. Дай-ка… Вы прошли насквозь массивную скалу, похоже.

— Надо же! — Широ удивилась. — Сколько нас не было?

— Ты не слышишь ховеркары над головой? Значит, недолго. Срочная медицинская помощь кому-то требуется?

Широ посмотрела на синегубого Кита.

— Я бы сказала, что нужно средство для охлаждения головы, но горячие головы у нас и так уже охладились.

Айверсон хмыкнул.

— Может, вы еще и сами назад дойдете? 

Широ прикинула.

— А сколько здесь в обход этой горы?

— Семь километров.

Широ присвистнула. Ничего себе, срезали! Но возвращаться в пещеру ей почему-то не хотелось. Как будто из того бассейна могло вынырнуть что-то намного хуже Кита.

— Ждите, пришлю за вами джип, — сообщил Айверсон.

И отключился.

Широ посмотрела на Кита. Тот медленно приходил в себя, но все еще кутался в ее куртку, напоминая нахохленного вороненка. Он присел на нагретые солнцем, но не горячие камни в полутени, и Широ, вздохнув, присела рядом.

Высокое пустынное небо сияло белизной, как будто уже наступал полдень.

— Зачем ты туда нырял? — спросила Широ. — Ты разве не знаешь, что подземные водоемы — опасная штука?

— Там что-то было… — пробормотал Кит.

— Что? Пиратские сокровища?

— Кому нужны сокровища…

— Тогда инопланетный космический корабль? 

Кит молчал.

Широ вздохнула.

— Ну и почему ты решил вообще сбежать посреди упражнения?

— Я не сбежал, — пробормотал Кит. — Просто… я увидел пещеру… И я тысячу раз ходил по таким картам… с дядей и с дедом Закарией.

Ну да, как Широ и думала.

— Твой дядя военный?

— Не-а, — Кит вздохнул. — Но когда мне было семь, я думал, что он наемный убийца.

Широ фыркнула.

— А кто твои родители?

— Уже никто.

Черт. Широ ведь читала анкеты воспитанников. Но у Кита была заполнена графа «отец»… Правда, с другой фамилией, но она не придала этому особого значения: всякие в семьях бывают обычаи. Да еще одно время было модно давать детям фамилии по благозвучию, в отрыве от родителей и родственников.

— А мой отец шофер и механик. Раньше работал таксистом, теперь открыл свой гараж, — сообщила Широ. — А мама — певица.

Широ не стала уточнять, в каких именно местах поет Кёко Широгане.

— Круто, — сказал Кит. Подумав, добавил: — У дяди свой тир. Он тренирует там команду, они призы берут. И на старинном оружии, и на современном. Дядя даже из лука стрелять умеет.

— А твой дедушка?

— Он мне не дедушка, он знакомый дяди. Его просто все так зовут — «дед Закария». Я у него гостил пару раз. В горах. Там хорошо.

— Я тоже люблю ездить в горы, — поделилась Широ. — Например, на горячие источники. В горах очень хорошо видно звезды.

— Да, — Кит ожидаемо оживился. — Почти как в планетарии, только лучше.

Ну вот, кое-что и прояснялось. Мальчишка, воспитанный каким-нибудь ветераном-одиночкой или что-то типа того. Неудивительно, что он так хорош в самообороне, неудивительно, что он вежливо, но отстраненно держится с ребятами. 

— Ты не очень хорошо поступил в отношении Эдит, — сказала Широ. — Ей пришлось врать, чтобы тебя прикрыть.

Кит посмотрел на нее с искренним удивлением.

— Я ее не просил! Зачем она?..

— Она твой друг, разве нет? — Широ дернула плечом, почувствовала, что кожу начало ощутимо припекать, и отодвинулась подальше в тень.

Кит закусил губу.

— Ну… не знаю, — произнес он. — Мы иногда вместе занимаемся в библиотеке или на тренажерах. И все.

Широ неожиданно почувствовала прилив ностальгической теплоты. Мальчик напомнил ей ее саму. Ей тоже когда-то было так же трудно заводить друзей в Академии. Отчасти потому, что в своей группе она была единственной из Японии — было несколько ребят из Китая и Кореи, но это, конечно, не то, — отчасти потому, что в детстве ей не нужно было другого друга, кроме отца.

— Знаешь, — сказала Широ, — если хочешь, ты можешь считать меня своим другом.

— Правда? — удивленно спросил Кит.

— В той мере, в какой это не мешает моим обязанностям инструктора, — подмигнула ему Широ. — Не надейся, что я буду делать тебе поблажки.

— Я и не надеюсь!

— Угу, это я на всякий случай.

Кит неуверенно улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Можно тебе дать совет на правах друга? Не возражаешь? Тогда советую: поговори с Эдит. Если она тебе еще не друг, то определенно хочет им быть. Да, и извиниться тоже не помешает.

— Л-ладно, — кажется, на сей раз это было заикание не от холода.

Вскоре они услышали низкое рычание джипа.

 

***

 

Утром в субботу у них была дополнительная тренировка для тех, кто желает участвовать в турнире по единоборствам. Кит турниром не горел, но его записали без его ведома, и спорить он не стал.

Поэтому когда он вышел за ворота Гарнизона, то вместо дяди Эла увидел пустующий ховербайк с коляской. Сам дядя Эл уже как-то успел обосноваться в будке часовых и травил с ними анекдоты.

�— А, вот и блудный племянник, — поприветствовал он Кита хлопком по плечу. — Мне кажется, или ты еще вырос?

— Кажется, — против воли улыбнулся Кит.

— Нет-нет, — дядя постучал по своему искусственному глазу. — Эта малышка никогда не ошибается! Ты определенно прибавил полмиллиметра. Молодец, так держать.

Кит закатил глаза, садясь в коляску ховербайка. Стремление «вырастить» Кита было у дяди какой-то навязчивой идеей.

— Я не против быть невысоким, — сообщил он. — Так даже удобнее. Если я стану каланчей вроде тебя, придется все приемы переучивать. И мишень из меня будет больше.

— Тоже верно, — согласился дядя. — А что это ты в коляску лезешь? Нет уж, я сегодня не выспался, давай веди ты.

— Но права…

— А кто тут знает, что ты еще не получил права? — подмигнул ему дядя. — Похоже, военная дисциплина на тебя дурно влияет.

Кит _обожал_ рассекать по пустыне на ховербайке. Будь его воля, он бы занимался этим все выходные, которые они с дядей проводили в хижине — это примерно одни выходные в месяц, иногда реже. Но чаще всего даже на эти выходные выпадало домашнее задание, или дядя тащил его в город «проветриться», или еще что-нибудь.

Но обычно дядя не сажал его на ховербайк в виду гарнизона. 

Кит, однако, не собирался заглядывать в зубы коню удачи.

Он вскочил на место водителя, дождался, пока дядя займет место в коляске, и лихо рванул с места. Горячий ветер пустыни ударил в лицо, высекая слезы из глаз — Кит еле вспомнил, что надо опустить защитные очки. Вот она, настоящая скорость! Эх, скорее бы уже второй год, скорее бы уже настоящие симуляторы, а не простенькие тренажеры, — и полеты на маленьких пластиковых бипланах…

— У-ру-ру! — завопил дядя. — Молодец, Кит! А еще психованнее можешь?

Не желая разочаровывать, Кит заложил резкий вираж, почти наклоняя байк к земле. Мелькнула мысль: жалко, что ему некого впечатлять своими навыками вождения, кроме дяди…

Дорога до хижины кончилась слишком быстро. Они подняли щиты с окон, включили вентиляторы, и Кит немедленно растянулся на диване в комнате побольше, спасаясь от жары. Дядя между тем начал выкладывать на стол из сумки припасенные гостинцы.

— Так, перчатки без пальцев, которые ты просил… как по мне, ужасный выбор с точки зрения моды, ну да ладно… Мэриголд благодарит за открытку с днем рождения, прислала тебе какие-то специальные фамильные сладости… я пробовал, вкусно, и испекла она, похоже, на всю твою группу… — дядя Эл говорил об управляющей своего клуба, очень милой женщине, которая, сколько Кит ее знал, вечно норовила закормить его чем-то сладким. — И еще я привез своего фирменного крема, хотя зачем тебе столько? Если ты его расходуешь не по назначению, так лучше купи специальный в здешней аптеке. Или скажи мне, если стесняешься, я привезу в следующий раз.

— Как увлажняющий крем можно использовать не по назначению? — удивился Кит.

Дядя Эл посмотрел на него внимательно, приподнял бровь, вздохнул.

— Ладно, еще поймешь, — сказал он. — Так куда ты дел целую банку, если не секрет? Потерял?

— Подарил, — сознался Кит.

— О! — дядя расплылся в широченной улыбке. — Замечательно! Надеюсь, мои старания были оценены по заслугам? Это ведь рецепт личного производства, чтоб ты знал.

Кит пожал плечами.

— Ну… наверное. Она сказала, что плечи у нее быстро прошли. И что приятно пахнет. И… да, просила передать тебе спасибо.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — дядя плюхнулся на диван рядом с ним. — Рассказывай подробнее. Кто «она»? Подруга? Больше? Умница, красавица?

— Наш инструктор вообще-то, — Кит по опыту знал, что когда на дядю нападает такой стих, проще всего ему выдать минимум информации как можно в более скучной форме. — У нас тут было занятие по ориентированию, я заблудился. Она сожгла плечи из-за меня. Я принес ей крем. Сказал, что ты сам делаешь по своему рецепту. Она сказала, что ей нравится. Я сказал, чтобы оставила себе всю банку, у меня есть еще. 

— А у тебя, конечно, не было еще, — усмехнулся Эл.

— Ну, ты же привез, значит, теперь есть, — буркнул Кит.

— Хороший инструктор, выходит?

— Лучший, — твердо сказал Кит.

Внезапно дядя замер, будто вспомнил о чем-то. Его человеческий глаз чуть прищурился.

— Постой-постой… А ее случайно не Широгане зовут? Этого инструктора?

— Лейтенант Широгане, — согласился Кит. — Откуда ты знаешь? Блин, ты опять залез в мои файлы, да?

— Никуда я не залезал, — отмахнулся дядя. — Так, постой, Широгане… Это же полностью меняет дело! 

Он вскочил с дивана и заходил туда-сюда по комнате: два длинных шага в одну сторону, два длинных шага в другую. Кит смотрел на него с интересом, но без особой тревоги. Дядя обожал творить что-нибудь эксцентричное без особой причины — или по причине, очевидной ему одному. Иногда результаты были весьма впечатляющие. Кит предчувствовал, что сейчас именно такой момент.

Хотя островок тревоги внутри него сохранялся. Что дядя знает о Широ? Неужели… неужели что-то плохое? Нет, не может быть. Что плохого можно знать о Широ?

Дядя резко развернулся и к Киту.

— Вот что, — сказал он внезапно строгим, напористым тоном, от которого Кит машинально выпрямил спину и расправил плечи. — Пора нам с тобой поговорить на определенные темы. По-мужски. Пора мне передать тебе часть своего опыта.

— О нет, — Кит почувствовал, как его внезапно окатило холодным душем. — Дядя, как ты от Широ перешел к…

— Ты называешь ее Широ! — дядя просиял. — Здорово! Отлично! Первый шаг сделан! 

— Все называют ее Широ…

— Неважно! Ты — не все! Так, теперь тебе пора пойти и признаться ей в своих чувствах! А лучше ее соблазнить. 

— Что?! 

Кажется, это было даже не «что». Кажется, Кит издал какой-то звук, средний между мяуканьем и хрипом.

— Что слышал! Конечно, я как твой опекун и ментор должен бы предостерегать тебя от сексуальных отношений до достижения совершеннолетия, да еще с человеком старше тебя, — дядя закатил глаза, — но не в этом случае! Чем раньше вы начнете, тем лучше! Серьезно, нам надо сформулировать план! Может быть, ты пригласишь ее в город? Я могу…

— Дядя, о чем ты?! — завопил Кит. — Мне пятнадцать! Ей двадцать с лишним! Она мой инструктор! С чего ты взял вообще! Блин, ты… — Киту пришла в голову ужасная мысль. Он никогда не видел дядю пьяным с тех пор, как тот пообещал ему не пить, больше восьми лет назад. Но, может быть, в отсутствии Кита… — Ты что, выпил? Ты поэтому не хотел, чтобы я вел?

— Я? Как ты мог такое подумать! — дядя опять заходил по комнате как маятник. — Дорогой мой, того, что я хотел бы выпить, тут не достать ни за какие деньги… О, мадонна, все повторяется… Диос мио, я не хочу, чтобы мне по очереди плакались в жилетку о том, что поздно, ничего не исправить, и почему мы не сделали это, когда у нас было время… Этого времени никогда, никогда нет, и что с того, что тебе пятнадцать, если бы я в пятнадцать лет встретил ее, я бы не терял ни… — он осекся, страшновато, невесело усмехнулся. — Хотя, конечно, ничего бы у меня не получилось в пятнадцать лет. Прости. Я несу чушь. Боже, что за чушь я несу. Не пугайся, гатито, я не пьян, я не сошел с ума, просто легкое дежавю.

Дядя уже больше года не называл Кита «котенком».

Эл повалился в кресло в другом углу, и то отчаянно заскрипело всеми своими ржавыми пружинами. Закрыл лицо руками.

— Дядя… — осторожно проговорил Кит. — Ты… ты вообще как? Ты насколько не выспался? Сколько дней не спал?

— Все хорошо, — дядя убрал руки от лица и взглянул на Кита совершенно нормально. — Все хорошо. Извини.

Больше они о Широ не говорили. Вот только весь остаток субботы и все воскресенья дядя то и дело начинал рассказывать Киту истории из своего опыта, которые Кит предпочел бы не слышать. И которые, он на сто процентов был уверен, дядя выдумал на ходу, чтобы на всю жизнь травмировать Кита и отвратить его от интимных отношений с женщинами вообще и с лейтенантом Широгане в частности. Потому что какого хрена — ну не может быть такого, чтобы вагина при оргазме давала огромное давление и оттяпывала кончик языка! Просто не может быть! И мораль, с которой дядя рассказал эту басню, звучала как «никогда не пытайся показать себя в постели супергероем, особенно если ты правда супергерой». Что за нафиг?!

Худший выходной с дядей в жизни Кита. Просто худший. 

К счастью, дядя не препятствовал ему, когда он взял ховер и смотался в пустыню.

К несчастью, на скорости сто миль в час Кит обнаружил, что правда думает о лейтенанта Широгане и о том, что он бы с удовольствием намазал кремом ее мускулистые плечи самостоятельно, и чуть было не перевернул байк.

Чертов дядя!

 

***

 

— По-моему, мальчик в тебя втюрился, — сказала Эрика, когда Кит, запинаясь, произнес слова прощания и выскочил из их общей комнаты, оставив на столе жестяную баночку.

— Да с чего бы, — Широ открутила крышку и понюхала. 

— С чего бы? Ты себя давно в зеркало видела?

Крем пах божественно. Сосной, чем-то цитрусовым, чем-то тропическим и, кажется, сандалом? Нет, ванилью? Несочетаемые ароматы давали вместе прохладный и легкий запах, как первые капли дождя на растрескавшейся почве. 

Ей немедленно захотелось зачерпнуть полную ладонь и приложить к обгоревшей коже плеч, и она не стала сопротивляться этому желанию. Мать вашу, если это правда смешал дядя Кита, то он чертов косметический гений! Ему не тир нужно держать, а производить органическую косметику, очереди выстроятся!

— М-м… — пробормотала она. — Волшебно!

Эрика подозрительно понюхала издалека, не слезая с верхней полки.

— Ты уверена, что он туда ничего не подмешал?

— Иди ты, — лениво послала ее Широ. — И вообще, спускайся, намажь мне спину.

Эрика вздохнула и послушалась.

— Серьезно, — сказала Эрика, растирая крем по загривку Широ, там, где вырез майки и короткая стрижка не защитили ее от пустынного солнца. — Вообще-то, часть кадетов всегда влюбляется в инструкторов, но тут парень что-то прямо быстро. И мелковат он еще.

— Вот именно потому, что мелковат, ничего страшного, — отмахнулась Широ. — Ему просто нужен друг. Он явно интроверт. Привык общаться с людьми намного старше себя, с ровесниками теряется. Ничего страшного.

Эрика вздохнула.

— Ну, смотри… В общем, главное, не поощряй его, ладно?

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? И вообще, предподготовка у них скоро заканчивается. Теперь все, финита до следующего года. И то только, если мне отдадут симуляторы.

— Кому ж им отдавать, как не тебе, мисс лучший пилот гарнизона, — уверенно произнесла Эрика. — Слушай, правда офигенный крем. Можно я тоже намажусь?

— Ты же говорила, что не сгораешь.

— Я и не сгорела, я высохла.

На двоих им с Эрикой этой банки хватило всего на месяц, и Широ, конечно, не стала просить Кита привезти еще, хотя искушение было велико.

 

 

***

 

Жизнь Лэнса иногда выкидывала странные фортели.

Например, он мог бы поклясться, что как таковую прожил не одну жизнь, а как минимум четыре, даже если иные из них и заняли всего ничего. 

Сперва как Лончито, Алонсо или Лэнс — любимчик и «самое большое несчастье» любящей семьи, душа компании (ну ладно, не очень-то душа, но он старался) и лучший друг замечательного парня по прозвищу Ханк. Потом была жизнь отважного космического героя и спасителя вселенной, синего паладина — окей, эта жизнь продолжалась буквально пару месяцев, если не недель, пока на смену не пришла жизнь отчаянно стремающегося и пытающегося не накосячить бедолаги, брошенного в центр мясорубки, и кошмары, где в прицеле его ружья раз за разом оказывался кто-то из его родных. Потом — жизнь беглеца без имени и родины, растерявшего большую часть своей души и живущего только ради тех своих близких, что каким-то чудом умудрились остаться в живых.

И наконец, жизнь чудаковатого Алехандро Гарсиа, опекуна мальчика по имени Кит. Жизнь, которой он жил уже девять лет. Скоро она неизбежно закончится, и начнется нечто новое.

Но даже эти девять лет словно бы состояли из двух половин — или даже больше. 

За годы космической войны он отвык, что можно быть одновременно студентом, чьим-то родителем, владельцем бизнеса и главой группы нелегальных специалистов, занимающихся сложной стратегической миссией длиной в годы.

В общем, сюрпризов хватало. Можно сказать, Лэнс с ними смирился. И все же никогда он не думал, что когда-нибудь будет сидеть за ноутбуком и пристально наблюдать за видеопередачей с кофеварки, расположенной на лунной военной базе.

— Почему на Луне, черт возьми? — озвучила Чара, которая наклонилась через плечо Лэнса как раз в этот момент. — Поближе, что ли, ничего не нашлось?

— Мы отправили эти кофеварки на все базы, — пробормотал Алек, дергая себя за кислотно-ультрамариновую прядь над ухом. — Тонкости логистики министерства обороны. Почем я знаю, отчего до Луны очередь поставок дошла раньше, чем до Северного Кавказа?

— Ну, — вздохнула Чара, — по крайней мере, я рада, что мне не придется туда внедряться. Ненавижу Луну. 

— А кто любит, — подтвердил Лэнс.

(Он любил Луну. Он помнил, как их, еще в Академии, привезли на экскурсию на лунную базу. Помнил свой восторг во время короткой экскурсии по теневой стороне — «Я на самой настоящей другой планете!» Помнил свой первый взгляд в бездну настоящего открытого космоса. Лэнс хотел бы побывать там еще раз, но как-то случая не представилось. Однако Один, как его знала команда, не раз громко выражал свое недоверие к современным космическим технологиям.)

— И-и-и… так, эта девица нам подходит, — сообщил Алек, когда в поле зрения камеры появилась пышная грудь, обтянутая повседневным комбинезоном лунной базы.

— Допуски у нее низковаты, — критически сообщила Чара.

— Отличные допуски, — не согласился Лэнс. — Она офицер психологической поддержки, они всегда распечатывают тонны материалов. То, что нужно.

Алек, нажимавший какие-то кнопки, тихо застонал.

— Что?

— Двухсекундное запаздывание! Я ее упустил. Она на самом деле уже отошла от этой чертовой кофеварки.

— Что за фигня? — не поверила Чара. — Кто тратит так мало времени на кофе?

— Тот, кто больше любит чай, — недовольно произнес Алек, слегка разворачивая камеру.

Так и есть: девушка, от которой по-прежнему видна была только грудь и руки, заливала кипятком из термопота пакетик в забавной чашке — что-то вроде вазона с высоким и узким горлышком. Это из-за невысокой гравитации на Луне, чтобы не расплескалось.

— Кстати, — сообщил вдруг Алек. — Вы мне тут оба не нужны. Принесите-ка мне чая. Ты, Чара, мате, а ты, Один, молочный улун.

— Ты будешь пить и то и другое одновременно? — спросила Чара с иронией.

— Что я могу сказать? Каждый ловит свой кайф.

Лэнс закатил глаза и поднялся со стула.

Ему в самом деле не было никакой нужды наблюдать за работой Алека: во-первых, сейчас он ничем не мог ему помочь, во-вторых, Лэнс ему доверял. Даже странно: он не рассчитывал, что доверится кому-то из своей новой команды.

Но все же за прошедшие годы многое изменилось.

Лианна из их команды ушла, заявив, что она «слишком стара для этого дерьма», и для большинства миссий Лэнс нанимал разовых исполнителей с нужными навыками. Зато Чара и Алек остались и со временем узнали о Лэнсе гораздо больше, чем он счел бы разумным раньше.

Алек знал даже имя Алехандро Гарсиа, знал о существовании Кита… впрочем, и Лэнс знал настоящее имя Алека — действительно настоящее, — а также адреса и имена нескольких его близких людей, включая того же «деда Закарию» (на самом деле отставного полковника морской пехоты Зэкари Уинфилда и своего рода приемного деда Алека).

Их троица обзавелась даже более-менее постоянной базой: еще одна неосторожность, которую Лэнс даже не рассматривал на ранних этапах знакомства.

И у них была даже мини-кухня с запасами чая, который обожал Алек.

Они с Чарой послушно занялись процессами заваривания — привычный за много лет ритуал. И никаких болезненных ассоциаций с тем, как Лэнс вот так же делал сэндвичи для Пидж и Ханка, поглощенных какой-то технической рутиной… нет, ни малейших.

— Напомни мне, — пробормотала Чара, насыпая листья в металлическую емкость, — почему мы не заразили вирусом сразу кофеварку, если она такая умная-разумная?

— Потому что времена, когда никто не ждал от кофеварок подлостей, кончились чуть ли не век назад, — усмехнулся Лэнс. — Теперь все хоть сколько-то электронное проверяется по триста раз, прежде чем военные подпустят это близко к своей базе.

— Так я не поняла, Алек же как-то поколдовал над этой кофеваркой?

— Рандомные куски кода, которые не делают ничего плохого и даже не компилируются, — пожал плечами Лэнс. — Проверка не засечет.

— И мы передаем их принтерам?

— Нет, мы передаем их на электронные бейджи сотрудников по радиосвязи ближнего радиуса действия, — раздраженно проговорил Алек. — И прекратите нести чушь, когда я могу ее слышать. Рандомные куски кода! Не компилируются! Этот язык устарел я даже не знаю когда, во времена моего деда!

— Да-да, конечно, — Лэнс поставил френч-пресс с улуном на стол перед ним. — Или ты хотел керамический чайник?

— Нет, это для снобов… О, кажется… да!

Человек, подошедший к кофеварке на этот раз, двигался медленно и дергано даже при лунной гравитации — уж точно любитель кофе. Алек торопливо защелкал мышкой.

— Да! — обрадованно воскликнул он. — Зацепился!

— Ну наконец-то, — Чара сунула ему турку с торчащей из нее соломинкой. — Пей свою травяную лаву.

Алек счастливо замычал и в самом деле присосался к трубочке: матте он пил, по южноамериканскому обычаю, обжигающим.

— И что теперь? — спросила Чара.

— Дальше мы ждем, когда этот сотрудник подойдет к какого-нибудь принтеру, — терпеливо разъяснил ей Лэнс. — Видишь, современные принтеры — ужасно подозрительные создания, ни за что не распечатают документ, пока рядом не окажется сотрудник, который его заказал. Меры предосторожности и всякое такое. Но людей в лицо они не различают, проверяют бейджи. По той же самой радиосвязи ближнего радиуса действия…

— И твои куски вирусов передаются в принтеры.

— Сколько раз, это не вирусы! — раздраженно проговорил Алек, выплюнув трубочку. — Это самоадаптируемые модули, которые…

— Да-да, мы тебя поняли, молодец, — Лэнс погладил его по голове. — Шоколадку будешь с чаем?

Алек раздраженно фыркнул.

— «Три мушкетера»? Не понимаю, что ты в них находишь.

— «Кит-Кат», — поправил его Лэнс. — Ты знаешь, что у японцев он ассоциируется с победой?

— Вообще-то, со сдачей экзаменов. Но давай. 

Лэнс достал из кармана и протянул ему заготовленную шоколадку.

В этот момент на компьютере у него что-то мигнуло.

— О, быстро, — оценила Чара. — Это что, все? Мы взломали сверхсекретную военную базу?

— Технически — только сетку устройств печати, — проговорил Алек через набитый рот. — Сами ракеты даже близко с ней не связаны. Но нам и не надо. Как только мой самообучающийся модуль в ней разгуляется, они точно заметят проблему. И точно начнут обновлять программу, которая этими принтерами управляет. Причем начнут обновлять ее на всех базах, просто на всякий случай, чтобы ликвидировать уязвимость. А вместе с ней…

В этот момент во внутреннем кармане Лэнса зазвонил коммуникатор.

Не домашний телефон — именно неотслеживаемый текстовый коммуникатор, который он использовал для весьма ограниченного круга задач, и о котором даже Алек с Чарой ничего не знали. Отойдя от стола на пару шагов, он достал его и уставился на экран.

«Герман Эспиноза, Ник Рейнолдс, Сезар Жавер, Энрике Ансельм».

Это означало: четыре личности Лэнса накрылись медным тазом.

Кто-то разыскивал его… ну очень настойчиво.

 

***

 

За те почти четыре года, что Широ знала Кита, она составила неплохое представление о его семейных обстоятельствах.

Она знала, что Кит рано осиротел и был усыновлен человеком, которого он называл своим дядей. Знала, что этот дядя был довольно эксцентричным типом: он владел тиром, делал свою собственную косметику, включая маски для лица, а еще Кит как-то обмолвился, что дядя учился на психотренера, хотя никогда не собирался практиковать. И что дядя очень любит голубой цвет.

Несколько раз Широ говорила с этим дядей по телефону: у него оказался высокий голос, легкомысленные обертоны и привычка вставлять в речь испанские словечки.

Поэтому можно ли винить Широ, что она представляла себе этакого грациозного молодящегося метросексуала? Когда из знаменитой пустынной хижины Кита — Широ слышала про этот дом в двух десятках миль от Гарнизона от Эдит, но сама никогда здесь не была, — им навстречу вышел двухметровый коммандос с металлической заплаткой вместо одного глаза и коротко стриженным ежиком почти совершенно седых волос, она чуть было не загородила Кита собой.

Но Кит сказал:

— Привет, дядя Эл.

И коммандос ответил знакомым высоковатым голосом:

— Привет, внеземная угроза.

После чего подмигнул Широ.

Они поднялись на крыльцо, скрывшись от слепящего солнца, и Широ увидела: глаз в металлической заплатке светится зеленым. Тут же вспомнила: она уже видела точно такой же глаз. Когда же? Давно. Это не стандартный протез, стандартные протезы сейчас пытаются маскировать под обычные глазные яблоки… Военная разработка? Что-то, сделанное под заказ? Но где она могла _давно_ видеть военные разработки?

Вспомнился запах отцовских онигири и голос, объявляющий отправление поездов.

— Черт, — сказала она, замерев. — Черт. Я вас знаю. 

— Только сейчас сообразили? — весело спросил дядя Эл. — А я вас отлично помню, Широгане Кисаки-сан. 

Он так же правильно произнес ее имя, как и много лет назад. Только выглядел сильно старше, как будто для него прошло больше лет, чем для нее: Широ помнила человека чуть за тридцать, которого при большом желании можно было бы даже назвать «парнем». Сейчас перед ней стоял… ну, кто-то вроде Айверсона, наверное. Чуть более штатский, пожалуй — выправка не та. Хотя что-то, неистребимо отдающее войной, в нем тоже чувствовалось.

— На самом деле я вас тоже помню, — выдавила Широ. — Просто… Не сообразила, что тот Кит и есть этот Кит.

Кит удивленно переводил взгляд с Широ на дядю, как будто не мог сообразить, о чем они.

— Вы тогда просто спасли нас с Китом. Я подбросил вас до трансорбитального порта на такси, — проговорил дядя Эл почти ностальгическим тоном. — Вы были очень симпатичной девочкой, а сейчас стали настоящей красавицей. Если бы я знал, что в Гарнизоне такие инструкторы, сам бы записался в кадеты, честное слово!

Широ заморгала и даже незаметно ущипнула себя: сквозь плотные джинсы получилось плохо. У нее было чувство, как бывает во сне, когда вспоминаешь, что этот сон снился тебе не раз.

Возникло легкое чувство дезориентации, как на тренажере.

Кит закатил глаза:

— Дядя, кончай флиртовать, Широ может не то подумать.

— Поверь мне, — Эл прижал руки к сердцу, — когда я начинаю флиртовать всерьез, люди думают именно то, что нужно!

Кит привычно вздохнул и обернулся к Широ:

— Так вы что, знаете друг друга? Откуда? Что за вокзал?

— Вокзал в Нахе, десять лет назад, — объяснила Широ. — Я ехала на второй курс, и встретила там тебя. Помнишь? Ты сбежал из дома.

Глаза Кита моментально расширились.

— Ох, точно. Это был тот день, когда… — он неуверенно посмотрел на дядю.

— Когда я тебя напугал, да, — Эл проговорил это без особых интонаций, что не особенно вязалось с его прежней оживленной речью.

Кит перевел взгляд на Широ:

— Погоди… так ты и есть та самая девушка? Которая показала мне ту игрушку? Рассказала про зеленую свинью?

— Это была голограмма! И не моя идея, а Мэтта.

— Девушка, из-за которой я пошел в Гарнизон?

Дядя Эл засмеялся. У него был высокий, молодой смех, такой же, как голос.

— Ну, что тут сказать? Это судьба.

Эл приобнял его за плечи. Широ ожидала, что Кит отстранится: это было бы нормально для семнадцатилетнего парня, который хочет казаться самостоятельным. Но Кит, наоборот, качнулся к дядя ближе, привычным жестом. Не просто не боится — доверяет достаточно, чтобы проявлять знаки физической привязанности при других людях. 

Судьба, да. Широ вспомнила, как тогда успела испугаться за полузнакомого ей мальчика и напридумывать всякого. Решила даже, что опекун его обижает. Хорошо, что оказалась не права.

— Пойдемте в дом, — предложил дядя Эл. — Вы наверняка голодные, молодые люди в вашем возрасте всегда хотят есть. Я притащил кучу деликатесов, даже умудрился не сжечь чесночные булочки по нашему фамильному рецепту. 

Широ немедленно представила дядю Эла у плиты, непременно в розовом фартуке с надписью «Поцелуй повара!» и… не получила когнитивного диссонанса. Ей легко было представить этого человека смешивающим крем для лица, обучающим Кита подгонять форму по фигуре (он единственный на всем курсе это умел), читающим сказку на ночь… или спаррингующимся на ножах. Хотя стойте, кажется, Кит говорил, что с ножами — это как раз не дядя, это как раз кто-то другой.

Еда, поданная в основном в пластиковых контейнерах, оказалась на диво вкусной, а маленькая комната в хижине, завешенная постерами с новыми моделями космических кораблей и заставленная радиооборудованием, — на диво уютной. Широ чувствовала себя гораздо непринужденнее, чем на обеде с Холтами, хотя она знала и Мэтта, и Сэма гораздо дольше, а о Кэти и Колин неоднократно слышала рассказы.

Может быть, потому что у Холтов они о миссии не говорили, чтобы не волновать миссис Холт с ее обреченно-тоскливым взглядом, который она все не сводила с мужа и сына. Болтали в основном об успехах Кэти в школе и о проделках холтовской собаки.

А тут дядя Эл, казалось, хотел знать о полете к Керберосу все, что только не было засекречено и чуть больше. Во все эти расспросы он как-то незаметно вплел вопросы о самой Широ — и не те, которые обычно интересовали журналистов (мол, где она училась да почему решила лететь в космос), так что неудивительно, что Широ чуть потеряла бдительность. В какой-то момент она поймала себя на том, что рассказывает Киту и его дяде, как на спор пыталась в детстве подняться на велосипеде вверх по крутым ступеням, скатилась и приземлилась в фонтан, и замолчала в легком смущении.

Но Эл, казалось, ничего не заметил.

— Вы с Китом прямо друг другу подходите, — сказал он. — Однажды он…

— Дядя! — возмутился Кит.

— Ш-ш, молодой человек, культурная программа прямо-таки обязывает меня рассказывать про тебя компромат в этой ситуации. Так вот, он съел пять килограммов…

— Дядя!

— ...зеленых яблок и не признавался мне в этом полдня, просто лежал носом к стенке и стонал. Я тогда понятия не имел, что дети в его возрасте обожают подножный корм, запаниковал как не знаю кто и чуть было не вызвал команду из отделения инфекционных болезней. Но тут его начало рвать, и секрет вышел наружу…

— Это неправда, Широ! Не слушай его, у него старческий маразм!

— А откуда вы знаете, что пять килограммов? — спросила Широ с любопытством. — Это были для чего-то приготовленные яблоки?

— Нет, он просто обобрал деревья на аллее… Я знаю, сколько, потому что взвесил недопереваренный продукт… Научного интереса ради.

Кит застонал и попытался спрятаться под стол. Широ подавались смехом. Ей вдруг до жути стало интересно — что заставило такого человека, как Алехандро Гарсиа, усыновить ребенка, если, как он сам признался, о воспитании детей он ничего не знал? Ладно бы Кит был совсем мелкий, но семь или восемь лет… детей в этом возрасте вообще уже редко усыновляют.

У Широ тут же возникло чувство, что если она спросит прямо, дядя Эл засмеется и скажет что-нибудь в духе «ну вот такой я оригинал». Или заявит, что кадрить девушек проще с ребенком на руках.

Они просидели за столом гораздо дольше, чем Широ считала возможным в незнакомой компании: яркое солнце снаружи начало клониться к закату, и хижину заливал нежный розовый свет.

Широ поняла, что, как бы ей ни нравилась компания, лучше всего диван под окном, на который ее усадили. Так и казалось, будто он засасывает ее с потрохами.

Может быть, потому, что за окнами уже начинался закат, а накануне ночью Широ совсем почти не спала, заканчивая сортировать вещи. Надо будет завтра с утра отвезти их на хранение…

— Нет, все, не могу больше, — сказала она. — Наелась до отвала.

— Смотри, это твоя последняя возможность попробовать земной еды за очень долгое время, — усмехнулся дядя Эл. 

Что-то в его взгляде показалось Широ странным: он улыбался, но улыбка не достигала глаз. Наверное, из-за освещения и из-за того, что одного глаза у него все-таки не хватало.

— Холты говорили то же самое, — ответила Широ. — Но на самом деле до отлета еще больше суток, я уверена, что перекушу по крайней мере пару раз.

— Ну, я отдал бы остатки тебе с собой, но еду не допустят на борт, — вздохнул дядя Эл.

Он начал убирать контейнеры с маленького кофейного столика. Широ откинулась на спинку дивана, наблюдая за пылинками в розово-рыжих лучах.

Тут она почувствовала легкое прикосновение к вытянутой руке. Повернула голову — Кит. Он сидел довольно далеко от нее, у края дивана, но тоже откинулся на спинку, и черноволосая макушка лежала как раз рядом с ее затянутой в перчатку рукой. Он как будто не решался прислониться сильнее.

Почему вдруг? Широ ведь уже обнимала его несколько раз.

Вздохнув, она взъерошила ему волосы, и Кит просиял, подсел ближе, уткнулся ей в плечо. 

— Когда вы все-таки подружились? — спросил неожиданно Алехандро, наблюдая за ними с той же самой странной улыбкой. — Из того, что мне рассказывал Кит, ты, Широ, его держала его более-менее на расстоянии…

— Более-менее, да, — Широ вздохнула. — Он очень талантлив, вы ведь сами знаете. Айверсон попросил меня лично его курировать. Его и… еще одну девочку. 

— Эдит, — кивнул Эл. — Мне очень жаль. Как она?

— Мы созванивались недавно, — ответила Широ. — Говорит, что понемногу привыкает к импланту.

— Она хочет попробовать в Академию на следующий год снова, — произнес вдруг Кит. — Уже в класс грузовых пилотов.

Это была для Широ новость. Ей Эдит ничего подобного не сказала.

— А ее пустят с искусственным сердцем? — удивился Эл.

— Если кто и способен протолкнуться, то только она, — слабо улыбнулся Кит. — Правда, родители хотят, чтобы она подождала еще год.

— Значит, вы, Кит и Эдит… — пробормотал Алехандро. — А потом остались только вы с Китом?

— Более или менее, — Широ вдруг почувствовала неловкость от этого разговора. — А потом я ушла из Академии, чтобы готовиться к отборочным и к полету. Но подготовка велась на кампусе, так что мы тренировались вместе.

— Широ дерется лучше, чем ты, — заявил Кит, все еще лежа головой на плече Широ.

— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Эл.

Широ же неожиданно задумалась. 

Как люди становятся друзьями?

Черт его знает.

Она никогда прямо не думала о Ките как о своем друге. Но и как об одном из учеников не думала тоже — давно, наверное, даже еще раньше, чем ушла из инструкторов.

Можно ли дружить, если у вас семь лет разницы в возрасте, и одному из вас периодически приходится выставлять другому оценки? 

Широ думала — ну никак невозможно. Хотя бы потому, что оценки у школьников довольно больное место. Но Кит был так _прекрасен_ на симуляторах, что не только у нее не поднималась рука поставить ему меньше высшего балла, но ни у кого другого и мысли не возникало, что ему можно поставить меньше высшего балла.

А когда Кит делал какой-нибудь дурацкий самоубийственный маневр, у Широ не было никаких сомнений, что надо влепить ему ноль и какую-нибудь отработку; однажды даже Айверсон уговаривал ее быть не таким строгим с парнем — мол, все кадеты сначала пробуют границы симулятора, это нормально.

«Ха, — подумала Широ тогда, — этот пацан не пробовал, этот пацан намеренно их _испытывал_. Как и мое терпение».

Она помнила, как пришла на его первые соревнования по единоборству, просто потому, что Кит как-то сознался — никто не придет за него болеть. Оказалось, что пришла Эдит, и они вдвоем сорвали голоса, подбадривая его команду (которая проиграла).

С тех пор она ходила на все соревнования Кита — ну, почти на все, — и даже иногда тренировалась с ним.

И так получилось, что именно Широ была инструктором Кита, когда они впервые поднимались в небо на настоящем самолетике — обычном пластиковом биплане, насквозь гражданском, только покрашенном в камуфляжный цвет. Она помнила, каким восторгом вспыхнули его глаза на экране, и как, вопреки всем правилам, Широ позволила Киту немного взять на себя управление в этом самом первом полете.

А еще так получилось, что именно Широ нашла Кита в закрытой библиотеке после отбоя и позволила ему выплакаться в плечо, потому что Эдит отчислили из Гарнизона — да не просто отчислили, а увезли на скорой. 

И так получилось, что Широ вместе с Китом навещала Эдит в больнице.

Как-то само.

И все же, кто ей Кит? На роль младшего брата он не подходил: между ними не было той легкости, которую Широ ассоциировала с семейными отношениями (правда, единственную модель отношения между братом и сестрой она наблюдала у Холтов, а они были чрезвычайно дружной семьей). В Ките всегда оставалось нечто сдержанное, нечто запертое на замок от нее. Но друг — да, это, пожалуй, верно.

— Ну, — неожиданно сказал Эл, — мне надо съездить кое за чем в город. Скоро вернусь. Если решите ложиться, не дожидаясь меня, то Кит знает, где постельное белье. Широ, ты ложись на кровати в соседней комнате, а Кит может занять диван, я лягу в гамаке на веранде.

И был таков, только куртку накинул. Тут же снаружи раздался рев дядиного ховербайка — того, что с коляской, в отличие от Китового условно двухместного.

— Вы меня с ночевкой звали? — удивленно спросила Широ.

Кит пожал плечами.

— Эдит на выходные приезжала обычно с ночевкой. А ты торопишься куда-то утром?

Широ прикинула логистику.

— Да нет, — сказала она. — Лягу здесь — скорее всего, удастся дольше проспать. Прошлую ночь почти не удалось.

— Ох, так я правда сейчас тебе постелю, — и Кит вскочил с дивана, как подброшенный.

— М-м, если у вас есть гамак, я, наверное, предпочту его, — начала Широ, но Кит уже развел бурную деятельность, и как-то неловко было его останавливать. 

Ну и ладно. Глаза правда уже слипались.

 

 

***

 

У Лэнса действительно были дела в городе. Только совсем не в том городе, о котором думал Кит.

Его ховербайк легко промчался сквозь небольшой пригарнизонный городок, где и жили-то в основном преподаватели и обслуживающий персонал Академии — а также те люди, которые открывали тут для них парикмахерские и бары (три бара — один традиционно студенческий, другой традиционно преподавательский, третий с особым статусом — и одна парикмахерская, потому что большинство народу стриглось в казармах).

Лэнс ни на секунду не задержался у дома Холтов — до сих пор единственного, щеголявшего зеленым двориком, — у третьего, «секретного» бара и даже у скромного серого здания без креста и купола с неоновой вывеской «Храм всех конфессий», хотя именно сюда во время визитов в город он заходил особенно часто. Ховербайк вынес его на край пустыни, которая отсюда казалась сплошным черным морем, сродни космическому. Только огни млечного пути висели над нею.

Ориентируясь по заложенным в наруч координатам, Лэнс окунулся в эту темноту и помчался в точку рандеву.

Там его уже ждал заказанный трансорбитальный катер, севший сюда на автопилоте. Дорогая услуга; и больше всего денег ушло на то, чтобы настройки автопилота нигде не сохранились, хотя Лэнс собирался потом попросить Алека в этом удостовериться.

Лэнс не удержался от соблазна: отключил автопилот и поднял катер сам.

Тут же выяснилось, что кое-какие навыки нужно все-таки поддерживать в порядке, и не одними симуляторами.

Ругнувшись, Лэнс включил автопилот обратно. Позор! Какое счастье, что Кит… ни один из Китов… этого не видел!

И все же — как давно он не поднимался над облаками не пассажиром, а в пилотском кресле! Как давно не смотрел на темную, украшенную россыпью огней землю внизу с правом… не то чтобы владельца, но — защитника.

Наверное, Луиза была права, надо было раньше начать летать. Однако Лэнсу все казалось… неважно, что ему казалось.

Карахо, слишком много эмоций, а надо торопиться. Не забыл он перегрузить из ховербайка свой выходной костюм? Нет, не забыл. Пусть автопилот себе работает, мы не будем смотреть в окно. Мы спокойно переоденемся, загримируемся и проверим домашнее задание…

Тропическая духота ударила бы куда сильнее, если бы не кондиционеры. Они не оставляли природе никакого шанса, хотя столики ресторана стояли на террасе с видом на океан, спокойно облизывающий бледно-розовый пляж. На фоне лунного неба вырисовывались не пальмы — какие-то причудливые растения с изломанными ветками. Лэнс аж замер: почудилось, что сошел с ума, что он где-то на другой планете сейчас, и это не земная Луна в небе, а искусственный спутник, и встретит его сейчас девушка с четырьмя руками...

Слава богу, быстро прошло. Только гудение в голове сделалось сильнее, угрожая в скором времени головной болью. Ладно, надо вытерпеть всего-то часа два, не больше.

Девушка, которая встретила его у входа на террасу, была вполне земной и не обладала никакими излишками анатомии. Зато той анатомией, которой она обладала, она умела превосходно пользоваться: от огромных глаз до ловких пальцев, которые сейчас сжимали сумочку клатч, но, Лэнс знал, могли запросто украсть его бумажник.

Девушку звали Кайли, и была она мелкой мошенницей по найму, с которой Лэнсу время от времени доводилось работать, если заносило в эти края. Он ценил Кайли за редкое для мошенницы свойство: она была нечестолюбива и нелюбопытна. Она не стремилась ограбить банк или облапошить президента, не крала больше, чем могла прокутить в разумные сроки, а потому практически никому в соответствующих кругах не примелькалась. В общем, клад для Лэнса и его команды. К сожалению, сейчас он приехал сюда вовсе не ради нее.

— Ну как она? — спросил Лэнс, целуя Кайли в щеку. — Клюнула?

— Ох не знаю, — нервно проговорила Кайли. — Один, ты ла-апочка, и все такое, но прямо… бррр! — она встряхнула плечами. — Ящерица! Где ты такую откопал? Она в совете директоров Гугла или типа того?

Насколько Лэнс знал, Шади Шарифи действительно состояла в совете директоров Гугла. Среди прочего. Но он только улыбнулся Кайли.

Ну что ж. Удалось Кайли убедить ее или нет, это уже неважно. Пан или пропал. Лэнсу придется подхватить там, где она оставила.

— Без черной повязки ты симпатичнее, — Кайли подмигнула Лэнсу. — А я думала, это правда, что у тебя глаза нет...

Лэнс усмехнулся. Гудение за ушами, о котором он старался не думать, стало сильнее.

— Все так думают, красавица.

— Вот жалость, — вздохнула Кайли. — Без глаза было романтичнее.

Лэнс усмехнулся.

— Извини, моя дорогая, я слишком стар, чтобы встречаться с такими красавицами, как ты.

Лэнс прекрасно осознавал, что на деле Кайли младше его лет на пятнадцать, не больше. Это ничего не значило. Он чувствовал себя старше.

— Как же, — Кайли закатила глаза и легонько стукнула его по плечу клатчем.

Потом была такова — не раньше, конечно, чем Лэнс протянул ей оговоренный чек.

Ну что же, пора было встретить мисс Шарифи. Лэнс шагнул прочь с террасы в интимно освещенный ресторан.

Мисс Шарифи ничуть не отличалась от своих фото: типичный преподаватель университета, или член какого-нибудь законодательного собрания, или что-то в этом духе. Грузноватая, с тяжелым квадратным лицом и короткой немодной прической, на бизнес-леди она не походила. Впрочем, насколько Лэнс знал, бизнес был более-менее вторичным ее интересом.

Темные глаза из-под припухших век смотрели сонно, но внимательно: та еще кобра.

Лэнс опустился в кресло напротив нее и широко улыбнулся.

— Мисс Шарифи, счастлив встрече.

— Мистер Один, — в голосе ее явственно слышалось неудовольствие. — Или лучше сказать… — она сощурилась. — Капитан? Подполковник?

— Пытаетесь угадать звание по осанке? — хмыкнул Лэнс. — Я никогда не служил.

— Скажете тоже, — она ткнула вилкой в салат, как будто тот ее чем-то обидел. — Наливайте вина, — она кивнула на заказанную бутылку, — и перейдем уже в разговору. В моем возрасте люди не любят терять время попусту.

— Счастлив бы, но, к сожалению, не пью. А вот к делу перейти можно, позвольте мне только...

Официант возник перед столиком без малейшего намека, словно языка тела Лэнса было достаточно, чтобы понять, что гость собирается заказывать. Может, и было. Может, столики были оборудованы подслушкой.

Попросив воды и заказав кофе, Лэнс оттянул назад рукав своего пиджака и активировал несколько кнопок на своем наруче. Да, прослушивающие устройства есть, но не на столике — все на его собеседнице. Что, в общем, неудивительно.

Но вопреки своим словам, когда официант отошел, Шарифи не торопилась заговорить. Только внимательно разглядывала Лэнса исподлобья, поджав губы. Тоже ничего себе тактика.

Под настроение Лэнс мог бы начать болтать о чем-нибудь постороннем, тянуть время, или просто поиграть вместе с ней в молчанку. Но сейчас у него тоже поджимало сроки. Поэтому он заговорил первым.

— Итак, вы выследили четыре мои… учетные записи, скажем так, чтобы пригласить меня на этот разговор. Вы поговорили с моей ближайшей помощницей. Какие же вопросы остались вам неясны? Зачем нужно мое непосредственное участие?

— Ха, это была ваша помощница? — у Шарифи оказался очень некрасивый фырк, больше похожий на хрюканье. — Не смешите меня. Просто какая-то фитюлька, которой вы заплатили. Не отвечать на прямые вопросы она умеет очень хорошо, но это все, что она умеет.

Лэнс улыбнулся, пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «Ну, что поделать, вы меня раскусили».

На самом деле он ощутил короткий укол неприязни: он надеялся, что Кайли в самом деле удастся провести Шарифи. Надо было, конечно, слушать ее разговор и подсказывать ей реплики, но, во-первых, этого не сделаешь из трансорбитального шаттла, а во-вторых, тренированное ухо уловит паузы.

Чара, конечно, справилась бы.

Но Чара в самом деле была его «ближайшей помощницей», и Лэнс ни в коем случае не хотел выставлять ее на линию огня.

— Ладно, — Шарифи наклонилась вперед. — Кто вы? Что вы хотите?

— В каком смысле? Я просто наемный консультант, оказываю определенные услуги. Вы это знаете не хуже меня. Я работал на вас всего год назад.

Это было правдой: Лэнс с командой в самом деле выполняли для Шарифи одну довольно деликатную миссию. Но тогда они ни разу не встречались лично, все переговоры велись через посредников.

— Консультант-то консультант… — она неприятно улыбнулась, оглядела Лэнса как-то особенно сально. — Но слишком уж много кому вы оказываете такие услуги. И уж больно странную плату берете. Это, знаете ли, тревожит.

— Вам, мадмуазель, совершенно не о чем тревожиться, — непринужденно сообщил ей Лэнс, откидываясь на спинку кресла в расслабленной позе. — Все, что мне было нужно, — действительно только ваш телефонный номер.

— Но вы не только мой телефонный номер получили, — сальность исчезла из взгляда Шарифи, теперь она смотрела тяжело, обвиняюще. — Вы… скажем так, вошли в контакт со многими влиятельными людьми. Вы собрали их контакты. Вы собрали их _услуги_. Насколько я знаю, вы занимаетесь этим не меньше семи или даже восьми лет. И ни разу не… скажем так, обналичили счет. Последний ваш проект связан с Комитетом безопасности в Совете Земли. Мне пока не удалось выяснить, что конкретно вас интересует, но не сомневайтесь, что я выясню. И что вам заказали, и что вы намереваетесь попросить взамен. Другое дело, что я хочу знать это раньше, а не позже.

Им пришлось прерваться: официант принес кофе и воду для Лэнса. Вода Лэнсу понравилась: украшенная веточками мяты и кинзы, она красиво переливалась в стакане. Кофе понравился меньше: от него шел легкий горелый запах. Тот заменитель кофе, который Ханк отыскал на Ратиноре-25, правда был гораздо вкуснее. К земному так и не удалось привыкнуть обратно до конца.

— Так что вы хотели у меня спросить все-таки? — невинно улыбнулся Лэнс, едва официант отошел. — Раз вы все равно рано или поздно это узнаете?

Умение использовать на руку любую паузу он подцепил когда-то у... Нет, не у Аллуры. У Кита, как ни странно. Тот умел кидаться в любую брешь в обороне.

— Кто вы такой? — раздраженно прошипела Шарифи, вцепляясь узловатыми пальцами в белую скатерть. — Чего вы хотите?

Артрит, наверное. И давление. Нервная у нее работа.

— О, — Лэнс усмехнулся. — Сразу два главных вопроса! — поймав уничижительный взгляд Шарифи, он снова широко улыбнулся ей. — Правда, правда, я всего лишь консультант. 

— Молодой человек, я взломала четыре ваших личности, — раздраженно проговорила Шарифи. — Мои люди уже проследили за этой девочкой, которую вы послали на нашу встречу, я знаю, где она живет.

«Нет, если Кайли хотя бы наполовину так хороша, как я о ней думаю, не знаешь», — хмыкнул Лэнс про себя

— Ладно, ладно, — он приподнял руки в жесте сдачи. — Я правда всего лишь консультант. Но… скорее, постоянный консультант, чем фрилансер.

— И на кого же вы работаете, мудрейший? — брови Шарифи поднялись так, что весь ее лоб собрался складками. Глаз не оторвать.

Лэнс поколебался. Он долго думал, как лучше подать ей эту ложь, чтобы она скушала и не подавилась. Во многом долгие уклонения, подсовывание Кайли как промежуточного звена — все работало на это.

— На тех, кто работает за сценой, — произнес Лэнс. — В Совете Земли… и выше.

Складки на лбу еще больше углубились.

— Вы хотите сказать, что существует еще одна структура? Выше Совета Земли?

— Я бы не назвал это структурой… Скорее — договоренностью. Впрочем, я всего лишь исполнитель. Я знаю немного.

Лэнс старался изо всех сил продемонстрировать, что вести этот разговор ему неприятно, но при этом так, чтобы казалось, будто он это скрывает. Чертово актерство.

— Вы хотите сказать… — узловатый палец вновь принялся постукивать по белоснежному льну скатерти, — что это нечто… вроде тайного правительства?

— Не знаю, можно ли назвать это правительством… — начал юлить Лэнс.

Расчет был на то, что он успел почерпнуть из психологического профиля Шарифи. Она была из тех, кто хочет власти. Настоящей власти, а не ее иллюзии. Она пренебрегает внешним, но вцепляется в суть. К счастью для Лэнса, настоящего воображения ей не хватало, хотя хитрости и цепкости было в избытке. Группа избранных за сценой, вершащих настоящие дела — очевидная ложь, но в такое она поверит, потому что очень хочет поверить.

— Знаете что, Один, — проговорила Шарифи. — Вы сейчас мне больше напоминаете бога обмана Локи в не лучшие его времена.

— Ну, не самое худшее сравнение, — Лэнс развел руками. — И почему же это?

Главное — убедить ее в том, что существование такого закулисного правительства вполне реально.

— Такая группа действительно существует, — сухо сообщила Шарифи. — И я — часть этой группы. 

Мысли Лэнса как-то разом прекратились, в голове осталась одна пустота.

— И мы очень, очень печемся о балансе сил, — медленно, тяжело проговорила Шарифи. — Вы, _Один_ , нарушаете этот баланс. Помните, что случилось с вашим тезкой в аналогичной ситуации?

Для пущего эффекта в этот момент в зале должна была перестать играть музыка и все посетители за соседними столиками должны были бы посмотреть в их сторону. Как в голливудском фильме.

К счастью, музыка — канон Пахельбеля — продолжала звучать, а посетителей в зале и так не было по позднему времени.

Еще одна вещь, которой Лэнс научился у Кита — иногда нельзя менять план на середине, как бы плохо ни шли дела. Иногда нужно придерживаться прежней задумки, хоть бы даже из чистого упрямства.

— Хорошо, — сказал Лэнс с легким, как можно более натуральным удивлением, — а почему вы решили, что вы одиноки на этой планете?

— О чем это вы? — Шарифи напряглась.

— Сколько ангелов танцует на острие иглы? Сколько тайных правительств может уместиться на одном шарике? — Лэнс теперь улыбался той усмешкой, которая, как он знал, заставляла нервничать высокопоставленных галра. — Они ведь _тайные_.

— Вы… — начала Шарифи.

— Кроме вас, есть еще два, — сообщил Лэнс доверительным тоном. — Одно из них — так себе. Просто кружок по интересам, пытается влиять на события по мелочи. Согласитесь, это несерьезно. На другое я работаю. И… — он облизнул губы. — Пожалуй, можете работать и вы, раз уж меня выследили. Возможно, зачтется вам за вступительный взнос.

Шарифи замерла. Если Лэнс верно ее прочел, она поймает наживку.

К столу подошло трое официантов. С оружием, направленным на Лэнса.

Лэнс улыбнулся еще шире.

Вот разговоры такого рода ему всегда давались проще.

 

***

 

Кит порадовался, что расположился спать на диване под окном — шум ховербайка был слышен хорошо, хотя дядя почти заглушил его чуть ли не за полмили до дома и подобрался на минимальной мощности. Этот-то шум и выдернул Кита из сонной мути, куда он провалился за эту ночь несколько раз, только чтобы вскочить снова и виновато поглядеть на полуоткрытую дверь в спальню, где спала Широ.

«Если можно, не закрывай дверь до конца, — попросил он ее. — Это… ну типа семейная привычка. В Гарнизоне нормально, а здесь мне не по себе, когда двери закрыты в комнату, где кто-то есть».

Кит думал, что сгорит от стыда, произнося эти простые вещи. Зачем Широ знать о его детских фобиях? То есть сначала это была фобия Эла, а потом она передалась и самому Киту. Когда он стал бояться, что Эл не вернется.

Теперь этот страх давно ушел, и Кит на самом деле не переживал за дядю. А вот за Широ было страшно. Поэтому он старался услышать ее дыхание за соседней дверью. Слышал — Кит знал, что у него аномально хороший слух, — успокаивался и проваливался в сон снова.

Вот теперь он услышал скрип шагов дяди по песку и гравию, потом услышал тихие-тихие голоса на веранде. Два голоса.

Сонливость мигом покинула Кита, рука потянулась к кинжалу под подушкой. Но потом он расслабился: узнал во втором голосе Широ. Как это она умудрилась пройти мимо него, и он не заметил?...

Потом Кит сообразил, что она и не проходила: она, наверное, просто открыла окно в своей комнате и сидит на подоконнике. Оно тоже выходит на террасу.

— А я все гадала, зачем вы ездили в город, — лениво произнесла Широ. — За синяками и порезами, видимо?

— Э-э, дорогая, видела бы ты тех парней, — знакомо усмехнулся Эл.

Кит насторожился, но почти сразу расслабился. Шаги дяди звучали как обычно, а голос — как после бессонной ночи и ничего больше. Если он и подрался с кем-то (а дядя иногда влезал в драки по глупейшим поводам), то ничего серьезнее синяков и ссадин в самом деле не заработал.

— Кстати, — продолжал дядя понизив голос, — ты бы потише. Люди из семейства кошачьих спят чутко.

— Разве? — удивилась Широ. — Мне кажется, он за всю ночь даже не пошевелился. Так тихо.

— Тихо — не значит спокойно. Ты, конечно, не куришь?

— А вы курите? — Широ чуть удивилась.

— Вредная привычка для бывшего снайпера, да? Я не курил, когда работал. А теперь… иногда, чтобы снять стресс. Ладно, раз такое дело, отойду подальше. Не хочу, чтобы вы тут дымом дышали.

Снова заскрипели шаги. Дядя удалялся.

Кит распахнул глаза и осторожно скатился с дивана.

В комнате еще было темно, но за окном он видел розовый край неба — пустынный рассвет занимался рано. Тем не менее, дядя отсутствовал как минимум семь часов. Надо же. Двадцать минут до города на ховербайке, двадцать минут обратно… чем он мог там заниматься, когда баров всего два, а он все равно не пьет?

Неужели не был он ни в каком баре, просто гонял по пустыне в темноте, а царапины заработал, сорвавшись со скалы? Кит знал, что дядя еще более рисковый водитель, чем он сам.

Но почему?

Он осторожно постучал в полуоткрытую дверь Широ.

— Входи, Кит, — откликнулась она. — Все-таки разбудили?

Кит вошел.

— Нет. Я раньше проснулся, еще от дядиных шагов.

Широ в самом деле распахнула окно, впустив в комнату морозную пустынную ночь. Постельное белье было уже сложено и аккуратной стопкой лежало на кровати. Их гостья сидела на подоконнике, освещенная неверным розовато-серым светом. Кит хорошо видел в сумерках — почти так же хорошо, как дядя с его искусственным глазом, — и он разбирал все до последней детали. И ее чуть раскосые глаза с густой оторочкой ресниц, и узкие губы (нижняя искусана), и растрепавшуюся темную челку, и руки в перчатках, лежащие на коленях, с ловкими длинными пальцами — но все-таки чуть короче, чем у Кита. Раньше были длиннее.

Это значило, что когда-нибудь Кит станет выше, чем Широ, ростом. Странно, но в то же время волнительно было думать об этом. Как будто тогда станет легче положить ей руки на плечи. Обнять, если надо будет.

Не то чтобы она позволила ему обнять себя вот так запросто. Сама иногда обнимает за плечи одной рукой, но это ведь другое…

— Выспалась? — спросил Кит. 

Широ улыбнулась ему, и стали видны ямочки.

— Выспалась. Просто привычка вставать рано. И, может, это мой последний рассвет на Земле. Не хотелось упускать.

— В экспедиции ты увидишь много рассветов. И восход Урана над горизонтом.

— Точно, — кивнула она. — Ужасно не терпится.

Кит подошел, хотел сесть рядом на подоконник, но Широ уже перекинула ноги на другую сторону. 

— Слушай, с того пригорка видно край каньона?

— Да.

— Пойдем? Не возражаешь, если посидим там?

Кит кивнул.

Разумеется, он не возражал. Ни против чего не возражал. Главное, быть с ней. Как угодно. Сколько еще времени осталось? Часа два? Целая вечность.

Он послушно вылез за Широ из окна и пошел к пригорку. Снова скрипела земля под ногами — надежная земля, от которой Широ скоро будет так далеко. В воздухе еле уловимо пахло чем-то сладковатым. Дядины сигареты. Он курил нечто такое, когда был расстроен. Наверное, что-то случилось.

В других обстоятельствах Кит не ушел бы никуда из дома, дождался бы дядю и… нет, не заставил бы ему рассказать обо всем; дядя никогда ни о чем по-настоящему не рассказывал. Просто приготовил бы ему кофе, тосты, посидел бы рядом. Дядя как-то сказал, что присутствие Кита успокаивает его лучше всего.

Но сейчас Широ была важнее. У них с дядей будет все время мира.

Красивого рассвета не получилось: над пустыней висел туман. Редко, но случается. В нем не было видно каньона, не было видно почти восходящего солнца. Вообще ничего не было видно, и только они с Широ стояли на пригорке в сером коконе.

Сердце у Кита отчаянно билось.

Он подумал: это последний случай сказать ей…

Да, сказать ей то, о чем почти три года назад даже подумать было страшно. Но тогда ему пятнадцати еще не было, а сейчас семнадцать с половиной. Осенью стукнет восемнадцать. Все равно ужасно мало — ей двадцать четыре. Но все-таки. Дядин помощник из стрелкового клуба, Ник, женился на женщине старше себя на десять лет, у них уже двое детей.

Кит не думал, что Широ из тех, что выходят замуж и рожают детей. Ну и пусть. Ему бы просто летать вместе с ней — пусть она будет капитаном, а он первым пилотом. И больше ничего не надо.

— Широ… — пробормотал он.

Она обернулась к нему, улыбаясь.

— Да, Кит?

— Ты ведь знаешь, да?.. — он осторожно взял ее за руку.

— Конечно, знаю, — она сжала его ладонь в ответ.

Волна удивительного, восхитительного, не похожего ни на что счастья подняла Кита и понесла вперед. «Все у нас будет, — понял он. — Когда она вернется. Просто сейчас нет времени… и глупо… и все-таки мне нет восемнадцати, это для нее много значит...»

Широ наклонилась, поцеловала его в щеку.

Потом притянула к себе и прижалась щекой к его макушке.

— Я буду очень по тебе скучать, Кит, — сказала она тепло. — Ты замечательный.

Кит отдал бы правую руку за то, чтобы стоять так вечно.

 

***

 

«Храм всех конфессий» в этом полувоенном городке ничем не напоминал церковь, похожую на Замок Львов, куда Лэнс зачастил в Монреале. 

Зато внутри в этот день оказалось тихо. Целая стена у алтаря была оформлена вырезками, посвященными старту миссии «Керберос». Фотографии всех троих участников экспедиции, плакат: «Мы молимся за успех!». Куча открыток, содержание которых сводилось к тому же самому. В отличие от реальности, которую помнил Лэнс, Широ — женский вариант Широ — улыбалась не застенчиво, а с непробиваемой спокойной уверенностью. Лэнс не сомневался, что это притворство.

Он видел, как у нее подрагивали руки, когда она обнимала Кита на прощанье.

Кит… 

Господи, как бы помочь Киту…

Тот попытался расспросить, откуда у Лэнса фонарь под здоровым глазом, и почему перебинтована рука. Лэнс в ответ напустился: «Я оставил вас двоих на всю ночь, чем ты можешь похвастаться?» «Она поцеловала меня...» «Слабовато, но сойдет на первый раз...» «В щеку». «...Я потерпел неудачу, как твой опекун. Я не переживу этого позора!»

У котенка были такие глаза...

Лэнс остановился перед плакатом с пожеланиями. Статуя девы Марии в нише под ним мирно улыбалась.

Продать свою идею Шарифи оказалось сложнее, чем думал Лэнс. Сегодня пришло сообщение: Кайли Мастерз найдена мертвой в своей квартире. Миерда. Жалко девочку. Но хорошо, что он не попросил помочь Чару.

Видимо, единственное, что остается — блефовать дальше. Блефовать до конца. А потом сбежать с Земли. Вроде бы сроки позволяют.

А есть ведь еще проблема с военными базами и кодами ракет — самая долгая операция. Которую никто не отменял. 

Лэнс не собирался допустить, чтобы и в этот раз Земля стреляла по Вольтрону. Чтобы челнок Широ ввинчивался спиралью в атмосферу. Чтобы…

Но может быть, ничего этого еще не произойдет.

Наплевав, как это выглядит со стороны, Лэнс опустился на колени перед статуей. Прямо на пол.

Вообще-то, о таких вещах нельзя молиться. Нынешний Лэнс — шестнадцатилетний — был бы в ужасе, прочти он его мысли.

«Пусть все обойдется. Мне плевать, если не удастся улететь с Земли, и Шарифи доберется до меня. Мне плевать на Вселенную, которая останется без Вольтрона. Пусть галра не прилетят к Урану. Пусть прилетят позже. Пусть они уже улетели и не нашли ничего интересного. Пусть Холты не потеряют друг друга даже на время. Пусть Широ вернется к Киту, целой, здоровой, счастливой. Пусть будут неловкие признания. Пусть они спотыкаются и ищут пути друг к другу — в мирное время, без войны. Пусть. 

Пусть мое бегство будет вдвойне зря. Пусть все остальное горит. Пусть я сам сгорю в аду, я заслужил. Пусть».

 

Музыкальный бонус:


End file.
